Fighting the Demon Inside
by jesssyxo
Summary: Kira Okami has a brutal past. Only becoming worse when she was kicked out of her home in Suna by her so-called best friend. But when a member of the Inuzuka clan found her and took her in, she saw this as a chance at a new start. However, what happens when her past catches up to her? Will she be able to control her inner demons? Or will they over come her completely?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **So, I have started writing this story along with my original work on FictionPress. This is my first and only fanfiction that I have ever written. This was going to be 'for my own pleasure', but I have decided to share it with you all! It is a GarraxOC love story. I am starting from the beginning of Naruto. You will see lines and scenes from the anime/magna, though most will be of my own work. I have westernized the story as you will see from the first chapter. I wasn't planning on putting up a character info chapter, but if enough people request it I will. I have done extensive research on my part to make this story my own and as realistic to the anime as possible. I will only post the disclaimer on the first couple chapters since it's obvious I do not own Naruto. If you enjoy the story please, please, please review/follow/favorite! It would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the read! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/magna or characters from Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. Those belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto. I do, however, own Kira Okami and Ayame, along with any characters I make up and show later. This fanfiction is mine and I intend to keep it that way._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_Present: Four years ago._

_Village Hidden in the Sand_

Eight year old Kira Okami waited patently for her best friend on the parks swing. It was a ritual. Every night, she and Sabaku no Gaara would meet here at the park. Gaara was later than normal. She had found out that there was an incident with some local kids and him right after it happened earlier today and hoped Gaara was alright. From what she understood, the older kids were playing soccer and their ball got caught on the roof. Gaara used his sand to bring the ball down for them. Instead of being grateful the kids called him a freak and ran. Gaara tried to stop them, grabbing some by their legs with his sand.

Right when he went to completely engulf one of the girls with his sand, Yashamaru step in and stopped him. Kira was glad Yashamaru was there. Who knows what would've happened if he wasn't. But now she was worried. Gaara was never late. No matter what was going on.

Kira waited a couple more minutes before deciding to look for Gaara herself. When she got up and turned around she noticed crimson red hair coming towards her in the distance. '_There he is! I was afraid he wouldn't show." _She thought, running towards her friend. She suddenly came to a stop. Nine year old Gaara looked worn and tattered. He had tear streaks down his face. His sea foam green eyes were lifeless and dull. What struck Kira even more was the new 'love' symbol that was carved on his forehead. '_Where did that come from?'_ She stayed still, observing her friend. '_What happened to you, Gaara-san?'_

"I killed him."

Kira was startled by Gaaras voice. "W-What do you mean? Killed who?"

"He tried to kill me." He said in monotone.

Her voice was shaky, "G-Gaara, what's going o-on? Who-o did you kill?"

"Yashamaru." He said flatly.

"WHAT?! WHY?"

Gaara stared at her, hatred and anger filled his eyes. "He tried to kill me. Father sent him to kill me. The sand wouldn't let him."

"Kazekage put a hit on you? That's... that's not possible. What are you going to do?" She was clearly shocked by the news. '_Why would someone try to kill their own son?'_

"I must live only for myself." He stated.

"Gaara, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"I must love only myself."

Kira took a step back. "Gaara-san, I don't understand. You're scaring me." Gaara's eyes bared into her. His sand quickly ascended and wrapped itself around Kira, putting her into the air effortlessly. This wasn't the first time his sand had done this to her, but that was so long ago. When they first met.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_Five years ago _"Freak!" "You don't belong here!" "Go away, weirdo!" Kira looked up towards the shouts. There was a circle of kids surrounding a small boy. The boy was in a fetal position and she could hear his cries. Gathering up all the courage she could, she ran towards the crowd. She was just beginning her ninja training so she wasn't sure of any techniques. Instead she pushed herself into the middle, glaring at the assailants. "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size? Leave him alone!"

A boy, a good foot taller, pushed her. "Get out of the way, orphan!"

Kira stood her ground. "No! Leave him alone! Get out of here." She yelled.

"Come on, it's not worth it. We'll get him later." Some girl spoke up, tugging at the boys arm. The crowd then dispersed, heading off in different directions. Once Kira was sure everyone was gone, she bent down towards the boy.

"Hey, are you okay?" She went to reach her hand out when sand wrapped itself around her. She was frozen. '_What... What is this?'_

The little boy rose to his feet, a teddy bear in his arms.

"What are you doing? Get me out of here! I was trying to help you." Kira shouted at the boy.

He flinched. "You... you were trying to help me?" He asked. The sand began to loosen, retracting back towards the boy.

"Yes! That's what friends do." She smiled weakly at him.

The boy looked a taken back, shock clearly written on his face. "F-friends? Y-you want to be friends?" The sand completely withdrew. Kira rubbed her arms, glad to be free from the coffin she was in.

"Of course! I'm Kira Okami by the way." She held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Gaara." He took her hand in his, a small smile spreading across his face.

_**~End flashback~  
**_

* * *

Tears escaped Kiras black eyes as she looked down at her friend. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way towards her. "Gaara, stop this, please. I'm your friend."

Gaara clenched his fist a little more. Kira began to have a hard time breathing. Blood sputtered out of her mouth.

Gaara looked at her with narrow eyes. "You are no friend of mine. I am my only friend."

"What? I am... your friend. Let... me go." She was choking on each sob.

The anger left his eyes and he dropped Kira. But he didn't falter his decision.

"No. I only care for myself." He turned his back to her. "Leave. I do not want you around. You're weak. A weak girl that doesn't deserve to be near me."

Kira took a step forward. "But... Gaara. You don't mean that."

"Go away, Kira. Before I really do kill you." Venom dripped with each word.

"Fine! I'll leave and you'll never see me again! I hate you Sabaku no Gaara! I hate you with my entire being! I never want to see your face again!" With that Kira took off running. She ran with no destination. Out of the gates of Sunagakure and into the forest. She didn't stop. There was no point in her staying. Kira had no life in Sunagakure without Gaara. She had lost both her parents just after being born and had no other family. So Kira just ran. She didn't know for how long or how far, but she didn't stop until her little legs gave out from under her. Kira collapsed, curling her legs into her chest, and cried. She cried until her body grew tired and weak. Exhaustion soon over took her and Kira fell into a deep slumber filled with nightmares.

* * *

_Present: Now_

_Village Hidden in the Leaves_

_Kiras point of view_

I awoke with a start. I was covered in sweat and tears. '_It was that dream again.' _For the past four years I have had that dream. Since the night I left Suna, I only have nightmares. Which is why I try not to sleep. I don't get much when I do anyways. The insomnia has caused me to have dark circles around my already black eyes.

I slipped out of bed, shuffling my feet to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face. I have to get myself together. Today was graduation day from the academy. We will be placed into our teams. I need to be alert, and focus. I looked in the mirror. My lavender color hair was going in different directions. '_Looks like it's a ponytail kind of day.' _I brushed my hair and teeth before exiting the bathroom. I put on my normal attire: a gray tank top with a fishnet shirt underneath. Black shorts with white bandage wraps underneath that go halfway down my thighs. I also put on black arm and leg warmers that have fishnet on the tops of them. The arm warmers stop right over my elbows. The leg warmers go up and stop right under the knee. I put on some black and gray ninja sandals. I put my headband around my waist, wearing it like a belt. I finished the outfit by putting my weapons pouch on my right thigh.

Glancing at the time I cursed. '_Only fifteen minutes. I have to hurry.'_ I opened my door only to be knocked down. Licking my face excitedly was my wolf pup Ayame.

"Alright, alright, Ayame. Good morning to you too. Now get off." I said, nudging her slightly. I heard a chuckle as Ayame climbed off of me. I looked up to see Kiba leaning against my door frame and Akamaru pawing at Ayame's tail. He extended his hand to me, but I swatted it away. Pushing off the floor with my hands, I jumped up and dusted myself off.

"What are you laughing at, _dog?_" I hissed.

Kibas smile faltered and he scolded. "You're one to talk."

I gently shoved him. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I was only messin'." I called Ayame up onto my shoulder, while Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's head.

"Whatever. Come on, we're going to be late." I sighed and followed Kiba out of the Inuzuka compound.

I have called this place home for the last four years. After I left Suna and collapsed, Tsume Inuzuka found me. She was on her way home from a mission with her team. She picked me up and brought me here to Konoha. The Hokage agreed to allow me to stay, as long as I stayed under the care of Tsume and her family. I was soon accepted as a member of the family. They took care of me and taught me ways of the clan, including the clans jutsu. I even received an animal familiar, Ayame. She is a pure breed wolf, black with white on her paws.

Kiba and I became close the moment I arrived. He's the only one I fully trust and I know he has my back. He's took on a protective role, especially once I told him my history. I am truly grateful for all that Kiba, Tsume, and the rest have given me. I probably wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for them.

"Hai, earth to Kira!" Kiba snapped his fingers in my face.

"Huh? What?" I shook my head, clearing it of all those thoughts. I hate thinking about my past.

"Are you alright? You just stopped walking and spaced out." He asked, concern clearly showing on his face.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts. Um, let's go. We're almost there anyways." We continued our way to the academy. When we arrived everyone was gathered outside. I followed behind Kiba as he mingled with the other students. Not being born here and starting the academy after everyone else caused many people to keep their distance from me. Not that I mind.

Iruka sensei stepped out with a clipboard in hand. "Good morning everyone. If the students would please make their way back inside, we would like to assign the teams."

Kiba smiled down at me. "Here we go!" I made my way to my respectable seat next to Kiba. Iruka appeared in the room. He waited for the noise to die down before he began.

"We are going to assign the teams. Each team will have three students and one sensei, except one team. Do to the even number of students, one team will have four. I know that goes against one rule, but it is what we must do. Once your team has been called, look on the bulletin to find out where to meet your sensei. After which, you may leave." Ayame licked my face. _'She's just as excited as I am.' _I zoned out for a moment until I heard my name.

"Team seven will be Kira Okami, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." I was shocked. _'What? I wanted to be on a team with Kiba!' _

I huffed. "Well, dang." Kiba chuckled beside me. I shot him a sideways glace. "Shut it."

"Team eight will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka." I heard Kiba growl.

_'Haha, he got stuck with bug dude.' _ It was my turn to laugh. Kiba kicked me under the table.

"Humph." I muffled my yell the best I could. "Jerk."

"Team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Now that everyone has been assigned, find your sensei. I wish you all luck." With that Iruka sat down at his desk. I groaned and stood up.

Kiba placed his hand on my shoulder. "I have to go. I'll see you at home?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Be careful, Kiba."

He gave me his famous smirk. "Always." And walked off to join his team. _'It's now or never.'_ I made my way down to the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the first row of desks.

"Awh man! We have to stay in here!" Naruto shouted from the bulletin.

"Lower your voice, Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

"Loser." Sasuke mumbled. I just kept my head down and closed my eyes. '_This is going to be a long day.'_

It was already 4pm and our sensei still wasn't here. Sasuke was sitting at the far right desk, Sakura was leaning against the middle desk, and I was sitting on the top of the far left desk. Naruto was staring at the door. He was getting antsy.

"Naruto will you sit down!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No. How is it that we're the only ones left? Everyone else already took off with their teachers. Even Iruka sensei already went home!"

"We know, okay?" Sakura huffed. There was ruckus coming from Naruto's direction. He was standing on a chair, putting an eraser in between the door and the wall so when the sensei walked in it would land on him.

"Naruto! You're only asking for trouble." Sakura scolded.

"Well, that's what he gets for being late!" Naruto fist bumped the air.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto." I said, keeping my eyes on the ground.

I heard Sakura gasp. "Woah, she talks." I looked up, giving her a glare. She quickly backed off.

"Kira's right." Sasuke began. I turned my attention to him. "Our teacher is a jounin, an elite ninja, you think he'll fall for that?" I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my features. _'At least one teammate is smart.'_

Suddenly the door began to rattle. Sure enough, a white head of hair popped into the room, causing the eraser to fall right on his head. Naruto burst into laughter. '_He seriously fell for that bogus trick?'_

Our sensei walked completely into the room. "Let's see... how I should put this... my first impression of you all is... you're all idiots." He said.

I shot a look over to Naruto. '_I'm going to hurt him.'_

Sensei held up a hand. "Follow me to the roof." We nodded and followed him out. Once we were on the roof, our sensei had us sit down in front of him while he leaned on the rail. It was Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, then me.

"Alright, why don't you all introduce yourselves? Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream?"

"Why don't you go first? So we know what to say." Naruto begged.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Likes and dislikes? I don't feel like telling you that. My dream? Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies. I have lots of hobbies." He said.

"All we got out of him was his name." Sakura murmured.

"Okay, your turn." Kakashi began. "You in the orange. You go first."

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and really like the ramen at Ichiraku Ramen shop. I hate the three minutes you have to wait for ramen. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest hokage the village has ever had and then the whole village will respect me!" _'Jeez, this kid really likes ramen.'_

"Alright, next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like looks at Sasuke and giggles~. My hobby is ~looks at Sasuke~. My dream for the future is ~giggles and looks at Sasuke~." _'Are you kidding me? She's that obsessed?'_

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto." She said flatly. I faced palmed. Poor Naruto looked like a sad puppy. '_Don't worry, Naruto. I will get her back.'_

"You in the blue. Go."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything."

I closed my eyes, trying to keep from laughing. _'Ohmygod, Sakura's face! Hold it together, Kira. He's still talking!' _I put my attention back to Sasuke.

"I am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He finished. _'We have one thing in common.'_

"Last person."

"My name is Kira Okami and this is Ayame." I pointed to her. "I like training and reading on how to become stronger. I hate ~looks at Sakura~ fangirls and animal abusers. My future dream is to prove to a certain someone that I am not weak and kill the ones that took my life away from me." I saw Sasuke look at me from the corner of his eye, Naruto scooted away from me, and Sakura had a look of pure distaste on her face. Ayame barked happily.

"Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We have our first mission tomorrow."

Naruto jumped up. "What type of mission is it?!"

"It's a task that the five of us will do together... A survival exercise."

"What? A survival exercise? I thought we were suppose to have a real mission. Not more practice." Sakura questioned.

"It's not like the training you have had before."

"It's not? Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked. Kakashi started to laugh. _'That's not a good sign.'_

"If I tell you, you're not going to like it."

"Just tell us!" Naruto shouted.

"Out of the twenty seven graduates, only nine pass and go on to become genin. It's a special case this year since there were twenty eight graduates. So, there is a possibility that ten will pass. The rest of the eighteen will be sent back to the academy. This is a pass or fail test and the chance of failure is at least 66%."

"What was the reason for the academy graduation test then?" I asked.

"Oh, that? That was to narrow down who could possibly become genin. Or not. That's how it is. I decide who passes or fails. Be at the designated training spot at 5am and bring your ninja gear." _'Mmm, well I'm not going to be wielded out. I have to become stronger. I have a mission.'_

"That's it. You're dismissed. Oh, and tomorrow, don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke." Kakashi disappeared.

I got up and stretched. Ayame yawned in my ear. I patted her head. "I know girl. We're on our way home." I was heading off the roof when I heard my name.

"Kira! Wait up!" I looked over to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walking towards me. Once they reached me I realized how small I was compared to them. I only stand about 5'3 and weigh 125lbs. I'm petite, but fit. I have an extremely well toned stomach and muscled arms and legs. Not to sound conceited, but I have a nice body.

"Kira, where are you headed?" Naruto asked, smiling like an idiot. He got right in front of my face causing Ayame to growl. He quickly backed up, but kept the smile on his face.

"Home." I said, turning around and started to walk off again.

"See, she isn't worth it Naruto." Sakura said quietly. '_That's it.'_ In a flash I had Sakura pinned to the ground, a kunai to her neck. Ayame had a hold of her hair with her teeth. '_**Kill her. Do it.'**_ I heard the voice in the back of my head say. '_I can't. She's my teammate. But I am going to show her not to mess with me.' _

I pressed the kunai against her throat. "I am tired of you talking down on me, Sakura. You have done it since I arrived. I don't see how Naruto could possibly like you. You think you're so great, but you're not worth the dirt on my shoe. We're suppose to be teammates, but I will not put up with this. So lay off, or I will not hesitate to cut that pretty little face of yours." I spat. _**'That's my girl. Show her. Show her how powerful you are.' **_I looked down into Sakura's eyes. I could see the fear emitted in them. I smirked wickedly.

"Kira, that's enough." I heard a voice behind me. Ayame let go of Sakura's hair and I took the kunai off her neck. I slowly got off of her and turned around to face the voice. Kiba was there, leaning on the rail, with a bitter look on his face.

"Hn." I walked past Kiba, nudging his shoulder. I heard Kiba apologize for my actions before he ran to catch up with me. When we reached the dirt path to the compound he lit into me.

"What were you thinking pinning down Sakura like that? Are you crazy? She's your teammate! What if a jounin saw? You could have been in so much trouble!"

I stopped, glaring daggers into him. "I will not put up with my _teammate_ talking down to me. I will NOT be treated like some useless lowlife. I am NOT useless. I am NOT weak. I won't be treated like I am." My voice began to crack. "I'm worth it. I'm worth it." I couldn't stop the few tears that cascaded down my cheeks.

Kiba sighed, pulling me into a hug. "I know, Kira. I know. You are worth it. You're strong and deserve to be treated like it. I'm sorry. But you have to learn to control your temper. You are going to have to work with her. Suck it up."

I pulled away from him. "Even your kind words have a harsh ring to them."

He laughed. "Of course! I wouldn't be Kiba Inuzuka if I was a sweetheart."

"That's true." We continued the walk to the house. Kiba talked to me about his teammates and the survival test they had to take. His entire team passed.

"You have to pass your test tomorrow, Kira. If you don't, I will shun you." Kiba jumped down onto the couch next to me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to pass. No doubt about it."

"Good. Why don't we grab something to eat?"

"Sounds good." I said, rubbing my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Disclaimer: **_I do not own the anime/magna or characters from Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. Those belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto. I do, however, own Kira Okami and Ayame, along with any characters I make up and show later. This fanfiction is mine and I intend to keep it that way._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Teamwork**

I was already at the training grounds when the rest of the team walked in.

"Morning Kira, what time did you get here?" Grumbled Naruto, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"About four."

"Why so early? We didn't have to be here until five!"

I jumped next to them. "I was training, of course."

"That early?!" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Same time every day. This was no exception."

Naruto looked at me like I sprouted a third eye. I calmly shook my head and sat down.

About three hours into waiting, I was lying on my back when I couldn't feel the sun that was previously beating down on me and Ayame barked. I popped an eye open to see Sakura peering down at me.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I asked. "Yes?"

She fiddled her thumbs nervously. "I...Um... w-well I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I know what I've done in the past and I'm sorry. I went to far yesterday. We're teammates now and I need to start acting like one."

I sighed. "It's okay. I'm sorry for my aggressive behavior. I need to learn to control it. I don't think we can be friends. At least, not now, but we can start off new."

"So, teammates?" She asked, extending out her hand with a smile.

"Teammates." I shook it with a weak grin. She walked away and I laid back down and closed my eyes. _**'Why did you accept her apology? She deserves to be my next meal.' **_ I heard my inner voice scold. _'This is not the time or place, Oni. We have to tolerate her.' __**'Fine, my child. I won't question your choices. I do need to eat soon though.' **__'I'll kill a rabbit for you or something. You know the rules.' __**'You are going soft, child.'**_

I scoffed. "Stupid oni."

"What was that?" I jumped. Standing above me was Sasuke.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

He became serious. "What you did yesterday, to Sakura...How did you move so fast?"

I stood up and smirked. "It's called running." I walked away before he could retort.

Three hours later Kakashi showed up.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Well, you see, there was a black cat and-" He began. _'Excuses, excuses. I wonder where he really was?' _"Anyways, let's get started."

"What are we to do, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

I could see Kakashi smile under his mask. "All you have to do is take these three bells from me by noon. The one's that do not will be tied to those posts and forced to watch the rest of us eat in front of them." _'Ha, that would explain why he told us not to eat.'_

"But there's only three bells!" Sakura said. "There's four of us. What about the extra one?"

"Whoever is left after the three bells are taken will be forced to withdraw and sent back to the academy." _'This will make or break it.' _"Now...BEGIN!"

׃׃׃׃

"NOOOOOOO!" '_That sounded like Sakura.' _I was currently hiding in a tree, watching the battle between Sasuke and Kakashi. '_That is the real Kakashi with Sasuke. He must have a clone with Sakura.' _I watched as Kakashi used earth style: head hunter jutsu to bury Sasuke from the neck down. "There must be a catch to this. There's no way any of us can get a bell from Kakashi." Ayame barked, agreeing. _'Wait, that's it!' _I used the Body Flicker jutsu to appear next to Kakashi.

"Well, Kira, nice to see you arrived. Care to try?" He mused.

"I know your game, sensei."

He stepped back shocked. "You do? What game is that?"

"Even if I happen to grab one of those bells, it doesn't mean I will pass. That's not the point of this test. Is it? You don't care if I get that bell. You want us to do something completely different. Teamwork."

"So you figured it out, huh? Well well well. No one has ever figured it out before."

"Yes. There's no way we would be able to get a bell by ourselves. It was quite easy to figure out. However, with Naruto's knuckle brain, Sasuke's cockiness, and Sakura's weak form it'll be hard for them to figure it out. I think I will just wait until after lunch so I can get them together and explain."

"I am impressed. Now, if you excuse me, I have a certain knuckle head ninja to stop from eating our lunch." He then sped off to stop Naruto. Suddenly I heard Sakura scream again. Looking back I saw her passed out next to Sasuke's head. _'She seriously fainted? What the hell man?'_

I made my way over to Sasuke. "Seems like someone's in a bit of a pickle."

"Shut up loser and get me out of here!" He sneered.

"Only if you ask nicely." I placed my hands on my hips and smirked.

He gritted through his teeth. "Please. Get. Me. Out of. Here."

"Why certainly!" I pulled him out of the ground and walked over to Sakura to wake her up.

Kakashi appeared minutes later informing us that the hour was up and it was time for lunch. As we all sat down in front of Naruto, who was tied up to a post, Kakashi handed out our lunch packs.

Sakura spoke up. "I thought if we didn't get a bell we couldn't eat?"

Kakashi sighed. "Kira, would you like to do the honors?"

"The meaning of this test is, not to simply get a bell, but to use _teamwork_ in order to do so." I explained. "We already failed."

Sakura gasped. "Is that true sensei?"

"Yes." He stated. "You think like little kids. Like brats."

Suddenly Sasuke shot up, running towards Kakashi with his arm out for an attack. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke, pinning him to the ground. He had a foot was on Sasuke's head, arms behind his back, and he was sitting on Sasuke's back.

"Get off of Sasuke! You cannot step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura shouted.

"You think being a ninja is easy? You think it's some type of game, huh? Why do you think we are doing this exercise in teams? Teamwork was the key. But you are all fools. Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke who was gone and you had no idea where he was. You didn't care about Naruto and he was right in front of your eyes.

Naruto! All you do is run solo. And Sasuke, you labeled the other three as hindrances and acted on your own. Kira was the only one who actually figured it out, but knew you three wouldn't listen." Suddenly all eyes turned to me. I stayed collected and showed no emotion, but on the inside I was laughing at them all. '_Doubt me again, fools.'_

Kakashi continued. "Missions are carried out in squads. There's no doubt ninja's need surplus individual skills, but "teamwork" is considered the most important. Now, I will give you all one more chance. However, after noon it'll be a harsher battle to take the bells. Those who will take the challenge can have lunch. However, don't let Naruto have any. If someone gives him any, that person will be disqualified on the spot. _I _make the rules here. Got it?" We nodded in response. Suddenly he disappeared again. _'I wish he would stop doing that.' _

We sat in silence, eating our lunch, when we heard Naruto's stomach growl.

I rolled my eyes. "Here, Naruto." I held up my lunch pack. "Eat."

"No, Kira! Kakashi sensei told us not to." Sakura voiced, eyes wide.

Sasuke held up his also. "He's not here right now. Besides, Naruto needs to eat. If we are to use teamwork to take the bells-"

"We can't afford to have Naruto distracted because he's hungry." I finished.

Sakura looked between us two, clearly mulling over the information. She sighed and held hers up. "Take mine. I already ate all that I can because of my diet. The others need theirs."

"B-but, Sakura. I-I c-cant." Naruto stuttered.

"Just take it already!" She shouted.

"Wait, Sakura." I said, placing a hand on her arm. "He really can't take it. His hands are tied. You'll have to feed it to him." I could see the steam coming out of her ears.

She turned to Naruto. "Only this one time! You understand?!"

"Yes, yes, I understand."

She forcefully grabbed a roll and shoved it into Naruto's mouth. I heard him hum with pleasure. Sakura was about to give Naruto another bite when there was a gush of wind and Kakashi's voice pounded into our ears. "You four!" _'Oh, crap.'_

"You defied the rules so that means you know what's coming." He began to make hand signs. The sky became dark and stormy. "Do you have something to say?"

"But-but sensei! These guys.." Naruto began.

I cut him off. "We are a four man squad right? We do this together. We are one." Sasuke and Sakura agreed.

Kakashi held up a hand. "You are one, huh?" There was a moment of silence and the sky began to clear.

"You PASS!" Kakashi beamed.

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. I couldn't help the shock that crossed my features. I glanced over at Sasuke. He was clearly confused as well.

"You are the first. Up until now, it was always dunces that would just listen to what I said. A ninja must look through deception. In the world of Ninja, those you break the rules are seen as garbage, but... those who do not cherish their friends are garbage worse than that. That's it for the exercise! Group Seven starts their mission tomorrow!" He gave us a thumbs up.

"Yes!" Sakura shouted.

"I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto exclaimed. I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. Ayame kept barking, clearly glad of the result. I could see Sasuke holding a smirk also.

Kakashi turned around. "Let's go home." Sakura and Sasuke followed behind him.

I looked over at Naruto. "Come on, let's get you out of that rope." I untied him and headed home. _'I can't wait to tell Kiba!" _Ayame was pawing happily on my shoulder.

I patted her head. "I get it, Ayame. You're happy. You can stop though. Let's hurry home so we can tell Kiba and Akamaru!" We literally ran home. The excitement I was feeling was building up. '_**Child, why are you so happy?' **_I groaned. '_Don't ruin my buzz, Oni.' __**'You only made it on a team. I don't understand.' **__'Don't you see? This is the next step in becoming stronger. With them, nothing can stop us.' __**'You, my child, are naïve.'**_

A deep growl escaped my lips causing Ayame to whine. She could sense that I was having a battle with my inner demon and it frightened her. The last time we had an argument, it led to me battling with her mentally and caused me to go into a coma. Fighting your demon internally is dangerous and highly unstable. The entire time I was in the coma I was fighting her.

Kiba said I would cry out in pain, growl, bark, and slash at my own body. At one point it got so sever they had to tie me down. I remember the battle well, but it didn't seem to last that long. It felt like only a few hours. Turns out, I was in the coma for three weeks. During that time Ayame refused to leave my side. She witnessed the entire ordeal. For a couple of days she refused to come near me after I woke up. She was scared that the demon would come out. I never want to go back to that.

Ayame wined again and licked my face. I gave her a grin, scratching behind her ears. "I'm okay." I assured her.

We reached the Inuzuka compound and I ran to Kiba's room. He was exactly where I figured he would be, on his bed looking at his stupid lady magazine. _'What a perv.'_

"AYO, KIBA!" I shouted, causing him to fly out of bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell, Kira?! Couldn't you see I was busy?" he growled, picking himself off the floor.

I crossed my arms. "I highly doubt looking at naked women is considered work."

"What do you want?"

Straightening my posture, I replied cooly. "I passed." I turned around and started to walk back down towards the living room.

At first I heard nothing, but then came Kiba's obnoxious yell. "YOU WHAT?!" I heard foot steps running towards me and I was tackled by a large body.

"Kiba, get off of me!" I squirmed underneath him. Akamaru climbed on top of him, followed by Ayame. I was under a dog pile, literally.

"You actually passed?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I huffed, flipping over so he rolled off of me.

Realizing how that sounded, he tried to cover it. "I-I didn't mean it like that, Kira! You know, I m-meant it more like..ugh-"

I doubled over, laughing. I laughed so hard I had tears coming out of my eyes. "Ohmygod! Hahahaha. Your...f-face!" I gasped in between breaths.

Kiba's face was contorted in anger. "I thought you were really mad at me! Kira, you suck!"

Trying to calm down, I walked over to him. "I... ***Cough***... Was only kidding. But seriously, your face... was priceless."

He towered over me, eyes in slits. '_He's really mad at me.'_

I grabbed his arm. "Awh, Kiba-kun, don't be mad." He continued to glare at me. _'Only one thing left to do.'_

Popping out my bottom lip, I looked up at him from under my top lashes, widening my eyes and making them gloss over.

Kiba's eyes softened. "Don't do that, Kira. I'm mad at you." A light whimper escaped my lips.

He sighed, shoulders slumped. "I really hate you sometimes."

A giant grin spread across my face. "I love you too, Kiba. Let's go train!"

"It's like seven at night."

"It's never to late to train!" I fist pumped the air.

"Fine." He eyed me. "Why are you so _happy_?"

I shrugged. "Just in a good mood I guess."

"Well, stop it. It's creeping me out." He scrunched up him nose.

I chuckled. "Lets go, inu." I ran to our home training area. I could hear Kiba and the dogs running after me. Once we reached the training area I put my hand to my chin, deciding on what I wanted to work on.

Kiba walked up beside me. "Hows your chakra level right now?"

"It's good. Why?"

"You should practice some taijutsu. How about Piercing Fang?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm already have that down!"

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt."

I huffed knowing he was right. I eyed the training area, looking for a dummy. When I found one I crouched, forming the correct hand signs. "Piercing Fang." I mumbled. I'm soon being shot forward, spinning in a fast rotation towards the target. I connected, clawing feriously at the dummy. I seized spinning, jumping off the ground in a back flip and landed perfectly beside the dummy. Looking over at the dummy I smirked. It was in shreds.

"Dang, you didn't have to mutilate it!" Kiba shouted.

"I told you I had it down!" I shrugged. '_I don't know why he still under estimates me.'_ Walking to the middle of the field, I brought up solid pieces of earth. keeping some of my chakra to hold up the earth, I brought more chakra to my feet. Jumping up, I balanced a foot on a piece of earth. I continued jumping across the field, hoping from one piece of earth to another until I reached Kiba on the other side.

"Show off." He sneered.

I gave him a chessey grin. "Don't hate cause you can't do that." He scoffed and walked off. We continued training for about another hour or so before exhaustion consumed us and we called it a night.

Once we made it home and I showered and ate, I crawled into bed. Grabbing the ninjutsu book from my nightstand, I read until I fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Disclaimer: **_I do not own the anime/magna or characters from Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. Those belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto. I do, however, own Kira Okami and Ayame, along with any characters I make up and show later. This fanfiction is mine and I intend to keep it that way._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Danger**

The squad and I had just returned Mrs. Cat to her. That little rat gave one hell of a chase. I almost wanted to wring it's neck when we got it. Ayame did not like her, not one bit. We waited as the Hokage was rummaging through some papers.

He finally picked one up. "For squad sevens next mission we have several available tasks. Including babysitting the chief counselors three year old, helping his wife with groceries, digging up potatoes-"

"Noooo." Naruto whined. "I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this kid stuff."

I narrowed my eyes at him. _'He does have a point. But disrespecting the Hokage like that... He's going to get it.' _

I zoned out when Iruka sensei and Naruto started arguing, staring at absolutely nothing while Ayame played with my hair. I stayed like that even through Hokage's speech about mission ranks and Naruto's story about ramen. I was brought back by Hokage's yell.

"Silence!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sorry."

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not that little kid anymore! I'm a ninja and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto ranted. _'Dude, does he have a death wish?!' __**'The kid has some spunk, I like him.' **__'You would. Go back to your cage and butt out.' _Luna growled, but went away_._

The Hokage grinned. "Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat, he's a formal brat. And he wants a real mission. So be it. I'll give you a C-rank mission. You'll be guarding someone." '_Dang, Naruto's griping actually worked.' _

"Really?! Who are we guarding? A princess? A lord or something?"

"Calm down. Don't get so impatient. I'll bring him in now. Send in our visitor." Hokage ordered. Clacking could be heard coming down the hallway. Suddenly the door opened to reveal an old man of average height, gray hair and beard with a white rope tied around his head. He wore glasses and an average travelers outfit.

"What the hell is this?" He hissed. "A bunch of snot nose kids!" He then downed a bottle of sake. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe you're a real ninja."

Naruto laughed. "Whose the little one with the idiotic look?" The three of us looked at him. '_Is he serious?'_ Soon it clicked. "Hey! I'll demolish you!" Kakashi held him back.

The old man sighed. "I am Tazuna a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I am building a massive bridge there that will change our world and I need you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life." We nodded in response.

Kakashi clasped his hands. "Alright. Go home and gather your things. Meet back at the gate in fifteen."

"Hai." We said then went our separate ways.

"Yeahhhh! Alright!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village. I'm a traveler now, believe it!" '_That certainly explains it.'_ Ayame barked excitedly at his enthusiasm. I lightly shook my head. I'm glad Naruto gets to finally step outside the village, but he needs to stop acting like such a kid. It's dangerous out there. I wish I never had to experience it. _'It'll be different this time though. I have them.'_

We made our way down the path. About thirty minutes later Sakura piped up.

"Say, Mr. Tazuna."

"What it is?"

"Your country is the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

Sakura looked over at Kakashi. "Sensei, there are ninjas there too, right?"

"No, there are no ninjas in the Land of Waves. But in other countries there are hidden villages with their own cultures and customs where ninjas reside."

My back stiffened. I tried to keep my memories at bay since they wanted to come flooding out.

Kakashi explained the lands and their leaders. Showing how important the Hokage was. I peered at the other three and saw the doubt on their faces.

"Hey! You just doubted the Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi scolded. Naruto and Sakura shook their heads quickly. "If anything, Kira, I would think you would understand the importance of the Kage's the most."

I stopped walking, my body tensing. I let out a vicious growl. Ayame trembled underneath me and whimpered. Petting her head softly I turned to him. "Why, what ever do you mean, _sensei_?" I could see the other three had stopped and were staring at me.

Kakashi could sense the dark energy flowing off of me. He quickly switched the attention off of me. "No need to worry, Sakura. There are no ninja battles on C-rank missions."

Soon we were back on our merry way. Every once in awhile I would catch Sasuke or Kakashi looking at me. I wanted to punch Kakashi in the face for _attempting_ to bring up my past. No one needed to know. It was my business and mine alone.

We had just passed over a mini bridge when my demon growled. _**'There is someone else here, child.'**__ 'Are you sure?' __**'You doubt me? Widen your senses, human!' **_I did as she said and that's when I felt them. There were two. They were sneaking up from behind. Ayame must of smelt them because she let out a deep, aggressive growl.

I quickly made my way over to Kakashi. "Sensei, do you sense that? There's others."

He nodded. "Yes, Kira. Stay with Tazuna. I've already-" Suddenly the two ninjas popped out behind Kakashi, wrapping him in chains. They pulled and squashed him. '_It was only a clone, Kira. Only a clone.' _The others didn't realize that and screamed. The two ninjas appeared behind Naruto.

"Now it's your turn." One said, raising his arm to strike. Naruto was frozen in place.

"Over my dead body! Sasuke, now!" I shouted.

Sasuke jumped into the air, throwing a shuriken at the mist ninjas chains, forcing them to the tree. I threw a kunai into the center, keeping them in place. Sasuke landed on the ninjas heads then kicked off causing them to fall backwards, breaking their chains.

They both kicked off the ground. One took off towards Naruto again while the other targeted Tazuna. Sasuke ran in front of Sakura and Tazuna so I took a stance in front of Naruto. Right before the ninja reached us, he was stopped.

Kakashi held both ninjas in a head lock. He looked over at us. "Hi."

I face palmed. '_Really? Just had to make a grand entrance.' _

He turned to walk away. "I'm sorry Naruto for not coming to your aid sooner. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't think you would freeze up like that. It seems Kira had your back though. Good job Kira, quick thinking." He walked over to Sasuke and Sakura. "Good job Sasuke. You too, Sakura."

I looked down at Naruto and watched his expression fall. I recognized that look. The look of failure. I had to change it. I extended my hand. "Don't worry, I knew you had it Naruto. Back up doesn't hurt though." He took it, but wouldn't meet my gaze. Ayame tried to lick his face, but he wasn't in her reach.

"Hey." Sasuke grabbed our attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't get hurt, did ya? Scardy cat." I glanced at Naruto. He was fuming.

"Cut it out, Sasuke." I snapped.

Naruto moved to advance on Sasuke, but I stopped him. "Naruto, don't move. Those ninjas have poison in their claws. We have to get it out of you before it spreads. Try to keep still, moving causes it to flow faster."

"She's right." Kakashi said. "Also, Tazuna. We need to talk."

I walked over to help Kakashi chain the two mist ninjas to a tree. Once they were chained I took my place between Sasuke and Kakashi. Ayame was in front of all of us, her eyes trained on them.

"Those are ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." I inquired. "What are they doing out here attacking us?"

"They are chunin who specialize in relentless attacks. They will not stop, no matter the condition."

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of them spoke.

Kakashi glowered over them. "A puddle, on a sunny day when it hasn't rained. Plus, Kira here sensed you too, confirming my suspension."

"If that's true." Tazuna said. "Then why did you leave them for the genin to consume the attack?"

Kakashi glared at Tazuna. "I could have taken them out quickly. But then I wouldn't of received information. I needed to know who their target was and what they were after."

"Hmm? What are you getting at?"

"This. I needed to know if they were attacking us, ninja versus ninja. Or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for simple protection against robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja after you. If we knew this then this would be a B-rank mission or higher.

We are suppose to accompany you on your journey and while you finish your bridge. If we knew then we would have staffed differently and would have charged for a B-rank mission. Apparently you had your reasons, but lying to us in unacceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We are genin. This is too advance for our level. We should go back. And I really think we need to treat Narutos wound and get the poison out as soon as possible." Sakura piped up.

Sensei sighed. "Naruto's hand could be a problem. I guess we should go back to the village."

I could see Naruto grinding his teeth. This wasn't right. "Wait, sensei." He turned to me. "I can fix it. We don't have to go back."

Before he could answer, Naruto stabbed a kunai into his injured hand. "Why am I so different? I trained so hard, every day, by myself so I could become stronger. And yet, I was too weak to protect myself. I'm not going to give up. I will not allow people to protect me anymore. Not Kira or Sasuke. I will become Hokage of the village one day, believe it! Bridge builder, I promise I will complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife. A real ninja never gives up and neither will I! Don't you guys worry about me, I'll be fine. Now let's go!"

"Naruto, that was really cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood you are going to die." I stated flatly. 'S_hould've just let me do it.'_

Naruto just stood there. I went up behind him. "Seriously, Naruto, you should stop the bleeding."

That sent Naruto into a frenzy. He started freaking out, waving his bleeding hand all over the place shouting how he was too young to die.

"Give me your hand." I said. He gave it to me, but was still freaking out.

Sakura began scolding him about his self abusive personality.

I looked at his hand, but was shocked to see that the wound was already starting to heal. It was almost completely gone. '_What the?Does that mean...' __**'Yes, my child. He's a holder also.' **__'You must be kidding me.'_

Naruto interrupted my thoughts. "You have a really serious look on your face. It's scaring me. Am I going to be okay?"

I began to wrap his hand. "Yeah, you'll be fine." Ayame finally managed to lick his face and a big smile over took his features. He picked her up and she happily allowed him to hold her. I looked over at Kakashi and he nodded.

"We will continue the mission. We've come too far to go back now. Plus, we gave our word that we would protect Tazuna and ninja's keep their word. Let's hurry. We're almost to the port. Let's try to make it to the Land of Waves before night fall." With that we settled back onto the path. Naruto handed Ayame back to me and I placed her on my shoulder where she wrapped around my neck carefully.

I dragged behind so I could speak with Kakashi. When I knew the others were out of hear shot, I asked. "Naruto. He has a demon also, doesn't he?"

"I knew you would discover it sooner than the others. Yes, he's the holder of the nine-tailed fox."

"Can he tap into it?"

"You mean talk to it and use it's chakra?"

I nodded. "Yeah, like me."

He slowly shook his head. "Naruto hasn't mastered that yet. He cannot control the demons chakra. Actually, you're the only one I know of that can flat out talk to their demon."

I was flustered. I thought all of the holders could do that. "Am I really?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "You are strong, Kira. Much stronger than you think. You have learned to control and interact with your demon on a basis that no one else can understand. Even when you transform, you're still in control. That's not something to take lightly. You're unique."

I bowed my head. "Thank you, sensei." Luna hummed in satisfaction.

"No problem."

We continued to walk in silence until I remember the little stunt he tried earlier. I snapped my head in his direction. "By the way."

He looked at me curiously. "Yes?"

A wicked smirked played on my lips. "Don't ever try to bring up my past again, understand? I do not want them to know, at least not yet. And even so, I want to be the one to tell them, not you." Ayame let out a low growl, threatening him as well.

I literally heard him gulp. "Yes, yes of course. I'm sorry. I was merely trying to prove a point."

I bared my canines at him, then sauntered off towards the other three. _**'Decided to put a little spook in your sensei, huh?' **_My demon mused. '_Of course. Can't have him telling everyone our story.' __**'Good girl.'**_ I mentally cheered. Ayame pawed my shoulder before nuzzling into my neck and falling asleep.

* * *

We had reached the port and were currently on our way to the Land of the Waves in a little make shift boat. It was silent and was actually pleasant. Soon the rower let us know that we were approaching the bridge then we'll be at our destination. We all looked up to see this massive bridge, only half way built,standing out of the water. _'This is what Tazuna is working on? It's ginormous and spectacular.'_

Naruto voiced my thoughts. "Woah, it's huge!"

"Keep it down! I said no noise." The rower hissed. "Why do you think we're traveling like this? Cutting off the engine and rowing. Traveling through the dense fog so they can't see us. We do not want to drag attention to ourselves."

My breath hitched in my throat. '_All of this for a bridge? There has to be something else.'_

Kakashi spoke. "Tazuna, before we reach the pier I want to ask you something. The men that are after you, I need to know why. If not, then I'm afraid I will need to end this mission after we reach the shore."

I could see the defeat in Tazuna's eyes. Kakashi's question hung in the air, denser than the fog. It's been the question on everyone's minds since we were ambushed just hours before.

Tazuna picked his head up to look at all of us. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you. I actually want to. As you said before, the scope of this mission is different than what was originally said. The one who is after me is a very short man, but casts a long and dangerous shadow."

"A deadly shadow? Who is it?"

"I'm sure you've heard of him before. It's the shipping magnate Gato."

"Gato? As in Gato from Gato Transports? He's a business man, everyone knows him." Kakashi said.

I quickly interjected before Tazuna could speak. "Sensei, Gato is deadly. On the surface he's appears clean, but underneath that facade he sells drugs and contraband. He does it by using gangs and ninjas."

Everyone seemed stunned. "Kira, how do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"My family had to deal with him in the past. He tried to take over our village and use it as the housing unit for his supplies."

"What she says is true." Stated Tazuna. "It was a year ago when he set his sights on the Land of Waves. He used his wealth to take over the shipping and transportation. Anyone who tried to get in his way simply disappeared. He cut us off from the outside world, controlling whatever was imported and exported."

"That's why he's after you, because of the bridge. If you complete the bridge then you will be connected to the land and he would lose control." I said, putting the pieces together.

"That's right. I am the bridge builder so I stand in his way."

"The ninja's that attacked us before, they were working for Gato." Sasuke confirmed.

"What I don't understand is, if you knew you were being targeted by ninjas, why didn't you tell us that before? Why keep that from us?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna sighed. "The Land of Wave is a small and impoverish nation. Even our nobles have little money. We could not afford an A or B-rank mission. If you stop the mission when you drop me off then the bridge will not be complete. They will assassinate me before I reach home."

I saw Sakura and Naruto's faces drop. I couldn't help but snicker. '_Scared of a little trouble I see.' _

Tazuna continued to make sly remarks about how if he dies his grandson would be sad and his daughter would blame the leaf ninjas. I looked around and saw his little trump card was working. Sakura and Naruto looked devastated. Even Sasuke held a slight frown.

Kakashi scratched his headband. "I guess we don't have a choice then. We will keep guarding you until the bridge is complete."

Once we made it to the shore, Tazuna declared that he wanted to head home. So that was where we headed. I grabbed Kakashi's arm.

"The next ninja they send isn't going to be a chunin. It'll be a jonin. Especially since I'm sure they are aware that you are accompanying us."

His shoulders slouched. "Yea, I know. Just keep an eye out, use those canine senses."

I nodded then sped off to walk beside Naruto.

"So, Naruto. Are you up to taking the fight this time?" I smirked.

Naruto glanced at me then out of no where threw a kunai at a bush to the left of us.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura shouted.

"There's someone there. I know it."

I peered into the bush. Leaning against a tree, shaking, was a snow rabbit. I picked it up. "Yeah, this poor defenseless bunny. Look at what you did."

Naruto grabbed the rabbit from me, cradling it. "I'm so sorry, rabbit."

I walked over to Kakashi who was staring down the path. "Sensei, we have a problem. That rabbit... It's not right."

"You recognized it too? He's white, but they are only white during Winter. That means he's been housed somewhere. A lab."

I nodded. "Someone's trying to distract us. I can-" Luna interrupted me. _**'He's here. Demon of the Mist. He's here.'**__ 'No, it can't be.'__** 'Oh, but my child, it is. He's come.'**_

Kakashi put his hands on my shoulders and shook me slightly. "Kira, are you alright?"

"It's him. Zabuza is here."

"What? Are you- LOOK OUT!" Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō, an over-sized broad sword, came flying into the air causing us all to duck and fall to the ground. It latched itself into a tree and Zabuza appeared, standing on it's handle.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi cooed.

Naruto went to run at him, but I put out my arm. "You're only in the way. Stay back. Kakashi will be the one to battle him." "What? Why?"

Kakashi took a side step. "He's not like the other ninjas. He's on a totally different level. I will battle him and I will need this." He put his hand on his headband.

"Kakashi, holder of the sharigan eye. Am I correct? Oh well. You will need to hand over the old man." Zabuza stated from above.

I let out a low growl. Ayame perked up, jumping from my shoulders and landing in front of me.

"No. You four, mongy formation. Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you team work. Now it's time to use it." Kakashi completely lifted up his headband, showing his eye. "I'm ready."

"Right! Guys, come on!" I commanded. The four of us took our stance in front of Tazuna. Ayame took the front, ahead of all of us, in a defensive crouch.

We watched as Zabuza ran and stood on top of the water, building up a large amount of chakra. Suddenly a thick fog swept over the area, making it impossible to see. Zabuza vanished.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza Momochi, ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique."

"S-silent killing? What's that." Naruto stuttered.

"It's as it sounds. It happens in an instant, without a sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you die without even realizing what has happened." I explained.

"The sharigan cannot completely neutralize it, so don't lower your guard." Kakashi finished.

We heard Zabuza's voice in the mist, rattling off the eight fatal points of the body. Kakashi's chakra became stronger, giving off a suffocating air. I heard the clinking of metal and glanced beside me at Sasuke. He was trembling.

"Sasuke, calm down." I said.

Kakashi looked back at us with a grin. "I will protect you. All of you. I will not let my comrades die, I promise."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza appeared in the center of our formation.

The oni in me growled. _**'Take him, child. Do it. Do it NOW!' **_In one swift movement, I blasted a wave of air, pushing the others away, and jabbed a kunai into Zabuza's abdomen. Water began to seep from the wound. '_A water clone!'_

"Quick, Kira, behind you!" Naruto shouted.

Before I could react, Kakashi came up behind him holding a kunai to his neck. "Don't move."

I looked down and saw that Ayame had a hold of Zabuzas ankle. _'That's my girl.'_

Naruto and Sakura let out happy cheers. I knew it was too soon to celebrate though. _**'Your teammates are morons.'**_

Agreeing with Luna, I voiced my opinion. "Don't start cheering just yet. It's too early." They looked at me with shock.

Zabuza chuckled. "The kid is right. I'm not going to be taken down by a mere copy-cat ninja. Though you are full of surprises. That I will admit." He was behind Kakashi in an instant, holding a kunai to his neck. "But I'm not that easy to fool." As soon as Zabuza went to swing his sword, Kakashi's water clone broke apart, sending water around us. The real Kakashi appeared again, ducking as the sword swung over. Before he had time to react, Zabuza kicked him, sending him flying into the pond. _'Dammit. He has great physical strength too. I need to do something.' __**'Let Kakashi handle him for now. Just protect the man. When you're needed, you can enter.' **__'Why? I'm needed now!' __**'No, your not, child. Trust my judgment.'**_

I inwardly sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. She was right. Protect the bridge builder. That was our main focus.

Moments later though, it seemed we spoke too soon. Zabuza trapped Kakashi in a water sphere and as long as he held it, Kakashi couldn't escape. _'Is it my time now?'_ I hissed. _**'Yes, now it is.'**_

I watched as Zabuza made another water clone, but it soon disappeared in the fog. Naruto was then kicked into the air. '_Shit.'_

Kakashi shouted at us to run. But I knew that wasn't an option. Since he's captured, there's no way we can run.

"Kakashi, you know we can't do that." I shouted. "He'll just track us down and kill us. We have to save you. It's the only way."

Sasuke crouched. "Right! Let's do it!" He took off running towards Zabuza, throwing shuriken after shuriken.

"Imbecile! Too soon." I scolded him. But it was useless. Zabuza held Sasuke by the neck, then tossed him. Causing Sasuke to land on the hard ground and slide a good ten feet.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura, this is not the time to fangirl. Stay with Tazuna. Keep him safe. That's your job. You too Ayame. Stay here." I pushed her in front of Tazuna. "Naruto! We need you. Come on, knucklehead. Snap out of it."

Naruto nodded and ran at Zabuza. '_Damn, him too?' _He was soon punched back to us, but held his headband. Slowly he stood. "I'm ready to fight, Kira. I will not back down."

"About time! Hey, Sasuke. I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"We can't have the enemy knowing it, now can we? You'll figure it out soon enough."

"Let's go wild!" Naruto beamed.

"What are you doing? I told you to run! Our mission is to protect the bridge builder. Stay on mission!" Sensei shouted.

We turned to Tazuna. "Hm, bridge builder?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, I guess this is all my fault. With my need to save my own life. Don't worry about me. Do what you need to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei!"

"Alright you hear that?" Sasuke announced. "Believe it! Get ready." Naruto finished.

I nodded. "Time to roll." Naruto used Shadow Clone jutsu and made a good thirty clones of himself. They jump on top of Zabuza. I quickly, and swiftly, made a clone of myself. Turning myself into a giant shuriken and hid in Naruto's bag. Each of his clones were quickly being taken out by Zabuza. Except the real Naruto himself, who reached into his bag, picking me up and throwing me to Sasuke. Hearing Sasuke shout Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows, I knew my turn was coming up next. _**'Don't fail, child. This is your time. Make it count.'**__ 'Yes, Luna. I know.' _

Sasuke tossed me into the air, along with his normal shuriken. I soared, going around the Zabuza clone and headed towards the real one. Zabuza caught Sasuke's shuriken, easily. I, on the other hand, came up behind it in the Shadow Shuriken jutsu. Zabuza moved his body to dodge me, but I released the transformation jutsu, appearing behind him. '_Just what I wanted.'_

Knowing I caught him off guard I threw a kunai at his face. '_He has to release Kakashi now.'_ I was right on point. Zabuza broke his hold of Kakashi to dodge the kunai before it hit him.

"I'll kill you!" Zabuza shouted, twirling the shuriken in his hand. He was getting ready to throw when Kakashi put out his arm, stopping it. I smirked before falling into the water. When I resurfaced, Kakashi congratulated me on my plan.

"That was an excellent plan, Kira."

"Thanks. I knew we couldn't take him out head on. So while Naruto distracted him, I transformed into the Demon Shuriken and hid in Narutos bag so when he threw it to Sasuke it looked like a real one. Sasuke could tell it was me in a second. Knowing what to do next, he pulled out his own and used the shadow shuriken to attack. But that wasn't my goal. I just wanted Zabuza to take his hold off of the water prism. To free you. I couldn't of done it without the guys."

"I was distracted and let go of my hold." Zabuza countered.

"Don't try to act tough. You were forced to let go of it. I won't be tricked again."

I watched from the pond as Zabuza and Kakashi fought. Dragon Water jutsu against Dragon water jutsu. Kakashi mirrored Zabuza's technique perfectly and simultaneously. Kakashi copied everything Zabuza did, movements and wording. It was as if he was reading Zabuza's mind, coping his jutsu before he could even do it.

Kakashi used Water Vortex, sending me back to the group, while Zabuza was sent straight into a tree. Kakashi pinned him to the tree using kunai. Kakashi was about to end it, when a strange man appeared, sending needles into Zabuzas neck. When Kakashi checked his pulse he couldn't find one. The man spoke.

"Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, trying to take him down."

"From your mask I see that you're a tracking ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Impressive, well informed." _'He is short and sounds young. He's no older than us and yet he's an elite ninja? He's no ordinary kid.'_

The man flickered down, picking up Zabuza to get rid of his body. Naruto ran to the spot they were as soon as they left, pounding the ground with his fists.

"Naruto, there's no use. Save your anger for the next enemy." Sensei stopped Naruto. "Besides, our mission isn't over. We still need to get the builder to his bridge."

Tazuna laughed. "Sorry for all this trouble. You can rest as soon as we get to my house."

We began to walk when Kakashi-sensei stopped. His body tensed before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Sensei!" We shouted, running over to him. He was knocked out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

******__****Disclaimer: **_I do not own the anime/magna or characters from Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. Those belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto. I do, however, own Kira Okami and Ayame, along with any characters I make up and show later. This fanfiction is mine and I intend to keep it that way._

_**A/N:** I was finally able to think of a name for Kira's demon that fitted her well. I don't know why it took me so long. Especially since the name I picked is the name of my cat :P Anyways, I went through the other chapters and fixed it. You won't have to re-read them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This is an important chapter, for sure. Please follow/favorite/review! Thank you all for your support. I appreciate it tremendously._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hunger**

Naruto and Sasuke carried Kakashi while I carried his pack. Sakura was still freaking out over the entire incident and it was getting on my last nerve. I watched as Sakura jumped over to Sasuke and began to haggle him again.

"Sasuke! What do you think happened to Kakashi sensei? I hope he'll be okay. Do you think he will be?" Question after question rolled off her tongue.

"Sakura, will you just shut up?! How in the hell is Sasuke suppose to know any of those answers?" I snapped.

"Excuse you, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Sasuke." She flipped her hair. "So, Sasuke. What do you think?"

"I think you need to listen to Kira. I don't know what happened to Kakashi. Or how he will end up. You're being annoying."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "B-but Sasuke."

"Just knock it off. You're not helping." I scolded walking past her to be in front of the pack. I heard Tazuna chuckle under his breath.

"You find this amusing, old man?" I questioned.

His smile only grew. "Yes. You are a feisty one."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Everyone says that. Comes with the territory."

He nodded. "We're almost to my home. Once there place Kakashi in the spare room. I will have my daughter look over him."

"Yes sir."

When we reached Tazuna's home we took Kakashi straight to his room. Naruto and Sasuke placed him on the full sized pallet on the floor. He was still unconscious, his breathing shallow. _'Why did you over exert yourself, sensei? You know the consequences of using that eye of yours.' _Tazunas daughter came in, placing a blanket over him. "Why don't you go eat with the others? I'll watch over him."

"Are you sure? I don't want it to be a burden for you." I stood up, dusting off my shorts.

"It's no burden at all. After what you guys did for my father, I will be honored."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." I bowed before walking out of the room. I met the others in the dining room/kitchen. They were seated around the table, eating rice and fish. They even had a little bowl on the floor with food for Ayame. I grimaced at the fish though. _'Ugh, should've known it was going to be fish. We are on an island country.' _

Sitting down, I took a spoonful of the rice, but didn't touch the fish.

"Kira, are you going to eat the fish?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of food.

I shook my head. "No. I can't have any."

"Why not?"

"I'm allergic to the iodine in the fish."

"You can't have any of it? Not even a small amount?"

"Nope. Not unless you want me to be as sick as Kakashi. Plus, I don't like the taste of fish."

"Can I have yours then?"

Sakura slapped Naruto in the back of the head. "You idiot! You can't just go taking peoples food."

"It's fine Sakura." I said. Looking at Tazuna I added. "As long as it's okay with Mr. Tazuna."

"It's fine. If you're not going to eat it, I don't want it to go to waste."

Naruto fist pumped the air before grabbing my portion of the fish and plopping it on his plate. It was silent through the rest of the meal besides Naruto's random speech about how much he wanted ramen.

We had just finished when we heard Tazuna's daughter talking. '_Kakashi must be up!'_ We took off towards his room. Sure enough he was lying on the pallet, but with his eyes opened.

I took a seat next to him while the others sat at the end, by his feet. "You over did it with the sharigan, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

Tazuna spoke up. "Well, you did take down one of the greatest ninja assassins so we will be safe for awhile.

"Right, but that boy with the mask. What about him?" Sakura asked.

"He's a tracking ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi." Kakashi explained.

"What exactly do they do?"

"The Anbu Black Ops destroy all traces of the rogue ninja and their corpse. The ninjas body contains all the villages secrets that can be used against them. That's why the trackers exist. To find the rogue ninjas and get rid of them. Keeping ninjas from using the secrets against others. Trackers deal with the ninjas body right away. So there's no room for errors."

"That kid didn't do that though. He took Zabuza's body away." I interjected.

"Exactly. But why? He should've did it right there. As quickly as possible. And think about the weapons he used."

"Throwing needles." Sasuke said. "Wait, no way!"

"Precisely. None of this adds up."

Tazuna walked up. "What are you talking about? You demolished that assassin."

Kakashi straightened up. "Here's the truth. Zabuza's still alive."

"Huh?!" Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna shouted.

"But we saw his body, believe it!"

"Kakashi sensei you checked his body yourself! You said his heart stopped!"

"His heart did stop."

I clicked my tongue. "He tricked us. That was just temporary, to simulate death. Those needles. He used them to hit the pressure points in Zabuza's neck to make his heart stop while still keeping the body alive."

"Yes. A tracker would easily know how to do that. From the clues we have it's obvious that he wasn't trying to kill Zabuza, he was trying to save him."

"Come on, you're over thinking this." Tazuna said. "Aren't you?"

"Encountering suspicion the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster... Every shinobi knows this saying."

I looked over at Naruto to see him grinning like a fool. His hand was shaking in excitement. _'He's actually happy to hear Zabuza is alive. Has another shot at him.'_

"Sensei, you said we need to prepare quickly. How are we going to do that when you can barely stand?" Sakura questioned.

I chuckled. "We can still train."

"What?! We can't do that. Sensei was barely able to stop Zabuza and he had his sharigan. Last minute training won't be able to help us. We need to think about this!" She screamed.

"Sakura." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. "The only reason why I was able to stop Zabuza was because you guys helped me. You have grown. Naruto! You've grown the most."

A genuine smile formed on my face. '_That he has. Naruto has shown to be the most improved. He's getting stronger with each passing day.'_

"So you noticed, Kakashi sensei! Things are going to get better, believe it!"

"I'm not going to believe it. There's no way." A voice stated from behind us.

We all turned around to see a young kid. He was wearing a tan shirt with green overalls. A fisherman hat covered his brown hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto pointed at him.

"Inari! Where have you been?" Tazuna gushed.

The kid ran to Tazuna and wrapped his arms around him. "Welcome back grandpa!" _'So this is the grandson he was talking about earlier. Cute kid.'_ _**'That he is. Very yummy.'**__ 'Don't you dare. No humans. Especially little kids.' __**'I am hungry, child. No, I'm starving. I haven't ate in days. I need to feed.' **__'Fine. I'll go get you something.'_

I stood up while Inari's mom was scolding him for being rude. The others turned to me.

"I'm sorry, but I must excuse myself. I will be back soon."

"Kira! Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Just for a walk. I will be back." With that I walked out the door. I could hear Ayame's paws hitting the hardwood floor as she followed after me.

"I'm sorry girl, but you can't go with me. I won't be long though, I promise." She whined.

"I know you don't trust it out there. But I know you won't like what I'm about to do. Just stay here with the others. Watch over them. Make sure nothing happens."

She barked in acceptance, but I could tell she was still reluctant on letting me go on my own. I bent down to pat her head, but then continued my way outside.

I found a nice trail to follow into the woods. Once I was far enough away I stripped out of my clothes, folding them and putting them on a nearby trunk. '_Are you ready?' __**'Yes. Hurry up.' **_I began to gather up my chakra, building it up in my core. I used my chakra to unlock the cage, allowing Luna to come out.

I bent over, feeling the transformation. My back became rigid, my spine bending in a curve. My hands and feet turned into paws with razor-sharp claws. My teeth sharpened and my canines grew longer. Pitch black fur covered my body. My senses enhanced. I could hear the sound of the stream that was two miles away. I could smell the rabbit that was in his burrow. '_I hope you're in the mood for rabbit.' __**'It's fine by me.'**_

I took off running, following the rabbits scent. I stood next to the burrow in seconds. I could sense the fear radiating off of it. _**'He knows we're here. Let me get him.' **__'As you wish.'_

Backing off, I let the demon take over. She thrashed at the rabbits home. I could hear him scurrying to retreat. She extended our right paw, catching it. Growling, she sliced at the rabbits neck, almost decapitating it. Before I knew it she was tearing into the rabbits meat with our teeth. Since it was her that was in control, I didn't taste it. I was more just there in mind. She had the rabbit devoured in minutes, leaving behind only the bones and licking up the blood. _**'That was delicious.'**__ 'If you say so.'_ I decided to allow her to run around. It's been awhile since we were able to run around without worrying about another ninja walking up. Or even worrying about one of our teammates catching us. During this time she found two more rabbits, both ending up with the same fate as the other.

After about thirty minutes I took back control, running back to where I left my belongings. I transformed back into myself, putting my clothes back on. _'That should keep you satisfied for awhile.'__** 'Maybe. Child, we should start hunting bigger game.'**__ 'If we can find any. Just enjoy what you get now.' _

I got back to the house just in time to see the team walking out. Kakashi was using a crutch to keep himself up.

"Glad to see you came back. We were about to go train." Kakashi said, gesturing towards an opening, surrounded by trees.

"Awesome. Made good timing then."

"Kira, is that blood on your cheek?" Sakura asked, leaning in closer to look at it.

I back away, quickly wiping it off. "I must have cut myself on a branch or something. No worries."

She nodded and started to walk off. Naruto must have bought it too because he followed after her. Sasuke and Kakashi were eying me suspiciously though. Sasuke looked at me for a moment longer before shrugging and walking away. Kakashi gave me a look that said 'we will talk about this later' then nodded towards the others. I walked with him to the training area. I stopped between Sasuke and Naruto while Kakashi made his way to the front of us.

"Alright. Training starts now. First we will begin with a review of chakra. Understanding chakra is essential."

"We know this." Sasuke grumbled.

"He's right! A long time ago we learned about...catera." Naruto beamed.

"It's chakra." I scolded. _'Idiot doesn't even know how to say it.' _

"Go ahead Sakura."

"Alright. I'll explain it simply so even you understand Naruto." Sakura stated.

I rolled my eyes and retreated into my own thoughts to keep from hearing her little speech. '_What a bitch. She's not making it easy to like her.' __**'You should have killed her before. I told you.' **__'Shut up! You are testing my patience.' _I let out a deep growl. Ayame licked my ear trying to calm me down. I don't know what had been up with Luna lately, but she's becoming a real pain in the ass. She's becoming thirsty quicker and her appetite has grown. I will need to talk to the Hokage when we return. Maybe I can even discuss it with Kakashi. I'm becoming closer to him. Like an older brother figure. He had a way of slipping through the cracks of the walls I built up.

I was sucked back into reality by Ayame's bark. She was letting me know Sakura stopped her lecture. Kakashi was just starting his though.

"It's just like Sakura said, you have to draw on physical and spiritual energies and then combine them within yourself. But.. How do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up till now you just guessed at the proportions hoping they would come out right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it the jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke.

"You waste so much energy that way. Then you're out of chakra and you can't fight at all, you're just a target."

"How do we change that?" Naruto asked.

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature. In order to achieve this goal you need to be ready to put your life on the line."

I watched as everyone's face dropped. _'I find it sad that they don't know this.' _ _**'You are above them in mind and body, child. Unlike them, you train both.' **__'What is up with you? You have been full of wisdom lately.' _I heard her growl slightly.

"What do you want us to do, sensei?" Sakura asked timidly.

Kakashi chuckled. "Climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?" The three exclaimed. _'He wants us just to climb a tree?'_

"That's right. But there is only one rule." Kakashi extended his arms. "No hands." _'And boom goes the dynamite. Well, its a good thing I already know how to.'_

"You have got to be kidding." Sakura slouched.

"Am I? Let's see." Kakashi began to gather chakra at his feet.

"Wait, sensei!" I rushed forward to stop him. "Can I?"

He looked shocked. "If you would like too."

I nodded. "Come on Ayame, let's show them." She barked happily and jumped off my shoulder. We walked to a nearby tree. I began to gather up my chakra, pulling them from the right portions. I watched as Ayame did the same. Ayame has her own chakra and can control it how she wishes. Just like any other ninja, she can do jutsu. She's limited on how many, since she doesn't have hands, but I have taught her the ones made for animals. Such as _Exploding Puppy._

Once a steady amount of chakra was stable at my feet, I started walking up the tree. I knew Ayame was right behind me. I heard gasps as we made our way up. Keeping my energy even, I turned and walked on a branch to where I was hanging upside down.

Kakashi yelled up at us. "Nice job. Want to explain how to do that to these guys?"

"Sure. I'll make it simple so even you can understand it, Sakura. Focus the chakra to the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree."

"Nice trick, but how is this going to help us fight Zabuza?!" Sakura bellowed.

"It is the only way, Sakura." Kakashi answered. "It is the goal of this training."

"I'll explain it further. First, you will learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point of your body. This is difficult, even for advance ninja. This sort of exercise requires a particular amount of physical and spiritual energy. And the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult part of the body to keep chakra contained and balanced. Now, are you getting it?"

"Perfect explanation, Kira." Kakashi praised. He turned to the others. "If you can master this then you can master any jutsu. Plus, this helps you maintain your chakra. Maintaining chakra is one of the most important things for ninjas to do. It helps you in battle. Now, we need to practice, talking wont help." He threw three kunai's at the others feet.

"Use the kunai's to mark your spot as you climb the tree. You will need to get a running start to travel as far up the tree as you can until you get the hang of it. Ready? GO!"

By this time Ayame and I were sitting on the tree branch. "Time for a show!" I told Ayame, scratching her behind the ear. She wagged her tail and jumped in my lap. Even she knew this was going to be interesting. I laughed as Naruto only got a couple steps up the tree before he fell, head first, onto the ground. _'Didn't use enough chakra.'_ I looked over to see Sasuke ricocheting off his tree. _'Used too much chakra.' _My eyes traveled up Sakura's tree, trying to find her.

"Hey, this is fun."

I spotted her sitting on a branch at the top of the tree. _'She actually did it on the first try. Nice.'_

"Well, it seems the two females of the squad have the best chakra control." Kakashi mused. "Not only do they understand chakra, they know how to maintain it as well. Didn't we talk about hokage? Seems one of them has a better bet of becoming one, wouldn't you say Naruto?"

"Plus, maybe the great Uchiha clan isn't as great after all." I finished.

"That's enough, sensei and Kira! You talk too much." Sakura pointed an accusing finger at me.

I simply shrugged and ignored her. Suddenly I sensed another presence. _'It's that kid. He's watching us.' _I was able to spot him behind a tree at the edge of the clearing. He turned away and walked off. Clicking my tongue, I signaled Ayame to follow me down. Once I reached the ground I walked over to Kakashi.

"I'll be right back. I want to talk to our little visitor."

Understanding what I meant, he nodded. "Alright. But don't forget, we still need to talk."

"Aye." Grabbing Ayame I took off in the direction the boy went. I was able to catch up to him in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Inari?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who the-?" He whipped around.

Holding up my hands, I smiled weakly. "It's just me. I'm Kira, by the way. I saw you watching us a moment ago."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and tilted his head down. "So? What you guys are doing is pointless. There's no way to save us. You're just wasting your time."

I grabbed him by his hand and pulled him down the path. "I want to show you something." Ayame walked down my arm to his. His face lit up and he held her. I dragged him all the way down to the edge of the water. You could see the bridge and the many builders that were working on it.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

"Do you see those men?"

"Yea."

"Those men are building that bridge because they believe in something. They are building that bridge because they know once its completed everything will get better. Your grandpa is working so very hard to give you a better life. To give your mom a better life. He's doing it to help your people." Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he absorbed my words. _'I'm making him understand. I hope anyways.'_

"My squad and I are here to help your grandpa do that. We are here to protect him and the others. To help them finish the bridge. We won't let Gato stop him. You may think of us as useless, but I promise we are here to help. We work hard every day to do just that. Your family deserves a happier future and I won't allow Gato to take that away from you. Not anymore than he already has."

Without warning Inari hugged me tightly. It caught me off guard, but I quickly recovered, patting his back lightly.

"Thank you, Kira-san."

"No problem. Now do me a favor." He looked up at me with glistening eyes. "Give your family and my squad a break. They are doing the best they can. Also, if you need anything or want to talk, don't be afraid to ask. You're stuck with me for another week so don't be scared."

"I will try. Thank you."

"Lets get you home."

It was a short walk back to his home. When we walked in Kakashi met me by the door. He nodded his head to have me follow him outside. _'Oh man, here it comes.'_ Ayame wanted to stay with Inari so I let her. They ran off to play upstairs. I followed Kakashi until we were a good distance from the house. He finally stopped and turned to me.

"Why did you leave earlier?"

Shrugging my shoulders I stated simply. "I wanted to go on a walk."

Kakashi glared. "The truth Kira!"

"Fine! You wanna know?! She had to feed so I went hunting!"

"Who, Ayame?"

"You know, for a jonin you are really stupid sometimes."

"Cut it out. Who are you talking about?"

"Who do you think?"

It finally clicked. "The demon? Is that who you're talking about?"

I nodded grimly. "She had to feed. She wouldn't shut up until I allowed her to. She was even threatening Inari. Kakashi, it's getting worse."

He stepped closer, placing a hand on my shoulder. "How?"

"Luna's appetite is growing. Just one rabbit isn't enough for her. It doesn't satisfy her for long. Also, She wants to hunt bigger game. I don't know what she has in mind, but it doesn't look good."

"You still have control, don't you?"

"Of course! And it's not that she tries to overpower me, it's just I don't want this to get out of hand. Her thirst is only going to grow. I don't want it to end up hurting someone or even killing to many animals."

"I understand. We'll figure this out. When we get back home we will head straight to the Hokage and see what he says. Until then, just keep in control. Is she satisfied enough now?"

"Yeah, she's good. She had about three rabbits so it'll last her for another week, hopefully."

"Okay, good. Kira, don't be afraid to talk to me about things like this. I'm not only your sensei, but I see you as a little sister. I only want to keep you safe, okay? I know you're strong, but even you need emotional support."

"I know, Kakashi. Thanks. Just give me time."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **This is the last chapter I will be posting the disclaimer. It is obvious that I do not own Naruto, the characters or manga, in any way, shape, or form. They are the sole creations of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Kira Okami, Ayame and any characters I make up along the way. I do, however, own this fanfic and I plan on keeping it that way._

_Now, I am fast forwarding past Haku's fight against Sasuke and Naruto, and Zabuza's fight with Kakashi. It's such a long battle (takes like four episodes and several chapters in the manga) and I want to get closer to the chunin exams. I will recap some of it, but I won't be going into details. Enjoy this chapter (: Please review/follow/favorite! _

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

We had just finished burying Zabuza an Haku under and old tree. Naruto and Sakura were standing in front of the graves while Sasuke, Kakashi and I stood off to the side. It has been two weeks since the fight that cost them their lives. In these two weeks Tazuna finished the bridge, I have been on another hunt, and Naruto has been unusually grumpy. I think what Zabuza said about shinobi being only tools for their villages has gotten to him.

I decided to ask him. "Naruto, what's up with you? You have been really down."

He shrugged.

Knowing how to get a reaction from him, I teased. "Dang, I didn't think the death of a deadly assassin would make you so sad."

Naruto bolted up right. "Yeah, right! I'm glad he's gone."

"Then what's eating at you?"

"Were these two right about ninjas?"

"You mean how a shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals? That becoming the country's tool is the most important? That's the same for the Leaf Village..."

He eyes narrowed. "Is that what it really means to be a ninja? You know what? I don't like it!"

I looked up at Kakashi. "Do you believe that, sensei?"

"Well... When you are declared a ninja, it's what they embed into you. You're suppose to protect your village and the people in it. Each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue, just like Zabuza and that boy." He answered, staring at the graves.

Naruto slumped his shoulders a bit. "Okay, I just decided! I'm going to be a ninja in my own way!"

I smiled at him softly. _'His ambition is marvelous.'_

We met Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami at the bridge. It was time to say goodbye.

"Thanks to you we've completed the bridge, but this is super sad..." Tazuna's voice faltered.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, we'll come visit!" Naruto beamed.

Inari's bottom lip started to quiver. His voice came out in a squeak. "You better."

Ayame hopped off my shoulders and into Inari's arms. She barked enthusiastically, wagging her tail, and licking his face.

I crouched down in front of them. "You better be good. Take care of your mom and the old man. You're a hero now, Inari. Act like one."

He straightened up, petting Ayame one more time before handing her back to me. "I will. I will be strong!"

I ruffed his hair then stepped back beside Kakashi. I glanced over at Naruto. He had tears in his eyes. Naruto and Inari have had a moment, the same day Inari and I did, and because of this I know they have grown closer. This goodbye was hard for the both of them.

Naruto laughed slightly. "Inari, you're sad right? It's alright to cry!"

"I'm not going to cry! But Naruto, you can cry!"

Naruto spun around. "Fine. Later."

Shaking our heads, the rest of us turned around and followed. Naruto was blubbering like a baby. _'Geez, they're just alike.'_

* * *

_A few days later_

"Hi Sakura-chan! Kira-san!" Naruto shouted, running to us from down the street.

We were waiting on Kakashi to show up. Today we had a mission.

Naruto came to an abrupt stop in front of us. Sasuke and him began to burn holes into each other. Huffing they turned around, ignoring the other. _'What is up with them? They've been like this since we got back.'_

Kakashi arrived three hours later. "Hey guys! I got lost."

"Stop lying with a straight face!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto jumped at Kakashi and shouted. "Hey, Kakashi sensei! Lately all of our missions have been easy. I want more hot ones where I can shine like..."

"Yea, yea. I pretty much know what you are going to say." Kakashi sighed.

"Lets just get this over with." I said while starting to walk off.

We completed today's mission with a little difficulty. Naruto over did himself again trying to out shine Sasuke. _**'Your teamwork has been suffering lately.' **__'I know, Luna. Naruto and Sasuke have been butting heads even more than before.' _

Some birds few by causing Kakashi to look up. "Okay, that's it for today. I have to go summit this mission report."

Sasuke turned. "Then I'm going home."

I nodded. _'Lets go train, oni.' __**'Sounds good, child.'**_

"Sasuke-kun, wait! How about we go work on our teamwork, just the two of us?" Sakura questioned. _'Wait, I have to see this.'_

Sasuke replied coldly. "You're the same as Naruto. If you have time to bother me, practice a jutsu or two. Formally, your ability is below Naruto." Sakura's face fell. It took all I had not to laugh at her.

"However." Sasuke turned to me. "Kira, you're a worthy opponent. Want to train?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "That's where I was heading anyways." I followed Sasuke to one of the training grounds.

Getting into a fighting stance I said. "I hope you're ready."

"I won't be going easy on you."

"Wouldn't imagine you would." I smirked.

Then he lunged, sending a kick to my left side. I blocked it easily by grabbing his leg, flipping him in the air. Before he could land I licked him in the stomach.

Sasuke landed on his feet, but not very gracefully. He was breathing heavily.

"Tired already?"

He answered by throwing kunais at me. I jumped up, sending chakra to my feet. As the kunais flew through the air I hopped on them, being as light as a feather. With each step I threw a kunai at Sasuke. He dodged them by doing back flip after back flip.

I had just landed in front of him when we heard a scream. _'What the hell?' _Ayame ran up to me, barking.

"Are you sure girl? Damn."

"What is it?" Asked Sasuke, irritated that our sparring match was interrupted.

"It's Naruto. Some foreign ninjas are starting a fight with him, Sakura, and Naruto's little followers."

He smirked. "Let's go check it out."

Ayame followed Naruto's scent until we found them. _**'Guess who's here!' **_Luna hummed. _'What are you..'_ Then I saw them. _'Kankuro... Temari... Why are they here?' __**'Go see child.' **__'Fine.'_

I walked up to where I was behind Naruto and Sakura. _'Here goes nothing.'_

"Hey, Kankuro. I see you're still picking on little kids. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"What?!"

Naruto and Sakura whipped around and made a path so I could go through.

Temari went wide-eyed. "Kira?"

"It's nice to see you Temari." I nodded in her direction.

Kankuro smirked. "If it isn't little Kira! Where have you been? We thought you died."

Sakura looked at me. "Kira, you know these sand ninjas?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, old friends I guess you could say."

"More like family. What happened to you Kira? You just disappeared." Temari asked.

Before I could reply a rock crashed into Kankuro's hand, making him drop Konohomaru.

Looking up in the tree I saw Sasuke. "What are you bastards doing in our village?" He asked flatly.

"Ah... Another guy who pisses me off." Kankuro hissed.

"Get lost!"

"I was trying to catch up with an old friend. Now punk, get down here. I hate show offs like you the most." Kankuro started to unravel his puppet.

"You still have Karasu, I see." I smirked.

"You can't use him!" Temari declared.

A harsh voice spoke up. "Kankuro, stop it." My blood ran cold. _**'Oh, look. It's your best friend.' **__'Fuck.'_

Gaara appeared, hanging upside down on a tree branch beside Sasuke. "You're an embarrassment to our village." His voice was cold. His face stoic. _'This isn't the same Gaara.'_

"Ga... Gaara." I whispered.

"Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic." He continued. "Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village?"

"Listen Gaara, they started it and..."

"Shut up...Or I'll kill you."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I'm also sorry. Really sorry." Temari rushed out. _'What happened to him? They are so afraid of him. He's vicious.'_

"We're a little early, but we didn't come here to play around."

"I know that." Kankuro stated.

"Lets go."

"Hey, wait!" Sakura shouted.

They stopped and turned. "What?"

"Even if you are allies with the Leaf Village, it is forbidden for shinobi's to enter each others villages without permission. State your purpose." She demanded.

"Talk about clueless." Temari said. "Don't you know anything?"

"Spit it out, Temari." I spat.

"My, my. Little Kira has grown to be a feisty one."

I glared, motioning her to go on.

"Fine. We have permission. We're here for the chunin exams."

"The chunin exams? Already? We haven't heard anything about them." I said, looking up at the sky.

"What are chunin exams?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Naruto, you are stupid." I smacked the back of his head. "The chunin exams are the exams that genin must take to become chunin."

"Really?! Why didn't you just say so! I'm so there."

"Tsk. Moron."

The entire time I could feel Gaara's gazed on me. When I glanced at him I couldn't see any emotions. I kept my face collected as well, but on the inside I was feeling a range of emotions. Sadness, anger, happiness, and something else I couldn't place.

"Hn." The group turned around to walk off again.

Suddenly Sasuke jumped in front of us. "Wait! Identify yourself."

Temari stopped. "Who? Me?"

"I doubt very seriously he means you, _Temari._" I grinned.

"The guy with the gourd on his back. What's your name?" Sasuke asked again.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto beamed. "Hi there. I bet your dying to know who I am, right?"

"I could careless." Gaara said. He turned back around.

"It was nice to see you again, Kira. We should catch up." Temari suggested.

I shrugged. "We'll see." They jumped into the air then were gone. _'He didn't even say a word to me.' __**'He couldn't keep his eyes off of you.' **_

"Kira, how do you know those guys?" Sasuke asked.

"Like I said, old friends."

"But how?"

I shook my head. "Maybe some other time." I began to walk off.

"Wait, Kira!" Naruto shouted. "Where are you going?"

"Didn't you hear Temari? The chunin exams are coming up. I need to train some more."

I made my way to the Inuzuka training grounds. _'It's sooner than I expected, but it's time to show Gaara what I'm made of.'_

* * *

"Why would someone tell us to meet him here so hastily, but then be late?!" Sakura was fuming. "I overslept and couldn't blow dry my hair!"

"Yea, I overslept too! I didn't have time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto added.

"That's gross." She grimaced.

I walked over to Sasuke who was leaning on the bridge rail. "It's only the morning and they're already getting on my nerves."

He nodded. "Why does everything have to be so high tension with them? It's annoying."

A minute later Kakashi appeared on the canopy of the bridge. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life."

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto scolded.

"Come on Kakashi, why did you call us here?" I asked impatiently. I just wanted to train. Ever since I saw Gaara yesterday, training is all I've been doing.

He jumped down. "I wanted to inform you that I nominated all of you for the chunin exams. Here are your applications." He held out four forms. We each took one. "I simply nominated you. Whether you take the exam is up to each of you. For the ones that want to participate sign the papers and turn them in at room 301 at the academy by 4pm tomorrow. That is all." Kakashi disappeared again. _'Guhh, that is annoying too.'_

The four of us started to walk off the bridge. Naruto jumped up and down. "Haihaihaiahi! Chunin exam! Chunin exam!"

Ayame barked. I nodded. "There's going to be a lot of strong guys in this thing."

The guys nodded. I felt Sakura slow down. The two guys kept walking, but I stopped and glanced back at her. Her head was down, staring at the form. Sadness etched her features.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

She looked up, but then quickly put her head back down. "I don't want to."

"Huh?"

"I can't even keep up with you, Sasuke, or Naruto. And now the chunin exam. I'll never pass."

"Don't worry, Sakura. Even if you don't think so, you are strong. You protected Tazuna from Zabuza and Haku. Who knows what would've happened if you weren't there too. You are also a master at genjutsu. We need you Sakura. You're just as part of this team as we are."

"You really think so?"

"Yep. You gotta compete."

"I'm just worried."

"Don't worry, we all are. It's the chunin exams, after all. But we just need to stick together and we'll be fine."

Sakura perked up after that.

"Let's head home. We need to rest up."

"Right!" Sakura and I went our separate ways. _'I need to find Kiba. See if Kurenai recommended him for the exam too.' _

I found my way home. Walking in the house I ran into Hana. "Hey Kira. Where are you off to?"

"Have you seen Kiba? I need to talk to him."

She nodded. "He just got back from a mission with his team. I think he went down to the hot springs."

"Thanks!" I waved at her while I ran past, heading to the hot springs.

I spotted Kiba right away, flirting with some girls. Looking down at Ayame I gave her a nod and a sly grin. "Lets make this fun."

She wagged her tail excitedly. I slipped off my clothes until I was in my undergarments. Making sure I looked good I walked up to Kiba, slipping my arms around his waist. I felt him tense up. Peering out from behind him I said. "Hi, Kiba-kun. Come join me in the spring, we can have some fun." I shot the girls a wink. Their faces contorted in disgust and they scoffed, walking off.

Kiba pried my arms off of him and turned around to face me. "Kira! Why would you do that?! I was so close!" He whined.

"Seemed like a good idea. Plus, I need to talk to you so those little flusies can wait."

He huffed and sunk into the hot spring. I followed while Ayame went to lay next to Akamaru.

Resurfacing he asked. "What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "Well, technically there's two things."

"Spit it out already."

I decided to ask him about the chunin exam. "Did Kurenai nominate you for the chunin exams?"

Kiba straightened up, puffing out his chest. "Hell yea! My entire team was. I'm going to beast those exams!"

I rolled my eyes. "It was a simple yes or no question."

He ignored that statement. "Did Kakashi nominate you?"

"Yep. The entire team." I whispered.

Kiba eyed me. "What's wrong?"

"Did you know that other genin from other countries are here to take them too? Like they are already here."

"Well, duh. It's always been like that. But you know that." He walked over to me. "Kira, what's going on?"

"I... Well the team... We..."

"Kira!"

I blew out a puff of air. "Some sand shinobi are here."

"Okay? There's going to be some." He narrowed his eyes. "Why does that matter?"

I glared at him. "You thick headed pea brain! _Sand shinobi _are here!"

"I know, but I don't-" His eyes went wide. "Wait. Are _they_ here?" I nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my entire team ran into them. It was only for a brief moment. It wasn't the best reunion."

"What happened?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what started it, but when Sasuke and I got there Kankuro had little Konohomaru by his shirt. I stepped up and teased him. They were really shocked to see me. They said that they thought I was dead. Then Sasuke hit Kankuro with a pebble. Right then Kankuro started to unwrap his puppet but Gaara showed up and told him to stop. He obeyed and then they left."

"Sounds like a great reunion."

I hit his shoulder. "I told you. Before they left though, Temari asked if we could meet up sometime and catch up. I told her we'll see."

"Why don't you? You did say that they treated you like family before. The only one that had a problem was that Gaara guy."

"That's it though, Gaara was my best friend. I couldn't even talk to him when I saw him. What am I suppose to say when they ask where I went? 'Oh, your brother ordered me to leave and told me if I didn't he would kill me so I ran away.' That's going to go down nicely."

"Maybe he will apologize."

"I doubt it. He's changed, Kiba. He's not that little boy anymore. When I looked into his eyes all I saw was pure evil and hatred. I don't know what happened to him, but he's not my Gaara. Not anymore."

Kiba wrapped me in a hug. "Don't worry about it then. This is your home now, Kira. I am your best friend now and my clan is your clan. We all love you."

I hugged him back. "Thank you, Kiba."

He pulled back and wiped a tear on my cheek that I didn't even know had fallen. "Come on, let's go home. We have to turn in the stuff for the exams tomorrow."

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **Yay, chunin exams! Remember, I westernized this so I do spell it chunin and not chuunin. If you find any misspellings or mistakes please let me know. I looked up the correct way to spell all names and such, but you never know. **Special note**: I am skipping the 'interview' that they put in the beginning of the second test. That's all. Enjoy the read! :) Any and all reviews/favorites/follows are welcomed and loved!_

**Chapter 6: Exam Day**

_The Next Day_

I met the Sasuke and Sakura in front of the academy entrance. No one else was outside. Naruto came running up soon after. "Hey Sakura-kun and Kira-chan!"

I nodded my head in his direction. After making sure everyone's paperwork was signed we went inside. We reached the second floor and saw a massive group of people standing outside of a room labeled 301. _'That's not right. We only went up two flights. This must be a trick.'_

We reached the front of the pack when a boy in a green jumpsuit was kicked back. One of the chunin blocking the entrance scolded. "Hah! You plan to take the chunin exam with that?! You should just quit now!"

"Yeah." The other agreed. "You're just a little kid."

A girl in pigtails stood. "Please. Let us through." Suddenly she charged, but didn't get far. The chunin with bandages on his face punched her. It was so quick I almost didn't see it.

The two chunin's took turns speaking. "Listen." "This is our kindness." "The chunin exam isn't easy. Even we have failed it three straight times." "Those that take the exam end up quitting as shinobis. Then there's those that die during the exam. We've seen it all." "And chunin often become captains of military teams. The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade.. that is all the captains responsibility. Yet, kids like you think you can pass? We are just thinning out those that will fail. Anyways, what's wrong with that?"

Ayame growled at the shinobi's remarks. Even she didn't like their cocky ways.

Sasuke stepped forward. "I agree but... You will let me pass through."

I stepped next to him. "And also remove the surrounding created with genjutsu."

Sasuke nodded. "We're going to the third floor."

The chunin with long hair smirked. "Ah, so you noticed."

I looked at Sakura. "You must have noticed first."

Sasuke turned to her. "Yeah, your analytic ability and genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team."

Her face reddened. "Of course! I noticed it awhile ago because this is only the second floor."

"Yup!" Naruto agreed.

The surrounding area then twirled and the sign above the door read 201.

"Not bad." The guy with bandages grinned. "But all you noticed was an illusion. Let's see how you deal with this!" _'Seriously? Don't need a fight now.'_

I watched has Sasuke and the chunin lifted their legs up for a kick. Knowing what was coming I ran and caught their legs, keeping them from colliding. Apparently I wasn't the only one who saw it because the guy with the jumpsuit and bushy brows was doing the same. He had a hold of their feet while I held onto their ankles. '_He's just as fast as I am. Maybe faster.'_

I could tell he was shocked to see me in front of him. I dropped the two ankles and turned around walking back towards the stairs.

"Kira! Where are you going?" Naruto shouted after me.

"The third floor. That's where we need to be." I kept walking until I was at the top of the stairs on the third floor. _'**Child, you should wait on them.'** 'Fine, fine.'_

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes while Ayame made herself comfortable on my head. It was only a minute later when the rest of my team walked out.

"There you are, Kira!" Sakura beamed.

"Yea, here I am. Can we get going now?" We were about to walk off when a voiced boomed from above.

"Hey, you with the attitude."

Looking up, I saw bushy brow. _'What the hell does he want?'_

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Not you. The other one."

I glared at him. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to fight you."

"Right now?"

"Yes. My name is Rock Lee and I challenge you, Kira Okami! And also!" He winked at Sakura. "Sakura, I love you! You are an angel." Little hearts were sent soaring at Sakura. I scoffed as Sakura dodge them dramatically.

"What if I don't want to challenge you?" I backfired.

"Well, I also want to fight Sasuke Uchiha." He glanced at Sasuke.

"So you do know my name." Sasuke inquired.

"Yes. All my life I've heard how great the Uchiha clan is and I want to experience it first hand. But I would like to fight Kira. The number one rookie."

"As long as Kira doesn't want to fight you I will accept your challenge."

I looked between the two. _'I want to observe a fight, not participate in one. Not yet, anyways.' _"I don't see the point in fighting right now. It wouldn't do me any good. Go ahead, Sasuke. Show him the truth behind the Uchiha name. But make it quick, we have less than thirty minutes to register for the exam."

He smirked. "Don't worry, it'll take less than two minutes. You heard the lady. I'll show you what it means to be an Uchiha."

Lee moved his right hand forward. "Bring it."

Sasuke charged, throwing his fist back to punch. Lee easily dodge and sent a kick to his head. Sasuke barely missed the attack and blocked before Lee sent another one his way. Lee was able to maneuver around the defense and landed a kick right to his face, sending him flying backwards a good ten feet.

Sasuke got up. "I've been waiting to try this out." He opened his eyes to reveal the sharigan in both. _'So he's activated it. This will be interesting.' _Sasuke charged again, only to be kicked.

"Do you see it now?" Lee asked. "I am not using ninjutsu or genjutsu. What I am using is simply taijutsu and it needs no tricks. Your sharigan is useful when going against ninjutsu and genjutsu, but since I am only using taijutsu you may be able to predict what I am able to do, but you won't be able to stop it."

Lee kicked Sasuke, again, sending him into the air. Lee was then behind Sasuke, acting like a shadow. _'Hmm, Dancing Leaf Shadow, not bad.' _Lee began to unravel the wrappings that were on his arms. _'What is he planning?'_ Lee was about to show us, but a mini windmill came out of no where, pinning his bandages to the wall.

"That is enough, Lee!" I looked over and was a taken back to see a giant turtle. '_What in the world?'_

"Ahh, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. I looked back to see Sasuke falling. '_Shit, he's not going to land right.'_

I ran and caught Sasuke before he hit the ground. "You okay there, buttercup?" He didn't answer and continued to stare down. "Alrighty then." I let him go and turned my attention back to Lee who was being scolded by the turtle.

"Are you ready to take responsibility for your actions?" Asked the turtle.

"Yes." Lee murmured.

"Okay then, Guy sensei appear!" There was a puff of smoke and an older version of Lee appeared, standing on top of the turtle. '_So this is the guy Kakashi is always in competitions with?' _The man standing before us looked like a splitting image of Lee. Green jumpsuit, bushy brows, bowl haircut, big eyes.

Guy grinned. "Hey! What's shaking? Life treating you good?" '_This guy is creepy.' _"Now Lee, your punishment!" Guy punched Lee straight in the face. '_Dang!'_ Guy approached Lee and I thought he was going to punch him again, but instead he knelled. "I'm sorry Lee, but you had to be punished."

"It's okay sensei.

"Oh, Lee."

"Oh, sensei!" Before I could register the scene, Guy and Lee were crying, hugging each other, and apologizing. I face palmed. Even the turtle was crying.

The sob fest quickly ended though and Guy ordered Lee to run a hundred laps.

"Wait! What about the chunin exams?" Sakura asked.

Guy chuckled. "Right. I forgot about those. Uh hum, Lee not only did you disobey the rules, but you interrupted the exams so lets say 500 laps! How does that sound?" _'That's not what she meant... What is up with these guys? There's no way this is the guy Kakashi battles against.' _Deciding to confirm that I asked him. "Hey, you're the one Kakashi rivals against, right?"

Guy smiled. "So Kakashi talks about me, huh? Yes, you could say we are arch rivals for all eternity."

"Yeah, yeah. You're ahead of him in points by one, is that correct?"

"I am at 50 wins and 49 loses!"

"You won the handstand competition?"

Guy grinned. "Yes! The truth is I am stronger than Kakashi."

Rolling my eyes, I said. "Sure. Well, it was nice talking to you, but we need to go sign up for the exam."

"Right! Lee, you should accompany them. I will see you later." Guy disappeared. _'What is up with jonin disappearing like that? It's freaking annoying.'_

Lee started to wrap his hand back up. "I lied to you Sasuke. I said I wanted to test my skills and that is true, but you are not who I wanted to test them against. The truth is the best genin is someone on my team and I want to defeat him. That is why I entered these exams. You were just practice. But now, you are a target! I will crush you." He turned to me. "Kira, I want to fight you also. I haven't been given the honor to do so, but it will come and you will be defeated."

I kept my face stoic, but could feel the anger boiling within. _'This kid has some nerve.'_ Even Ayame growled in annoyance.

"There you have it." He said. "Considered yourself warned!" With that he jumped up onto the balcony and left.

"Oh, Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

"Well how about that." Naruto said. "Looks like the Uchiha's aren't as great as everyone thinks they are."

Sakura growled. "Naruto!"

Sasuke let out a low grumble. "Just shut up! Next time I'll drive him to his knees."

"Yeah, right. Says the guy who just got his butt kicked."

"Stop it! What are you trying to say, Naruto?" Sakura fumed.

You saw his hands when he took off the tape, right? I bet he trains, day in and day out. He trains harder than you." Naruto directed at Sasuke.

I slid down my left arm warmer showing the scars and burns that covered my arm and hand. "Lee isn't the only one that trains day in and day out."

Sakura gasped. "Kira! What happened to your hands?!"

"Training is what happened. Using your body as a direct weapon. Like Lee, I specialize in taijutsu. This is the result. Lee may be more equipped in it, since that is all he can use, but I work very hard to obtain a high level as well." Ayame walked down my arm to lick my hand.

"So what? Lee wants to fight Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Lee wants to fight Sasuke and I." I turned to Sasuke. "For you, it might be more of a challenge since you are more into ninjutsu, but you are not any less stronger than he is. Lee is quick. That is the only real difficulty. Nothing that more training can't solve."

Sasuke smirked. "Fine. This thing is starting to get interesting. The chunin exams, can't wait to see whats next. Let's get started, Naruto, Kira, Ayame, Sakura!" He started to walk away.

_**'You boosted his spirit quickly.' **__'Just gotta know what to say.' _Ayame went back to my shoulder and I rolled up my arm warmer.

We followed Sasuke out of the hall and made our way to room 301. Kakashi was standing outside, blocking the doors.

"Glad to see you have all came. Though one of you could have stayed behind."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. It's always been like that."

"Wait." I butted in. "There are four of us. Is that going to affect it?"

"Not necessarily. We have discussed this with the Hokage and because of the odd situation they are allowing you four, as a team, to participate in the exam."

"Good. I know it's because of me that we are an odd team and would hate if we couldn't participate because of it."

"That doesn't matter now. You are all here and for the right reasons. Sakura, Sasuke, Kira and Ayame, and Naruto. I'm proud of you! Couldn't of asked for a better team." He stepped aside. "Good luck."

"We won't let you down, sensei! Believe it!" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke and I went over to the doors and pushed them open. We all stepped inside. The room was filled with genin from all over. And scary looking ones at that. _'These guys look beastly.'__** 'You're not scared are you, child?' **__'What? NO! I was just saying.' __**'You are a beast yourself, don't forget that.'**__ 'I know, Luna. I know.'_

I flinched as I felt Ayame claw into my shoulder and whined. "What is it girl?" She let out a small whimper. "You sense him? Don't worry, Ayame. It'll be fine." Ayame could feel Gaara's murderous chakra. She was not only letting me know that he was here, but was also informing me of how much darker he became since yesterday. She was worried about my safety and the safety of our team. No matter how strong Ayame is, she is just a puppy and becomes frightened like any other.

Before I could inform the others that we had to watch our backs, Sasuke was gulped up by another fangirl. This one being Ino. _'Ugh, they're everywhere!'_

"So it's you three. I knew this was going to be a drag, but I didn't know it was going to be that kind." I looked up to see Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hey look, it's the three stooges." Naruto insulted.

"You know what pip squeak? Oh, never mind you're not worth the time."

"Well well, looks like the old gang is back together." Ayame began to purr and I did a slight happy dance in my head. _'Kiba!'_

I turned and in all their glory was Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino. Ayame jumped off my shoulder and ran to Kiba. He grabbed her as she pounced on his chest.

"Geez, Kiba. You just got here and you're already taking my dog." I scolded playfully.

"What can I say, she likes me better." Just as he said that Akamaru jumped off his head and into my arms. "What?! Akamaru what are you doing?!"

"Guess _he _likes me better." I petted Akamaru then placed him on top of my head. "Good boy."

"You guys too? Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing." Shika grumbled.

"Yep. Here we all are, the ten rookies." Kiba chuckled. "This is going to be fun. At least for those good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke?" _'The douche! Didn't even put me in there. Imma kill him.'_

"Kiba, careful you don't get over confident." Sasuke insinuated.

"Please, we are going to blow you guys sky high. We have been training like crazy."

Naruto scoffed. "What do you think we've been doing? Sitting around, picking daisies? You don't know what training means!"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "Don't mind Kiba. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Huh?"

Hinata blushed and looked down. _'Her crush for Naruto is so obvious and Naruto is completely oblivious. Poor Kiba doesn't have a chance.'_

I walked up to Kiba. "Can I have my pup back now Kiba?"

"You don't like Akamaru?"

"I never said I was giving him back. I just want Ayame back."

His eyes narrowed. "Who said she wants to go back to you?"

Ayame answered his question by nipping his hand causing him to drop her. Before she hit the ground I reached out and grabbed her. She licked my hand and I placed her on my shoulder.

"Ayameeee." Kiba whined. "Come back."

I looked up at Akamaru. "You should go back to Kiba before he has a heart attack." He barked in agreement then jumped off my head and onto Kiba's.

Kiba scratched Akamaru's behind the ears. "Glad to have you back buddy."

Just then a guy with glasses and gray hair walked up. Turns out his name is Kabuto. He was warning us to keep a low profile. I zoned out, not caring to listen to this seven time veteran on how to fail. Instead I began searching the crowd for a certain group of sand shinobi. It didn't take but a second before I found the clump of familiar red hair. _'Should I go talk to them?' __**'That's up to you. Can you face him?' **__'I just want to talk to Temari and maybe Kankuro.' __**'Go on ahead then.'**_

I turned my head to face Ayame. "I'm going to introduce you to some old friends of mine. Don't be scared, we'll be fine."

I was able to take three steps before a hand grabbed my arm. It was Kiba.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to say hi to some old friends."

He growled. "That's not a good idea, Kira."

I removed his hand. "Don't worry, Kiba-kun. I'll be fine."

"You better stay within my line of vision."

Waving him off I said. "Whatever. I'll be back in a minute." I slipped into the crowd and fought my way through the different teams until I stood in front of the sand siblings.

Temari's face brightened when she saw me. "Kira! Glad to see you. I didn't expect you to actually be here."

"Just because I found out about the exam after you doesn't mean I wasn't coming."

She hugged me and I patted her back softly. '_Not there yet, Temari.'_

"Whose mutt?" Kankuro asked, sticking his nose up.

"This is Ayame, MY full breed wolf." I scratched her head. "Why don't you say hi, Ayame?" She barked, extending a paw to all but Kankuro who she simply glared at. "You're already on her bad side, Kank."

"When did you get her?" Temari asked, petting Ayame.

"She was given to me not long after I moved here." I stole a glance at Gaara, but didn't see a response.

Kankuro slowly reached out his hand. Ayame stiffed it then looked at me. I nodded at her and she happily put her head under his hand, allowing him to pet her. A small grin appeared on his face before he asked. "Speaking of that... Why did you leave?"

Just then I sensed Gaara stiffen. _'That got a reaction.'_ Gaara looked at me, eyes slightly wide before his face went back to its normal cold stature.

I sighed. "Maybe some other time guys. This isn't the right place for that discussion." They both nodded in agreement and I felt Gaara slightly relax. _**'Will you ever tell them?' **__'I don't know. If anything, Gaara should be the one to do it.' _

Kankuro opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Naruto's big mouth. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat every one of ya! Believe it!"

I slouched. "Naruto you imbecile!"

Temari laughed. "That a teammate of yours?"

"Unfortunately."

"He's got some spunk that kid."

Nodding, I made eyed contact with Kiba. He had his arms crossed and cocked his head to the side, signaling me to come back.

"Fine." I mouthed. I looked back at the three before me. "I'm going to head back. It should be starting soon anyways. I'll catch up with ya later."

"Sounds good." Temari said. "Maybe you can show us around sometime since we will be here for awhile."

"Alright." I shrugged. "See you three soon." With that I walked back to the rookies and took a stand next to Kiba.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It was fine. Just like I said it would be. Just said hi and introduced them to Ayame."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Just keeping an eye out for ya."

I sighed and leaned into him. "I know, Kiba. I know." I couldn't help but feel like I had eyes staring at me from behind.

* * *

"Stupid written test and stupid rules that didn't even matter! Stupid Ibiki playing his stupid mind games." I grumbled as the remaining of us exited the academy.

Kiba pushed me. "Stop whining. You knew all the answers anyways. How do you think I got them? Akamaru copied your paper."

I pushed him back. "Shut up. You know I hate tests."

He laughed. "True. At least we all passed. Now we have the second test tomorrow!"

* * *

'_Restricted area?Where the hell are we?'_ The remaining candidates for the exam stood in front of a fenced off forest. '_This is where the second test is?'_

Anko, the second tests proctor, answered my questions. "This is where we will be hosting the second test of the exam. However, we call it 'The Forest of Death'."

I sweat dropped. "You have got to be kidding."

"Now before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all. It's this consent form. You must read it over and sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Because some of you may not come back and I need your approval of that. Here, hand these out." She passed the forms to Naruto who took one then passed them to me. Slowly the forms went around the crowd.

"Now, I will explain what you will be doing at this test. First, this test will tax every one of your survival skills. I will give you a description of the practice zone. The forty fourth training ground has forty four entrance gates, rivers, and a forest inside. In the center is a tower that is about six and a half miles from each gate. Inside this forest is where you will undergo the survival test.

The test consist of an anything-goes battle to get your hands on one of each scroll; heaven and earth. Twenty six teams are left so half will have the heaven scroll and the other half will have the earth scroll. I will hand out one scroll to each team."

"So how do we pass?" Sasuke asked.

"Your entire team must bring a heaven scroll and earth scroll to the tower."

"That means no more than half of the teams will pass." Sakura stated.

"I never said it would be easy. Oh, by the way, there is a time limit. You must reach the tower in five days."

I grinned. "Completely surrounded by enemies: human, animal, and nature. We will have to keep a constant watch, no time to rest."

"Exactly. This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

Shikamaru raised his hand. "So, in the middle of the exam can you quit?"

"Of course not! In the middle of a battle you can't go 'sorry, I quit'. Well, actually, I guess you could but it would probably get you killed."

"How troublesome."

"There is also some ways you can get disqualified. Number one: if not all team members make it to the tower after the five days. Number two: if a team looses a member or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important, none of you, absolutely none of you can open the scroll and read the contents inside."

"What happens if it accident flops open and you read it?" Naruto questioned.

Anko chuckled. "Let me put it to you this way, young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know." _'Gah, dumbass.' _"There are times when you must deliver secret documents. The scroll rule tests your integrity. Okay, we are done. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them for your scrolls. After that, each team pick a gate and you will be led inside." She sighed. "Oh, one word of advice, just don't die!" The crowd dispersed.

"Typical word of advice." I mumbled. Ayame barked, understanding my sarcasm. I walked over to Sasuke who was sitting under a tree.

"Hey, buttercup. Signing the consent form, right?"

"Duh."

I sat next to him to use his pen. After signing, I looked around to find the others. Sakura and Naruto were walking towards us.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Believe it!"

"Let's turn in the forms and get our scroll." Sakura suggested. We nodded and went behind the curtain to do so. We decided it would be best for me to have the scroll. I put it in my pouch for safe keeping. They gave us gate twelve so we made our way to that entrance. We stood there for about five minutes before Anko announced the start of the test and our gate was unlocked. The four of us casually walked into the forest. _'Time for the fun to begin.' __**'Maybe even a hunting trip or two.'**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: You Pass**

_'Ugghh, my head is pounding. Where am I? Luna?' *Silence* Luna?' *Silence* 'Dammit Luna, answer me!' *Silence* 'Fuck!'_

I heard a voice to my right. "What should we do? Kick her awake?"

"Can I do it?" Asked a voice to my left.

"Sure, go ahead."

I reached out and grabbed the foot, stopping it in it's tracks. "Kick me." I mumbled. "And you're dead." Slowly I opened my eyes. Standing above me was Shikamaru and Chouji. I had a hold of Chouji's foot. I let go of it, slowly raising myself off the ground. "Where is that bastard Orochimaru? I'll kill him!"

"Kira-san, he's not here. He fled." Sakura came up, giving me a hug. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Oi, Sakura, let go. Bruised here."

"Right, sorry!" She chuckled softly, grabbing a piece of her hair to play with it.

I eyed her. "What happened to your hair?"

"Oh, this? Just trying to change my image."

"Okayyy... What do you mean Orochimaru fled?"

Her face became serious. "After you were knocked out, Sasuke got stronger and attacked him. It was very close. But Orochimaru used a paralysis jutsu, making it to where neither one of us could move. He said that Sasuke was worthy and stronger than his older brother. Then he bit Sasuke! Right on his neck! He said it was a present and that Sasuke will come looking for him for power. Then he left. He just ran away."

I nodded. _'So he put the curse seal on him. Sasuke actually lived through it? He is much stronger now.' _Looking around I noticed multiple people were with us. Shika, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Neiji. _'Why is everyone here? And where is Ayame?'_

"Sakura!" I called. "Where is Ayame?"

Just then there was a loud bark coming from above. I looked up to where Neiji was and saw Ayame laying next to him.

I clapped at her. "Ayame! Come here girl!" She ran down the tree then jumped into my arms. She licked my face furiously. "Alright, alright. I'm happy to see you too. Stop it." I laughed slightly, pulling her away.

She barked happily and wagged her tail. I placed her on my shoulder so she could curl up.

I walked over to Sakura and Sasuke. "Why is everyone here?"

"They came to help us. We were under attack by those sound nins." I turned to the two teams. "Thank you, guys."

"Don't mention it." Ino said.

* * *

"Naruto, do it again!" I shouted, pulling the fish from the tree that Sasuke and I threw kunais at. "You guys need more food than that."

"You do it! This is tiring!"

"Sasuke-kun, it's all set up for a fire! We just need a fireball please!" Sakura yelled.

I sighed. "I guess four fish is enough. Sasuke will you go start the fire?"

"Sure."

We gathered around the fire Sasuke made. Everyone was cooking their fishes while I munched on berries. Sasuke was cooking Ayame's for her.

"This is the fourth afternoon since the start of the second test." Sasuke began. "The second test started around 2:30pm meaning we only have about 25-26 hours left."

"And most of the teams have already received their scrolls. There may not be any scrolls left for that matter." I added.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well, there was twenty six teams meaning thirteen received the heaven scroll and thirteen the earth. Only thirteen teams are able to pass. However, Orochimaru burned our heaven scroll."

"So that means..." Sasuke started.

"From that point on the amount of teams that can pass went down by one. And we can't be sure that the rest of the scrolls are in tact. If one of the scrolls is destroyed that makes the other half meaningless." I finished.

Sasuke straightened. "Since parting with our leaf comrades we needed two days to heal our injuries, but we have to be more active now. Either way, the next enemy is our last chance!"

I stood up. "I'm going to gather some water. Ayame, stay here. Watch over everything." She barked in response.

Sasuke stood also. "I'll help you." Nodding, I began walking off towards the river. Sasuke followed behind.

"Do you think we'll be able to find a team to take a scroll from?" I asked, kneeling down to gather water.

"We must. There has to be other teams left."

I nodded. "There, I think this will be enough. Lets head back before something happens."

We rounded a corner and then I could sense the other chakra that was present and heard Ayame's deep growls.

"Shit."

"What?"

I motioned him to stay quiet and pointed towards the group.

Sasuke halted. "An enemy?!"

"Not quite."

We came forward to hear the ending of their discussion.

"-Those that saw it would be knocked out here until the end of the exam."

"You're Kabuto, right?" I asked. "What are you doing out here all alone?" Ayame jumped to my shoulder, glad to have me back. She didn't like Kabuto.

"It's not like I'm after your scroll."

"Yeah." Sasuke sneered. "If you were, you could have just taken it from Naruto just then. So you're also after the heaven scroll."

Kabuto grinned. "Nope. I already have both." He held out his hand to show both scrolls. "Well, I'm off."

"Wait!" Sasuke bellowed. "Fight me."

"Sasuke! That wouldn't be wise." I scolded. _'Someone is watching us. If Sasuke starts fighting then our visitor can strike. Two enemies is not a good thing.'_

"Fight? You're serious."

Sasuke glowered. "Sorry... We don't have any time left."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun. I don't know about this." Sakura stuttered.

"Shut up! We don't have a choice. I said it before, this is the only way for us to survive in this forest."

"You're lying." Kabuto declared.

"What?"

"You aren't as cold-hearted as you say. If this test really turned you into that than why ask me to fight? Instead you could have just attacked me and tried to take the scroll. That's a ninja."

I sighed. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes, I'll tell you the path you should take, but I'll tell you as we move. The smoke from the fire and the smell of cooked fish can be sensed from far away. Wild beasts and enemies could be on the way." Kabuto glanced behind him as he said this causing me to narrow my eyes. _'So he knows we have a guest too."_

"Let's move." I took off towards the forest.

I looked at Kabuto. "Are there really enemies left?"

"Yes, no doubt about it. Just think about it. Do you know the smartest fighting tatic in a large area?"

"Are you meaning an ambush?"

"Precisely."

Sakura smiled. "So basically we go after a team that's heading for the tower and has assembled both the heaven and earth scrolls!"

"Oh! I get it! I get it!" Naruto beamed.

"You're one-third correct."

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"I think what he's trying to say is that there's a problem in that plan." I said.

Sakura was puzzled. "What do you mean Kira-san?"

"We're not the only ones thinking that. There's most likely others waiting by the tower with traps set."

"I see!" Naruto yelled. "So there are already tons of enemies near the tower just waiting to ambush us! Ha! It's more exciting with the handicap." He smiled widely. "Bring it on!"

"So that's two thirds, whats the other one-third, Kabuto?" I questioned.

Kabutos face hardened. "People I call 'collectors' that appear around this time of the test."

"Collectors?"

"Basically those who collect extra scrolls in case they run into a strong enemy and need a gift to ensure their escape. Or those that want to pick off more teams to ensure an easier time during the third test."

Shaking my head, I said. "Those ones are strong and confident in their abilities. The worst possible enemies at this time."

Sasuke smirked. "I finally understand why you appeared in front of us, Kabuto. You're scared too."

"Exactly."

Kabuto held out his arms stopping us. "Now, we can finally see the tower. We must be careful from here on out."

Suddenly there was a loud crunch. Naruto threw a kunai behind us. "There!"

Pinned to a tree was a **HUGE** black centipede.

"Oh, it was just a centipede." Naruto grumbled.

"Just a centipede?! It was so big! Nasty, look at all those legs." Sakura grimaced.

Kabuto slouched. "Naruto-kun, I'd like us to avoid unnecessary actions and noises from here on."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "He's right. Being too loud will only tip off our enemies."

"And they do not have a fun welcome party planned for us. From this point on let's move as slowly and safely as time allows." Kabuto finished.

Everyone agreed. "Right!" "Okay." "Yeah."

* * *

"I can't..." Sakura fell.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yelled.

"How long have we been walking? We aren't getting closer to the tower at all."

I chuckled. "Looks like we walked right into our welcome party." I pointed. "See, look."

"That's.. No way!" In front of us was the centipede Naruto killed. "Wh-what the hell is going on?!" Naruto screamed.

"Genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Looks like it." Kabuto said. " We have totally fallen into a trap. Seems like they took advantage of our worry and made us walk around in circles."

"They are watching us." I clarified. "They probably plan to tire us out and then attack us."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses. "Then it's going just as planned. So they should be about ready to attack."

"Yeah."

Just then black bodies emerged from every where. The ground, tree limbs, thin air.

Ayame and I got into a fighting stance. _'This is going to be different without Luna. Fucking Orochimaru and his stupid seals.'_

One of the clones laughed. "Hehe, you're trapped rats."

"Shut up! I'll take care of this." Naruto charged at the clone, punching through it's stomach. Then he fell to the ground.

"Great job, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. However, instead of disappearing, the clone reformed growing another body. _'Two clones in one? Who are these guys?"_

I looked at Sasuke. "Now would be a good time to use that blood line thing of yours."

He nodded, activating his sharingan. I noticed the clone Naruto attacked getting ready to strike at him. "Naruto!" I shouted, throwing shuriken at the clone. They cut threw his arm, but it grew back quickly.

"Kira!" Ayame jumped on me, knocking me down mere seconds before the clone could embed the kunai into my skull. It was able to slice my cheek before I fell though.

"Kira-san! Are you okay?" Kabuto shouted.

"I'm alright. Thank you Ayame." I kissed her on the nose before moving her off me. _'It's an illusion. How did it cut me?'_

"Give us your scroll." One of the clones demanded.

"Does the fact Kira-chan got cut mean they are shadow clones? But shadow clones disappear when they receive a direct hit. So is this a genjutsu? Which is it?" Naruto asked. He began to run at them again. "Damn it!"

"Don't!" Sasuke yelled. "It's useless! They are illusions. This is the enemies genjutsu."

Sakura looked at him. "But Kira-san's injury is real."

"No, Sasuke is correct. The enemy is hiding somewhere and matching their moves with the clones making it seem like the illusions are attacking." I informed them.

"Then lets find the idiots throwing the kunais and kick their asses!" Screamed Naruto.

"But this confuses were the kunais are coming from and prevents us from accurately locating the enemy. Which is exactly what they planned to do." Explained Kabuto. "The real enemy won't reveal themselves until we can no longer move."

I huffed. "So all we can do right now is dodge their attacks."

Naruto growled. "Alright, if that's their plan then that's what we will do!"

And that's exactly what we did. We dodged and blocked the attacks. This went on for minutes.

"Ahh, you guys are becoming a pain in my ass." I grumbled, blocking another kunai.

"That's it! I'm going to finish this!" Naruto made hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Naruto you idiot! Don't waste all your chakra!"

Too late. Hundreds of Naruto's rushed at the illusions, getting rid of them, one by one. Finally they were all gone. Naruto fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Ugh, it's over."

Three mist ninjas appeared in front of us. The one in the middle laughed. "You... you're the guy who got my shoulder. I finally found you. I can return the favor!"

"I don't think so." I sneered. Just then Sasuke, Sakura, Kabuto, and I appeared behind the ninjas. "Good plan, Naruto. It went perfectly."

"Them... How? Since when?!"

"Idiots!" Naruto yelled, our clones turning into him then poofing. "We finally got you by the tails! The clone jutsu was just a trick! It was a diversion while I became the whole team!"

"The moment Naruto released the jutsu, the four of us hid. You genjutsu users got a taste of your own medicine."

Naruto's right knee buckled and he collapsed to the ground.

"Naruto! You've used too much chakra. Kira and I will take care of this."

Before I could react, Naruto punched one of the mist ninjas causing the domino affect to occur and the three shinobi were thrown across the ground. _'Woah, how is he still functioning?'_

He shook his fist at us. "I'm damn sick of you two always stealing the juicy parts."

"You're pretty good, but we aren't _unlucky_ just yet." The long haired ninja said. "Now, we'll show you our ninjutsu!" At least fifty clones appeared. _'More clones?'_

"Why don't you just face us head on? Stop using clones!" I backfired.

"Are these shadows clones?" Naruto questioned.

"No, they're normal clones." Sasuke answered. "But there must be a trick so watch out."

"Heh, if that's the case then there's only one real enemy. I'll just blast them all 'til I hit the real one."

"Idiot, that plan won't work."

"I told you to stay out of this!"

Ayame barked, trying to get Naruto's attention, but he was too focus on the clones he couldn't hear her. She became frantic, her barking turned into shallow whines. Ayame couldn't sense the enemies chakra spike. All the clones had a small amount which meant the real ninjas weren't there. They were all clones. Naruto was just wasting his strength and energy. She looked at me then cocked her head at Naruto. I nodded at her. "Okay, I'll try."

"Naruto! Stop it! It's useless."

"No, I'll find them!"

Ayame barked and ran towards Naruto. She jumped on him just in time as one of the clones brought a kunai down towards him.

"Ayame!" I hollered.

"A-Ayame!" Naruto stuttered. She was whimpering. I could see blood oozing from her hind leg. "Damn it!"

"Stop, Naruto!" I bellowed. "No matter how many you punch, you won't find the real ones."

"Then were are the enemies attacking from? Normal clones can't attack!"

"If we knew that then things would be easy. This is their plan." Sasuke answered.

I looked at Sasuke. "You need to find their hiding place. Use the sharingan and find it."

Another clone went to attack and Naruto blocked. Ayame let out a fierce growl and was thrown, a cut appearing on her chest. The real ninja stood above her. _'No, Ayame!'_

"I found it." Sasuke declared. "They are hiding in the earth and attack from the clones shadow."

Naruto kicked the mist ninja in the face sending him flying in the air, hitting the others and making them unconscious. He bent down and picked up Ayame. She licked his face in thanks for saving her.

"Great job, Naruto!" Sakura wooed. I ran to Ayame, taking her into my arms. Her breathing was rigid. The cut on her leg wasn't deep, but the one on her chest was bad. I reached into my pack, getting out the healing ointment. I infused my chakra and applied the ointment to her chest wound. "Hopefully that heals quickly. You'll be okay, girl." I soothed her, stroking her head. She nuzzled into the crook of my arm and fell asleep.

"I found it! I found it! It's the heaven scroll!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Great..." Kabuto cooed. _'Him... Something isn't right with him.' _I could tell by the look on Sasuke's face that he didn't trust Kabuto either.

We made our way to the tower. Just as we reached two closed set of doors, two leaf shinobis' rounded the corner. I recognized them as Kabuto's teammates.

"Oh, it's you guys. You're late, Kabuto." One said.

"Sorry, we ran into some trouble." Kabuto turned to us. "We are going to go through this door. Good luck to both of us!"

"Yeah!" Naruto gushed. I simply nodded my head at them and turned towards the doors. Grabbing onto the handles asked my team. "You guys ready?"

"Believe it!"

I pushed the doors open to reveal an empty room.

"Nobody's here." Naruto revealed. "What should we do?"

"Hey, look at that." Sakura pointed at the wall in front of us.

I studied the wall. "Without heaven..."

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Looks like it's missing words there."

"This is probably about the scrolls." Sakura suggested. "I think they are telling us to open up the scrolls."

Naruto took out the heaven scroll as I took out the earth. "Alright let's open them up."

Naruto and I glanced at each other and I saw his gulp. I nodded and together we opened up both the scrolls. On each scroll was part of a summoning jutsu.

"Naruto, let go of the scroll!" I commanded as I tossed mine. He did the same and in mere seconds a dark whirlwind appeared. The smoke dispersed to reveal Iruka.

He smirked at us. "Hey! Long time no see."

"What's going on?" Sakura demanded.

"Looks like you guys had trouble."

I stepped forward. "Not that I'm not happy to see you Iruka, but why are you here?"

He smiled warmly. "The end of the second test is set up so that we chunins meet up with the exam takers. And I was allowed to be the one to greet you."

"Greet us?"

Iruka checked his pocket watch. "Phew, just made it in time. The second test, all four of you pass. Congratulations. To celebrate your successful completion of the second test I'd like to buy you a round of ramen, but-"

Iruka couldn't finish his sentence because he was tackled by Naruto. "WE DID IT!"

"H-hey, Naruto. Listen, until the end-"

"We did it, we did it, we did it! We did it! I'm so happy!"

I collapsed to the ground and shook my head. '_Even after all of that he still has energy. This kid.'_

Ayame awoke with a start do to Narutos yells. I patted her head softly, soothing her back to sleep. The cut on her chest was healing nicely, but her strength was still low.

Iruka laughed. "You still haven't changed in your inability to relax."

Sasuke smirked. "Heh, I see now."

I glanced at him. "Care to elaborate?"

"If we had opened the scrolls during the test... What were you going to do, Iruka sensei?"

Iruka knelt down to pick up one of the scrolls. "You always were sharp, Sasuke. As you may have figured out this tests rules are set up to test your ability to perform missions correctly. So if you were to break these rules and open the scrolls those exams takers would be put into a condition of unconsciousness for the remaining of the test period. Those were my orders."

I looked at Sakura and Naruto. "Good thing you guys didn't open it."

Iruka turned, but Sakura stopped him. "Oh, Iruka sensei! What's the meaning of the writing on the wall? It seems there's a word missing. We can't figure it out."

"Who the hell cares?!" Naruto shouted. "We passed!"

Iruka's face fell. "No, I'm here to explain that too. Read it. This is the motto of the chunin written by the Hokage-sama."

"Heaven? What does that stand for?" I asked, intrigued.

"Heavens stands for the human mind. Earth refers to the human body."

I stood. "Oh, so if you lack heaven seek wisdom. For example, if Naruto's weakness is his brain he needs to gain knowledge."

He nodded. "And prepare yourself for the missions. If you lack earth, run in the fields and seek advantages."

"So." I stated. "If Sakura's weakness if stamina, then it's saying that you must continue to train hard." Sakura scratched the back of her head and stuck her tongue out at me.

I shrugged. "And if you have both heaven and earth you can succeed in the most dangerous missions."

Iruka nodded. "So basically, all missions become safe and easy."

"Then, what about the part with the missing word?" Sakura asked.

Iruka held up the scroll. "So, the words that represent a chunin. The 'person' word from the scrolls goes there. The last sentence says 'These rules will guide a person's extremes.' I want you guys to take the next test with the chunin motto in mind. That is all that I have to pass on to you."

Naruto stood and saluted. "Roger!"

Iruka sensei's face fell and he dropped his head. "But this third test... don't push yourselves too hard. I worry about you guys, especially you Naruto."

"You have no need to worry, sensei. I am no longer an academy student! This protector means I'm a grown up now, right? Now, I'm a ninja!"

Iruka grinned. "I'm sorry, Naruto. You're right. Now, let's get you guys to the arena for your third test."

"Aye."

* * *

_**A/N:** Thank you everyone that has followed and favorite! It means the world to me. I would love some reviews, whether they are good or bad.  
Reviews help me in becoming a better writer so they are appreciated greatly.  
Stay tuned for the third test of the exam! There will be some changes. Remember, it's a fanfic, I will change the story. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Until then, sit tight, the next chapter will be up soon and happy reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:_**_Whoop, new chapter! And as you can guess it's the beginning of the third test! You will see some changes that I made. Plus, Kira's fight scene for the prelims. Please please please let me know how I did on her fight scene. It's the first time I have actually written one from the top of my head. The other ones have been just the scenes from the manga and anime. As always you guys are the best and I appreciate all the reviews, messages, follows, and favorites. Please continue to review! I need and want the criticism :b Thank you all! Have a great read._

* * *

**C****hapter 8: Preliminaries**

"First, I would like to congratulate you all on passing the second test." Anko shouted into the microphone.

The remaining twenty-two of us were standing in three rows, side by side. The teams were made to line up in order, one person behind the other. Since being the odd one out, I was put on the side next to Naruto.

I looked around us. All ten rookies had passed, along with team Guy, Kabuto's team, the sand siblings, and the sound team that had attacked us before. Not that I was conscious for that fight. Standing in front of us was also all the teams sensei's, including Iruka, the proctors for the third test, and Hokage-sama.

Ayame was curled around my neck. She had awoken before the start of this meeting and her wounds were fully healed. They were still a little tender though. What worried me, however, wasn't her injuries, but the way she shook. She never reacts this way. Then I noticed that Akamaru was doing the same, but his shaking was even worse and he would let out a small whimper every few minutes. _'Poor pups.'_ I stole a glance at Gaara. _'Cool and collected as always. His chakra level is even. But the aura... that's what has Ayame and Akamaru so frazzled.'_

Anko shouted again, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Now, Hokage-sama will explain the third test! Listen carefully! Now please, Hokage-sama."

"Yes." The Hokage began. "The third test. But before I explain that I would like to explain the reason for this exam." _'Oh, here it goes. His speech.'_ Sighing, I rubbed my lower back. _'Please, Hokage, just hurry. I need to speak with Kakashi-san. The mark is starting to hurt.'_

"Why do we have all the alliance countries taking the exam together?" He asked. "It's to promote friendship among the countries. To raise the level of shinobi. I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This exam is a replacement for war among the allied countries."

I deadpanned. _'Well that was unexpected, huh Luna?' _*_**Silence**_*_ 'Right, you're not with me right now.' _"Damn you, Orochimaru."I growled under my breath. _'This seal mark isn't normal. There's a burning sensation when I try to get a hold of Luna.'_

Hokage continued. "In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle... That is the origins of the chunin exam."

"Why the hell do we have to do that crap?" Naruto shouted. "Isn't this thing for deciding who's a chunin?" _'Naruto, idiot! Shut the hell up.'_

"It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobis have what it takes to become a chunin. But on the other hand, this exam has another side.

"Where each country's shinobi's risks their own life to protect their lands prestige. Watching this third exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who make up the clients for the shinobi.

"If the strength of country is clear then they will gain clients, but if it is seen as weak then they will lose clients and this will signal to potential enemy countries that 'our village has this much power'."

"Yeah, but why?!" Kiba shouted. "Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?" I inwardly sighed. _'Kiba, you know this. Come on now.'_

Lord Hokage answered plainly. "The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village depends on the strength of the shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength is born only through life-risking battle." _'The village depends on us.'_

"Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test, this is a life-risking battle. With your dreams and your country's prestige on the line." _'Way to put everything on our shoulders, Hokage.' _I shook my head.

"I don't care what it is." Gaara's cold voice boomed. "Just tell us what this life-risking battle entails."

Hokage eyed him. "Yes, I'd like to now explain the third test, but-"

"Actually", *_**Cough***_. A jonin appeared before us. "I apologize, Hokage-sama. From here on, as the referee, will you please allow me to explain?"

Hokage nodded. "By all means."

The jonin stood and turned to us. "Hello everyone, I'm Hayate Gekkou." ***Cough* **"Umm, before the third test there's-" ***Cough* **"-Something I'd like you to do." _'Man, he looks horrible. Does he have the flu or something?'_

"Umm, it's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

"A preliminary?" Sakura questioned.

Shikamaru grew angry. "Preliminary? What do you mean?"

Sakura peeked her head out from behind Sasuke. "Sensei, I don't understand this preliminary. Why aren't all the people allowed to participate in the main event?"

"Because we have too many people remaining. According to the chunin exam rules we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test. As Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test so the fights could take too long. We are limited on time.

"Umm, so anyway.. those who are not feeling well, those who feel like quitting after these explanations, please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminary immediately."

"What? Right now?!" I yelled. _'Dammit. I need that seal broken.' _Another wave of fire crossed my back. _'It's getting worse.'_ I arched my back to try to get rid of the pain.

"Sasuke-kun! You must quit these prelims!" Sakura piped up. "That mark still hurts right?! If you continue... Just please... Please quit... I'm afraid."

"Sakura.. Sasuke will be fine." I tried to persuade her. "He's strong enough to handle it."

"No! He is in no condition to fight right now!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped.

"I can see it! You have been hiding the pain all this time."

"Be quiet."

"No matter what you say, I'm going to tell the senseis about that mark then.." Sakura began to raise her hand.

Sasuke grabbed a hold of her wrist, stopping her. "Shut up about this mark."

Sakura's lip trembled. "Why are you so stubborn!? I don't want to see you suffering anymore. To me you are-"

Sasuke growled. "This has nothing to do with you. Stay out of my business. I have told you all before, I am an avenger. This isn't just a test to me. I don't care about being a chunin or whatever. 'Am I strong?' I just want to answer that. To just fight strong guys... And they are here. I can't forgive even you if you take that away from me."

Naruto fumed. "You bastard! Stop acting all cool!"

I put my hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him. "Sakura is just worried about you. Hell, all of us are and-"

"Kira, Naruto." Sasuke interrupted me. "I also want to fight you guys."

I smirked. "Any time, Uchiha." Sasuke then bent in pain, holding his neck.

Hayate coughed, getting our attention. "Um, now, let's begin the preliminary. This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will fight as if in a real life confrontation. Since we have exactly twenty-two entrants, we will conduct eleven matches and.. umm... the winners will advance to the third test.

"There are no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits defeat. Ummm, if you don't want to die then announce your defeat. But when I decide that the winner has been established, I'll jump in and stop things.

"And the object that controls your destiny is..." The curtains behind the senseis opened, revealing an electric board. "... Is this. This electric score board will show the match-ups for each battle. Now this is sudden, but let's announce the two names of the first match."

Quick flashes of light flickered from the board until it picked two names. It read: _**Kira Okami vs. Kabuto Yakushi. **__'Ha, already? I didn't even have to wait.' _

"You ready, Ayame?" I asked. She barked excitedly and jumped off my shoulder. Kabuto and I stepped in front of Hayate.

Hayate held up his hands. "The first two participants are Kira Okami and Kabuto Yakushi. Are you two ready?"

"Yea." "Yes."

"Now we will be starting the first match. Will everyone, except the two participants, move to the upper level?" Everyone dispersed, heading towards the stairs.

Kakashi passed me. "Kira."

"Huh?"

"Good luck. But don't try to tap into Luna's chakra."

"Ah, so you know?"

"If you try, the seal mark will burn. It will continue to burn until it kills you."

I stared at him. "What did he do to me?"

"Don't worry, it's something I can get rid of. But if you try and it gets out of hand, I will interfere. I will stop it."

I glared at his back as he walked away. _'He better not interfere. This is my chance.'_

Once everyone was upstairs and out of the way, Hayate took his place between Kabuto and I again. "Now, please begin."

Kabuto immediately threw kunais at me and Ayame. I dodged and blocked. Ayame did the same.

"Someones a little inpatient." I cooed.

"Just excited." He smirked back. He sent another kunai my way. I easily dodged it. _'What was that? Its like he's not even trying.' _Several shuriken were shot at Ayame. She leaped into the hair, barely missing them. _'Enough! I don't have the chakra to play this game.'_

I formed several hand signs and cocked my head at Kabuto. "Seems like you're holding back on me, Kabuto. Too bad I don't have the patience to wait and see what you have in store." I slammed my hand on the ground. "Earth Style: Earth Corridor."

"WHAT?" He squeaked. "How are you able to do that advanced jutsu?! There's no way you have enough chakra!"

His voice became slightly muffled as the surrounding earth rose, forming a cavern over him. He was trapped, but there was a small opening at the top to allow my attacks to strike down at him.

"You underestimated me, Kabuto." I sneered. "Bad mistake."

Ayame and I jumped on top of the cavern. I smirked. "Ayame, send Kabuto a little welcome gift."

She wagged her tail, putting her muzzle into the hole. She left out a ear shattering high pitched bark. I heard Kabuto scream from inside. Ayame backed off and barked normally this time at me. "Good girl."

I looked down the hole to see Kabuto on his knees, covering his ears. Blood ran down his neck. "That was Ayame's own technique. It's called _Piercing Song. _She uses her vocal cords in such a way that she lets out high frequency shrill when she barks. It's so high pitched that it punctures the eardrums causing the ears to bleed. She can do it at any time. Hearing it too many times can cause permanent damage, however. You can go deaf or worse, the frequency can travel to your brain."

Ayame stuck her mouth back into the hole, letting out another shriek. Kabuto screamed even louder this time. "Make it stop!"

"Just say it Kabuto."

"Make her stop. I quit. I forfeit! Just make her stop!"

"Ayame, enough!" She took her place back on my shoulder. I jumped back down to the ground and undid the earth jutsu. As the dirt went back to level with the ground, gasps could be heard all around regarding Kabutos state. He was lying on the ground, blood seeping from his nose and ears. He was gripping his head, his eyes bulging slightly.

Hayate came up to me. "Do to Kabuto's forfeit and inability to finish the fight, Kira Okami wins! She advances to the third test."

Hoots and hollers rang out through the arena. "Yay! Go Kira!" "You showed him whose boss!" "Awesome job, Ayame!" Ayame barked happily as I made my way back to the upper level.

"Now." Hayate bellowed. "We will start our next match." The board overhead blinked. Finally the blinking stopped and the names were revealed: _**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado. **__'Huh, looks like it's Sasuke's turn. This will be interesting.'_

Sasuke and the other leaf ninja went down to the ground floor. I passed Sasuke on the way up. "Good luck." I nodded at him.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

I reached the top and took a stand next to Naruto. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Kira!" He shouted. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks Naruto."

"Yes, you did very well, Kira."

I twirled around to see Kakashi. "Kakashi! Just the man I wanted to see."

"Oh?"

"Yep, you know..." I mumbled the next part quickly. "With the seal crap."

He eyed me before replying. "Ahh, I see. Well, I'll be happy to help you, but we must watch Sasuke's match first."

I clenched my fist. The burning sensation from the seal started again. "Why I outta..." Ayame licked my ear and let out a small yelp. Sighing in defeat, I turned back around and stood beside him. "Fine. But after Sasuke's match we're going." Everyone turned their attention back to the match which was about to start.

"You know why I have to stay." Kakashi whispered.

"I know, I know. Its just that during the fight I couldn't feel it since I was distracted, but now it's burning again."

Hayate held up his hands. "Now, please begin."

I watched intently as Yoroi's right hand glowed a light shade of blue. _'What the hell?' _Sasuke readied himself by taking out a kunai. Suddenly three shuriken came at Sasuke. He reacted quick enough and slashed the kunai down causing it to strike the shuriken and ricochet them back towards Yoroi. Sasuke somehow lost his footing and fell face forward.

Yoroi ducked the shuriken and immediately took off running at Sasuke. He slammed his right hand down, but Sasuke pushed himself on the ground making himself slide. He dug the kunai into the floor to keep from going too far. Sasuke kicked Yoroi leg's from under him then moved him so he had his right arm in an arm-lock. _'Not bad, Sasuke. Especially since you can't use your chakra.'_

Unfortunately, Yoroi's hand started to glow again. He grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and held it for a few seconds. Sasuke let go of Yorois arm which allowed him to bring it up and slam it down on Sasuke's chest. Yoroi kicked back several feet, but Sasuke stayed on the ground.

"Sasuke what are you doing?! GET UP!" I hollered. Ayame barked loudly at him, trying to get him up also.

Sasuke sat up quickly. Yoroi launched himself at Sasuke and knocked him down again, putting his right hand on Sasuke's head. Sasuke was frozen in place. _'Why isn't he moving?! His chakra... I can barely sense it. Is Yoroi taking it?' _

"GET HIM OFF SASUKE OR YOU'LL HAVE NOTHING LEFT!" I shouted.

Sasuke responded by lifting his legs to Yoroi's chest and kicking him off. Sasuke stood, his arms hanging limply by his side.

"Hey Sasuke! What do you think you're doing?! You call yourself an Uchiha?! You're going to let this goon walk all over you? Come on! Stop messing around!" Naruto bellowed from beside me.

Yoroi went to attack again but Sasuke swept himself under Yoroi, kicking him into the air. Sasuke then jumped behind him, using Lee's Dancing Leaf Shadow jutsu. _'Huh, copied Lee's move. Guess that sharingan is good for something.'_ All too soon though I heard Sasuke let out a scream. I looked closer to see the curse mark expanding. _'Oh no.' _

Ayame barked crazily, making everyone turn their attention to her. She looked at me then jumped at the rail. _'I understand.'_ "Sasuke Uchiha! You better get back into control or imma kick your ass! You can't fight me dead!"

"Kira, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, glancing between Sasuke and I. I ignored him and smirked slightly as I saw the curse mark starting to descend. _'He's got it!' _

Sasuke whipped around, punching Yoroi in the face making him fall back to the ground. He then brought his foot down on Yoroi, pounding him into the ground. _'This is it! He won!'_

Hayate walked up to Yoroi and checked his pulse. He looked up to the stands. "This one is finished. I am stopping it here. The winner of this preliminary match is Sasuke Uchiha. He advances to the next round."

Kakashi looked down at me. "Follow me." With that he took my arm and we poofed to the bottom behind Sasuke. "Not bad. Funny, before the Lions Barrage that technique was very close to Guy's. You must've copied it with your sharingan from Rock Lee when you fought him earlier."

"You okay?!" Naruto shouted. "You won, but you came out looking like you were the one that got beat up!"

"Idiot! Give me a break you little... Huh, oh well." Sasuke smirked.

I reached down and grabbed Sasuke under the arm. "Stop gloating, buttercup. We got places to be."

Kakashi bent down too, putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We need to seal that curse mark."

"Right now? Before the preliminaries are over? I want to see who advances to the finals."

"Forget it. And don't even think of arguing. If you leave it any longer then who knows what will happen. Now come on, let's go." Kakashi ordered.

I helped Sasuke to his feet and we stalked out of the arena. As we exited the arena Sasuke turned to me. "Why are you coming?"

"I need to get this seal undone."

"What seal?"

I touched my lower back. "The one that Orochimaru placed on me right before he bit your neck."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Is that why you passed out?"

"Yes."

"What does it do?"

I sighed and looked at Kakashi. "Must I?"

Kakashi nodded. "You might as well tell him."

"Tell me what?" Sasuke asked confused.

I pointed a finger at him. "If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, I will skin you alive." Ayame barked in agreement.

"Uh, okay. I won't tell anyone."

Putting my hands behind my head I let out a puff of air. "I'm... I'm the holder of a wolf demon named Luna. I am able to speak with her and tap into her chakra." I smiled slightly. "She's sorta like a mentor. Teaches me jutsu and chakra control. Gives me guidance. Like a personal sensei."

Sasuke was stunned. "Really? Woah. What did the seal do?"

I gritted my teeth. "Luna is normally kept in a cage that only I can lock and unlock. However, the seal Orochimaru placed on me has permanently locked that cage and put up a shield. I can't communicate with her, use her chakra, or anything. I can barely sense her. He did it to keep me from gaining to much control and power."

Sasuke chuckled. "So she's the reason you are so strong."

I growled. "What?! NO! I'm strong because I work hard and train. Don't get confused on what is me and what is my demon."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Sasuke, the only time Kira is able to use her demons chakra is when hers is gone. Unless Luna openly gives it to Kira. What you have seen so far has been just Kira and her strength."

"Are you serious?"

I stuck my tongue out. "Told ya!"

"Alright." Kakashi clasped his hands. We had approached a room lit solely by candles. "Whose first?"

I cocked my head towards Sasuke. "Him. His is going to take the longest and is most important."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay. Sasuke I need you to take off your shirt and sit in the middle of the floor."

It took about fifteen minutes for Kakashi to set up the ritual for the seal. Words written in his blood started from the floor and worked their way up Sasuke's body until they reached the mark. I sat out of the way by one of the columns, trying to keep Sasuke company and, most importantly, awake.

"Alright." Kakashi sighed, putting the last needed kanji on Sasuke. "Hang in there. Just a little longer." He moved his hands to form the appropriate hand signs then slapped his palm onto the curse mark. "Curse Sealing!"

Sasuke fell forward and gripped the ground. "Gaaaahhhhh!" His face scrunched up in pain.

The words that had surrounded us before were moving, sliding towards the curse mark. It was as if they were going into the mark. _'This is epic looking. Well, besides Sasuke's pain grunts.'_

Kakashi hovered over the curse mark for a second, sealing it completely, before straightening himself up. "Phew. The next time the curse tries to become active this new seal should contain the power. But... Sasuke, this new seal... It relies on the strength of your will. If you lose belief in yourself and your will weakens, the curse will become wild again."

Sasuke hummed in acknowledgment before collapsing on the ground.

I laughed. "He's completely exhausted." Ayame moved to lay beside him, curled up into his side. _'Keeping him warm, I suppose.'_

"So you can even use sealing jutsus now. You have grown Kakashi." A voice boomed from behind us. Kakashi stilled and my eyes widened in shock. _'Not again.'_

Kakashi turned his head slightly. "You.."

A figure stepped out from the shadows. "Long time no see, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi shifted his body completely around. "Orochimaru." I stood up slowly. Ayame had heard the commotion and took her place beside me.

Orochimaru shifted his gaze to me. "Ah, Kira-san. Nice to see you again."

I glowered and a vicious growl escaped my lips. "What do you want, Orochimaru?"

"I'm here for the boy." He grinned.

Kakashi glared. "Why are you after Sasuke?"

Orochimaru's smiled widened. "Heh, you're lucky. You've already gotten your hands on it."

"Huh?"

"You didn't use to have it, did you? That sharingan in your left eye! I also want it, the Uchiha blood."

"What are your goals? How can he possibly help you?" I sneered, hands trembling with anger and anticipation.

"The newly created Hidden Sound Village... That's my village. You should understand from just that."

"Foolish ambition." Kakashi stated.

"Well, yeah. Something like that. And for that purpose I need a lot of toss-able pieces."

"And Sasuke is just one of those toss-able pieces?"

Orochimaru's smile faltered a bit. "No, Sasuke-kun is a very important piece."

I took a step closer. "And what about those guys taking the exam? They pieces too?"

"They are just my pawns." Orochimaru took a step towards us.

Kakashi crouched slightly, extending his right arm downwards. "Do not come any closer to Sasuke. Even though you are one of the legendary sannin, take one more step and one of us will die here!" A dark blue glow shot from Kakashi's outstretched hand. Electric sparks flew. Lightening surrounded him. _'The chidori!'_

Orochimaru started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"What you do. What you say. It's all off." Orochimaru smirked. "That seal you did is meaningless. You won't keep him from what he truly desires. The heart will seek out and accept even the most evil power. That is the type he is... An avenger."

Taking a stance next to Kakashi, I growled. "So you are going to take advantage of that? Not Sasuke."

Orochimaru smiled once more and turned, walking away. "He will eventually seek me out. To seek the power." Kakashi stopped the chidori seeing as Orochimaru was leaving. "Unless, you carry out your threat to kill me. Now is your chance, take it. If you dare." He halted.

I crouched even lower, hands extended to pounce. Kakashi grabbed my arm keeping me in place. I looked up again to see Orochimaru disappear.

I shook my head and stood. "'One of us will die here?' Really Kakashi?"

"I had to say something."

I knelled beside Sasuke, moving him onto his back. "We must protect him Kakashi. He can't go to Orochimaru. He's just going to use him."

"I know, Kira. All we can do is stick by him."

Huffing, I wheeled around and lifted up my shirt to expose my lower back. "Take this stupid thing off now."

"As you wish."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** The new chapter has arrived! Sorry for the long wait. Chapter ten is almost done too so I'm hoping to get that out this week. Let me know how you like the chapter. Follow/favorite/ and most importantly, review! Thank you all :)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Preliminaries II**

As soon as Kakashi had finished the seal release on my back, we took Sasuke to the hospital. They quickly gave him a room and called a doctor to check on him. I was taking this time, while Kakashi talked to the anbu squad, to get in touch with Luna. It had taken several times of calling her name before she woke up.

_'Luna!' '**Child is that you?'** 'Who else would it be, oni?' '**Good job on getting me unlocked. Who do I thank?'** 'That would be Kakashi.' '**Give him my thanks.'**_

"Kakashi, Luna says thank you for getting her out."

"It was no problem." He replied, stealing a glance at me before continuing his conversation with the anbu op.

_'Glad to have you back, Luna.' __**'Glad to be back, child. Now tell me, where has that snake Orochimaru gone?'**__ 'That I'm not sure. He gave Sasuke the curse mark right after sealing you.' '__**Oh, he did now?'**__ 'Yes. Turns out he wants Sasuke as a tool to strengthen his new village. The Hidden Sound Village.'_

Luna let out a deep, menacing growl._**'That snake is going to die for locking me away. And for doing it just to get to that Uchiha.'**__ 'I agree with you completely. But for now, we need to work on finishing this exam.'_

Kakashi tapped my shoulder. "Lets go back to the tower."

"Aye."

Kakashi grabbed my arm and we poofed back to the stands behind Sakura and Naruto. They both whipped around.

"Hi." Kakashi said. I gave a small wave.

"Kakashi sensei! What do you mean 'Hi'?" Sakura asked frantically. "How's Sasuke? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Sleeping soundly in a hospital bed." He answered. _'Ha. Don't forget the anbu protection.'_

Sakura put her hand on her chest. "Phew. Good."

"Oh!" Naruto beamed.

I looked up to see the board had two new names: Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro. _'Hmm.. Kabuto's other teammate versus Kank... Misumi doesn't stand a chance.'_

"We will now begin the fourth match." Hayate shouted.

I smirked as Kankuro began to unravel his puppet. _'This will end quickly.'_

Just then Misumi made a mad dash towards Kankuro, throwing his arm back to punch. Kankuro blocked the punch, but a look of shock came over his features. That's when I noticed Misumi's body starting to wrap around Kankuro's. _'Woah! Maybe I spoke too soon.'_ Misumi squeezed Kanks body tighter and tighter, but Kankuro refused to give up. '_Kank, don't be stupid!'_ I wanted to shout out, but bit my tongue.

There was a loud **SNAP** initiating Kankuros neck had been broken. He laid limp in Misumi's hold. _'Damn it.'_

Suddenly Kankuro's head turned all the way around and his arms shot up, reversing the hold. _'It's Karasu! That means Kank is...'_ The wrappings unraveled on, what should have been the puppet, but instead Kankuro appeared, several strings coming from his hands. Karasu's grip on Misumi tighten causing the shinobi to scream out in pain.

Hayate stepped in between the two. "This battle cannot be continued. Winner is Kankuro!"

"Two on one is cheating! That's allowed Kakashi sensei?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "It's not cheating. That's just a doll."

I turned to face Naruto. "It's just the _Puppet Master_ jutsu. He's controlling the puppet with chakra. It's a tool, just like a shuriken. It happens to be Kankuro's specialty."

Hayate cleared his throat. "Now that the field is cleared it's time to start the fifth battle."

"Well, no matter who is picked it's going to be two weirdos." Naruto said. "This contest is stock full of them."

"Like you're one to talk." Kakashi backfired. I let out a huff of laughter.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah!"

"Umm, Sakura." I pointed to the screen. "It's your turn."

On the board read the names: _**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka. **__'Two rivals at work.' __**'Neither strength is very high.' **__'I hope this doesn't get dragged out.' _Sakura and Ino made their way down to the field.

"Begin." Hayate declared.

After that it was just random punch after punch, kunai after kunai. There was no method to their attacks.

"Sakura is blowing Ino out of the water on this match!" Naruto beamed. I rolled my eyes.

Shikamaru sighed. "You're a fool."

"What did you say to me?!"

"You wanna make something out of it then go ahead cause you'll lose."

"That's it?" Neiji questioned. "That's the best two kunoichi's can do at hand to hand combat?"

"It's not because their girls Neiji." Tenten defended. "It's because those two are using kid gloves. It doesn't matter if you're a man or woman in battle."

Just then Ino pulled back to punch Sakura in the face. However, at the last second, she opened her hand and slapped Sakura instead. _'Are you kidding me right now?'_ The two just stared at each other. _'They are wasting each others time?'_

Sakura clenched her fist. "Listen Ino. I'm not going to fight over Sasuke with you. I'm not that weak, needy girl I use to be. In fact, you're not even on my radar and you're not Sasuke's type. Ino! Pig!"

"You better watch who you're talking to Sakura! Don't press your luck with me billboard brow!" Ino shouted.

Naruto grimaced. "Did you hear that? Sakura was so mean. I've never seen her like this before. That was a little out of line, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but it's more than just that." Kakashi replied.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Sakura isn't the type to flaunt her power and hurt others, but then she also doesn't like Ino taking pity on her and withdraw her punches."

I nodded and looked back down at the match. _'It's more than just about who gets Sasuke. Sakura wants to show Ino just how much she has truly grown.' _I watched as Sakura untied her headband and placed it on her forehead.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. "Why are they getting so worked up just staring at each other?"

"Well, Naruto. Rival is a tricky thing. Not that I would know." Kakashi gushed.

I laughed. "Yeah right Kakashi. What do you call that thing with Guy then?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kira." Kakashi folded his arms. I shook my head. _'Trying to play it cool.'_

I looked back at the match just in time to see Sakura and Ino charge at each other, their punches connecting. They both jumped back and took fighting stances. _'Are they actually going to try now?' __**'Seems that would be the case.' **__'I hope so. This is boring.'_

"How are those two still going at it?" I huffed, sitting on the ground. Ayame barked, laying down next to me.

The battle between Sakura and Ino has been going on for the last fifteen minutes. Neither seeming to get an upper hand. They are both so evenly matched it's a stand still.

I was getting frustrated. "Can one of you just end it already?"

Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Kira."

I threw my hands up. "I can't help it. This is so boring."

Just then Ino caught Sakura in a chakra induced hold and held up the hand sign for the _Mind Transfer_ jutsu.

Kakashi squeezed my shoulder. "Looks like it's getting interesting."

"If she gets caught in that she's done for."

"_Mind Transfer_ jutsu!" Ino yelled. Her body became limp.

Naruto gripped the railing. "Did it work?"

Sakura laughed. "How unfortunate. Time to end it Sakura."

"This is it." I said. "Ino's in Sakura's body. She's going to make Sakura forfeit."

Ino made Sakura raise her hand. "I, Sakura Haruno, officially withdr-"

"NOOOO!" Naruto screamed. "Sakura don't let her! You have come too far to be over powered by that Ino girl! Get out of it Sakura!"

Sakura gripped her head and screamed. _'What the crap?'_

"Well? Are you withdrawing or not?" Hayate asked.

"NO! I am not withdrawing! Not now, not ever!"

I jumped back at her sudden outburst. "Woah, was that Sakura?!"

"RELEASE!" Sakura yelled. Sakura collapsed and Ino perked up. _'Holy crap, she did it.'_

Both ninjas stood and charged at each other. The fight lasted another two minutes before they both fell unconscious.

"Do to the double knock out, neither advances. This battle is over." Hayate ruled. _'Good grief.'_

Kakashi and Asuma jumped down to the field, each picking up their students. They both jumped back up to our floor and set Sakura and Ino down.

"No treatment is necessary." Asuma voiced. "They will both just wake up in a few minutes."

Before anyone could comment the screen flickered again announcing the next match. _**Tenten vs. Temari.**_ _'Ahh, Temari! I wonder how much she's changed.'_

"Go Tenten! Alright! You can do it!" Lee shouted.

"You got it Tenten!" Guy went along with Lee's shouts. _'Dude, they are annoying.' _

Tenten and Temari stepped up to each other. Hayate took his place in between them.

"Temari. Tenten. For the sixth match... Get ready."

Weapons were scattered everywhere. Tenten laid knocked out on top of Temari's fan. _'Just what I expected from Temari.' _Tenten's weapon attacks were useless against Temari's wind. The match ended rather quickly.

"Wow. Kira, your friends are really powerful." Naruto said.

I nodded. "I could have told you that."

"The winner of the sixth match is Temari!"

"Wait a second!" Lee shouted.

I looked back at the field to see Temari tossing Tenten off her fan. Lee appeared just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Nice catch." Temari cooed.

"What is wrong with you? She may have lost, but that is no way to treat an opponent who did her best!"

"Oh, beat it." Temari snapped. "And take that sack of garbage with you." Lee growled and ran at Temari.

"No Lee!" Neiji yelled.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee swung his leg, aiming for Temari's head.

Temari blocked the attack with her fan. "Not even close. You know what? You're as dumb as you look."

"Lee, stop!" Guy commanded, jumping onto the field.

"But Sensei!"

"Temari, forget them." Gaara voiced. I looked across the arena, surprised that he spoke. "The match is over so get up here. You won so why are you wasting your time with that pathetic loser and his ridiculous mentor?"

I let out a deep growl and clenched my fist. _'How can he say that?Guhh, he's pissing me off.'_

Guy chuckled. "A word of warning. You Sand villagers have no idea what Lee is capable of. Remember he still hasn't fought yet. So I would be careful is I were you."

I couldn't stop the grin that formed on my face. "Hey Lee!" I called down. "Come join us up here. We still have more fights to watch."

Lee smiled at me. "Sure thing." Him and Guy jumped back up to our level.

I glanced back at Gaara to see him glaring daggers at Lee. I looked at Kankuro who gave me a slight smirk and twitched his eyes between Lee and me. I faked gag and flipped him off. He chuckled before putting his attention back to the score board. New names had appeared. _**Shikamaru Nara vs. Tsuchi Kin.**_

"Go Shika! You can do it!" Ino cheered. _'Dang she's enthusiastic all of a sudden.'_

"Ready?" Hayate asked. "Begin!"

Shikamaru started by trying to use his _Shadow Possession_ jutsu. Tsuchi ran and dodge it. She then took her turn and sent two needles, with bells, flying at Shika. He easily moved out of the way and they latched into the wall. Tsuchi sent two more, but this time without bells. _'That old trick? Shikamaru won't fall for that!'_

The bells rung again. _'Wait. How did those?..' _Narrowing my eyes I noticed there were strings attached to the needles. Any time Tsuchi pulled on the strings the bells would sound. She pulled on them once more, but this time Shikamaru knees toppled to the ground.

The bells, when rung, let out a certain sound that would travel into the brain and leave the victim paralyzed. The victim would also hallucinate. Once Shika was unable to move Tsuchi would throw more needles, adding a little more each time. _'What game is she playing at? Why not just end it now?'_

Just as Tsuchi was about to throw more needles, her arm froze in place. Turns out Shikamaru was able to stretch his shadow through the string until he reached her. His shadow was able to completely possess her. Shikamaru reached into his pouch, Tsuchi mocking his movements, and took out a shuriken. He threw it, causing Tsuchi to throw hers too. Shika bent backwards to duck. As Tsuchi went to do the same her head hit the arena wall behind her, knocking her out.

Hayate motioned towards Shikamaru. "Winner of the seventh match is Shikamaru Nara. Now let's go to the eighth match." Once again the board flickered.

"Yes! It's here! It's here at last!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air. I huffed as I read the names. _**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka. **__'Well damn. Who am I suppose to cheer for now?'_

"Hey, Kira! Wish me luck!" Kiba called from the ground.

"No way!" Naruto fumed. "She's going to cheer for me!"

I held up my arms in surrender. "Leave me out of this one."

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Kiba. "Hey, don't bring a pup!"

"Akamaru is fighting with me."

"What? Is that right?" He asked Hayate.

"Naruto! Ayame fought with me! It's the same thing for Kiba!" I shouted down at him. "You didn't mind it with me."

"Yeah, but you're on my team! I'm not fighting you!"

Hayate coughed. "Kiba is within the rules just like Kira."

Naruto huffed. "Fine. I work better with a handicap anyways."

"When you're ready. You can begin." Hayate stated.

Kiba knelt down on all fours. '_The Four-Legged technique already?' _Kiba's nails grew into claws and his canines descended.

"Screw you Kiba!" I shook a fist at him. "You're going to show everyone our moves before we can even get to the final test!"

Kiba replied by slashing his clawed hand at Naruto and shoving him with his elbow. Naruto went flying and hit the ground with a loud crash. _'There's no way he's knocked out.'_

"Hai, Naruto! You better get up! Gonna let Kiba show you up like that?!" I shouted.

"Kira what's the big idea? You're suppose to root for me!" Kiba asked, hurt in his voice.

"Shut it, Kiba!" I snarled. "That was too easy and you know it!"Ayame barked excitedly. I smiled as I watched Naruto rise.

Naruto looked up and smirked. "Don't ever count me out!"

"That a boy, Naruto!" Sakura boasted.

"Show him whatcha got, kid!" I joined her. Ayame barked louder, encouraging him too.

"You're going to regret taking Kira from me." Kiba declared. "Come on, Akamaru."

I was about to retort, telling Kiba he was being foolish, when him and Akamaru ran at Naruto throwing smoke grenades as they went. I knew Kiba was punching Naruto from all sides inside that smoke. He used the same technique on me before during one of our training sessions. _'Don't leave the smoke, Naruto!'_

It was too late. As soon as Naruto leaped out of the smoke, Akamaru launched himself at him, knocking him over. _'Stupid smoke, I can't see what's going on.' _Once the smoke cleared I dropped my head as I saw Naruto on the ground, in the fetal position, and Akamaru proudly sitting next to him.

"Good doggie!" Kiba held his arms out to Akamaru. Akamaru ran to him. "Way to-" Kiba was cut off do to the fact Akamaru bit and latch himself onto his arm. _'What is Akamaru doing?' _Ayame whimpered in protest.

Kiba stared at Akamaru in bewilderment. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly there was a pop and Naruto appeared, biting Kiba's arm instead of Akamaru.

"Gotcha!" Naruto beamed.

"Ahh, get off! You used a transformation jutsu?!"

"Yuck. You smell worse than the dog." Naruto gagged.

"Where is he? What did you do with him?" Kiba asked frizzled.

Naruto held up a whimpering Akamaru. "He's right here."

"What would you know? You got a little stronger I see."

Kiba breathed in deeply before smirking. "Naruto, if I were you I would let Akamaru go." Kiba tossed a food pill at Akamaru before taking one himself.

I stomped my foot. "I swear Kiba, if you go and show everyone that move I'm going to kick you in the balls!"

Kiba merely flicked his hand at me and continued smiling. I let out a growl as I watched Akamaru turn into a dark burgundy. His hair grew longer and wild, his teeth lengthened in size and his pupils dilated. Akamaru let out a deep whale before kicking his hind legs into Narutos chest and allowing himself to be free.

Kiba crouched and Akamaru jumped on his back. "_Beast Mimicry: Beast Man Clone_!" There was a gush of wind and Akamaru transformed into another Kiba. Both were animal like; crouched, snarling, claws, baring teeth, the works. They jumped into the air and attacked Naruto with the _All Fours_ jutsu. Naruto was able to jump out of the way just in time before the two Kiba's crashed, sending bits of the solid ground flying up.

"Woah! Where did that strength come from?" Sakura asked astonished.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "The food pills him and Akamaru took. It boosted their strength, at least doubling their chakra. Kiba already fights like a wild beast. Those pills enhancing his chakra like that...Unless Naruto can think of some strategy to overcome Kiba's stamina he's done for."

"Is that why you didn't want Kiba using the jutsu?"

Shaking my head, I crossed my arms. "No. I didn't want him using it because I am going to use it in the next round. I didn't want the others seeing my moves."

Sakura gasped. "You know this jutsu?"

"That and many more." I looked down at the fight. "Being accepted into the Inuzuka clan has it's perks. I know every jutsu Kiba does."

"Why haven't you used them before?"

I shrugged. "I haven't needed to."

Kiba and Akamaru were keeping Naruto off balance, not allowing him to counter attack. As Naruto was in the air, Kiba unleashed _Piercing Fang_. Both hit Naruto dead on. Naruto was knocked face first onto the ground.

Kiba started to laugh. "You think a little weakling like you could be Hokage? Well I got news for you... I'm going to be Hokage!"

Ayame growled at Kiba, annoyed. "I couldn't agree more." I said, trying to keep my cool. _'Kiba you are such a jerk. I know you don't want to be Hokage. Just trying to get under Naruto's skin.'_

Naruto slowly got to his feet. "Sorry, but you can forget about being Hokage because I'm the top dog around here."

Kiba charged, using _Piercing Fang_ again. Naruto easily dodged it that time. Kiba and Akamaru tried it again, but had it over lapping each other over and over again keeping Naruto pinned to the ground.

Kiba went to strike a blow but suddenly halted. The smoke cleared and in the arena stood three Kiba's. Lee and Sakura cheered.

"Good thinking Naruto!"

"Wooohoooo! Excellent!"

I leaned in closer to the rail. "Don't cheer just yet."

They both stopped and stared at me. "Why not? Kiba is obviously not able to attack without risking hitting Akamaru."

"That's where you're wrong."

They looked at me shocked. Lee held up his fist. "What do you mean?! That's obviously what's going on."

I held up a finger then pointed. I heard then gasp as Kiba punched one of the clones. "You may look like me, but I can still smell you."

"What was that?! He knew which one was Naruto just by smelling him?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Kiba is able to use his chakra to enhance his senses. He's able to distinguish different humans and animals simply by their scent."

"Just like Kira." Kakashi interjected. "Sakura you have witnessed that."

Sakura nodded. "You two really are alike."

The clone Kiba punched poofed. Laying there instead was Akamaru.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Kiba's nose got them mixed up? That's impossible!"

"So it's you!" Kiba shouted, punching the other clone. "Stop messing with me!" That clone hit the ground, transforming into another Akamaru. _'What the hell? Naruto tricked him!'_

"What is going on!?" Sakura shouted.

I let out a light chuckle. "Kiba was fooled." Naruto reappeared, kicking Kiba in the butt and sending him landing next to Akamaru.

"A smart shinobi is careful on how he uses his jutsu. Otherwise it'll come back to bite him on the butt, dummy." Naruto did a thumbs down.

"Hey, that's my line! Sort of." Kakashi said.

Kiba bit his hand, drawing blood. _'That's it Kiba. Keep calm.' _He took out eight shuriken, sticking them in between his fingers.

"So you're finally getting serious, Kiba?" Naruto questioned. "Good. That means now it's time to reveal my super secret killer move."

"Super secret killer move?" I face palmed. "He couldn't come up with a better name than that?"

"Yeah, right." Kiba launched himself again, throwing the shuriken before slashing at Naruto with his claws. _'Kiba is just too fast.' _Kiba was able to cut into Naruto's arm. He attacked again, cutting into his back. "Just give up, kid."

"NO! NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto wobbly got to his feet. "I won't lose. Guess you're out of luck."

"This kid just doesn't give up." I said, gripping the railing.

Kiba rushed at Naruto again, sliding to attack underneath. As soon as Kiba reached Naruto's feet, Naruto let out a fart. It reached Kiba's nose and he flipped.

"Ewww, that's horrible. It burns! What did you eat?"

I was doubled over in laughter. "Now that was priceless." _**'Was that his super secret move?' **__'Hahaha, I don't know Luna, but it was great.'_

"Whatever works Naruto! You slowed him down at least." Sakura boomed.

"I wish I could say I planned it. Anyways. Time to reveal my new technique." Forming the correct hand sign, several Naruto's appeared. They circled around Kiba. Once launched itself at him, punching him. When that Naruto landed, it grabbed another clone tossing it into the air.

As Kiba fell, three more Narutos went under and kicked him sending him into the air also. The Naruto that was in the air above Kiba, brought it's foot down. "Uzumaki Barrage!" It shouted, kicking Kiba. Kiba fell head first into the ground. Blood spurted from his mouth. He was knocked out cold.

Hayate checked Kiba before announcing. "The winner of the eighth match is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Way to go Naruto! That's my teammate!" Sakura boasted.

I watched as the medics started walking Kiba and Akamaru out on the stretcher. When I glanced at Kakashi he nodded.

"Go on. I'm sure he would like you to be there."

I nodded before making a mad dash down the stairs to meet them at the entrance. I could hear Ayame following behind. "Kiba!" I shouted, waving my arm to get the medics to stop.

Kiba lifted his head off the stretcher. "Kira... What is it?"

Once I reached them I nodded towards the opening, signaling the medics to continue. Grabbing Akamaru from one of the medics, I gave him a small smile. "I'm going to walk with you."

He scoffed. "I don't need you to. Go be with your amazing team."

"Kiba..." I sighed. "Don't be mad because I cheered on Naruto."

"You picked him over me! I'm like family!"

We had reached the infirmary in the tower. The medics lifted Kiba onto a bed. They checked to make sure he didn't have any serious injuries. He was clear. His body was mostly drained of chakra and his ribs were bruised. The medic leader said he just needed rest. Once the medics left the room, I turned back to Kiba to continue our conversation.

I sat Akamaru next to Kiba on the bed. "That's the thing, Kiba. You are my family. I know you like the back of my hand. I knew you could take care of yourself. I honestly didn't think Naruto would even win. He's such a knucklehead."

"Then why didn't you cheer for me?" He asked, turning over so he was facing me. Ayame jumped onto the bed, licking Kiba on the cheek before laying next to Akamaru.

I grinned. "Because Naruto needed my support the most. He's my teammate. I can't have him doubting his ability."

Kiba sighed, flipping over to be on his back. "I guess you're right. Out of the two of us he was the one that needed it."

I patted his cheek playfully. "That's my boy." Suddenly I remembered what he said at the beginning of the match. Pinching his cheek, I snarled. "By the way, I am not some property you can possess."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"At the beginning of the match you told Naruto you were going to make him pay for taking me away from you."

Kiba's face dropped and he scratched his neck. "Oh, that... Ha. Um.. Sorry. I was just mad. I didn't mean to make it sound like you were my property."

"I didn't think you did." I rested my head on Kiba's shoulder. "You're like a big brother to me Kiba. Family. You can't get rid of family. You're forever stuck with me."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Final Matches**

I stayed with Kiba, my head on his shoulder, until he fell asleep. I pulled lightly on Ayame's ear waking her up. She looked at me, eyes droopy from sleep. I nodded towards the door letting her know it was time to go. She nuzzled Akamaru, letting him know we were leaving, once before jumping on my shoulder and wrapping herself around my neck. I scratched Akamaru behind the ear, giving him a light kiss on the nose which he returned with a lick to mine. I kissed Kiba on the forehead before exiting his room.

I walked pass the medic nins, giving a small nod in acknowledgment and made my way to the stairs. Ayame nuzzled my neck and gave a small yelp.

"I don't know girl." I said. "I know we missed Hinata and Neiji's match. Neiji was the clear winner of that one. The only ones left are..." My voice drifted off. "Oh no." Ayame let out a small whimper realizing also who was left for the matches. I tensed and looked down at her. "We need to go." She bark in reply and I took off running.

I ran until I reached the entrance to the arena. Standing on the ground floor with his back to me was Gaara. Opposite him was Lee. I sighed in content. _'Good, we didn't miss it.' __**'This is going to be a good match, child.'**__ 'I know. I just hope Lee doesn't get seriously injured.'__** 'What about your dear Gaara?' **__'You know the sand won't allow him to be hurt. But Lee... He can only do Taijutsu. And Gaara is so much more vicious now.' _Luna hummed in agreement before backing off once more to observe.

As I walked up the stairs I took a quick glance at Lee. He looked up and gave me his cheesy wink and grin. I shot him a thumbs up. I looked back up to see Kankuro standing next to Naruto.

"Kank? What are you doing over here?"

"Just wanted to speak to pip squeak here." He grinned. I huffed then took my place next to Naruto, in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi bent down to my ear. "How is he?"

Shrugging, I said. "He's fine. Just exhausted. Used too much chakra." Kakashi nodded in response and straightened up. I heard Kankuro chuckle.

"I don't know what kind of attacks that bowl head does, but there's no way he can beat Gaara."

"No, Kankuro." I stared blankly at the two below. "Lee is strong. Don't count him out just yet."

"Now match ten, please begin!" Hayate shouted.

Lee ran, trying to make a blow to Gaara. _'His Leaf Hurricane technique.. One of his best.' _As expected Gaara's sand shot out of the gourd, blocking Lee's kick. The sand then extended, in a wave, and crashed down, trying to crush Lee.

"So that gourd was filled with sand!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's his offense and defense." I clarified. Naruto opened his mouth to speak again, but I held up a hand stopping him. "Don't talk. I want to watch this match." Just then Lee sent another punch and kick at Gaara. Of course, they were both blocked by the sand again.

"Lee-san's fast movements are having no effect." Sakura noted.

"Kira, want to elaborate for your little friends?" Kankuro mused. I scowled at him, but kept quiet.

"Since she won't I will." Kankuro looked back down at the battle. "All physical attacks are useless against him. Because, regardless of Gaara's will, the sand becomes a shield and protects him. That's why up to now, there's never been a single person who's even put a scratch on Gaara."

"Why is Lee-san only using taijutsu?" Sakura asked, watching as Lee's punch was blocked once more. "This close-range combat is tough. He should fight from a distance with ninjutsu."

I glanced at her and sighed. "Sakura do you remember what Lee said when he fought Sasuke at the beginning of the exam?"

"Huh? No, not really."

"It's not that Lee doesn't use ninjutsu... He can't use them."

"What? No way!"

Guy stepped in. "Lee has almost no skill for ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"Then how did he get this far?!" Sakura asked stunned. _'Wow, she really doesn't remember.'_

Guy smiled slightly. "When I first met Lee, he was nothing. He had no talent at all. So the only techniques left for Lee as a ninja are taijutsu. There aren't many ninjas who can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu." He stopped, glancing back down to Lee and Gaara. Gaara had just sent three blasts of sand at Lee. Lee leaped into the air to dodge and landed on the nearby statue.

Guy eyed us and smirked. "That's why he can win!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Hn?"

"Lee!" Guy called down, holding a thumbs up. "Take them off!" _'What is he talking about now?'_

"But!... But Guy sensei! That's only for a time when I must protect many precious people, isn't it?!" Lee saluted.

"It's alright!" Guy winked. "I'll allow it!"

"Yay!" Lee reached down, pulling his leg warmers off. Wrapped around his legs were weights. He took both weight packets off, standing with them in his hands. "Alright! Now I can move easier!" _'How are those going to help? It can't be that much weight.' __**'You are naive.' **_

Lee dropped the weights sending them plummeting to the earth below. A loud crash was heard, dirt and pieces of concrete flew into the air. _'Holy shit. How much weight was that?!'_

Guy held up his fist. "Now! Let's go!"

"Yes sir!" With that Lee took off running. It was so fast that I couldn't see him until he appeared behind Gaara. _'Dang, that was wicked!' __**'Maybe we should put some weights on you.' **__'In your dreams, Luna.' _Lee sent a punch to Gaara. It was blocked, but barely. It was as if Lee punched through the sand, the sand only slowing it down. It was enough though to make Gaara lose his cool posture. His eyes went wide and he turned towards Lee. Lee sent punch after punch, kick after kick. Each making Gaara spin around.

I leaned over the rail as Lee leaped into the air and brought his foot down. It connected with Gaara's head and Lee pushed off. _'He actually hit him!' _

"Yes Lee!" Guy exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Let the power of youth explode!"

"YESSS!" Lee shouted. I could see the fire behind his eyes. He charged again. Gaara readied himself, sending up a wall of sand to stop him. Lee must've went behind him because soon after Gaara was sent into the air before falling back to the ground. '_A direct hit! Lee might be able to win.'_ _**'Do you not wish for Gaara to win?' **__'I.. Ugh... Just shut up.' __**'So you do.'**_ She snickered. _**'You know Gaara still has tricks. He's been simply dodging. I can sense Shukaku's blood lust. This isn't even close to being over.' **_I shuttered. _'You're right. I need to be reasonable. Between the two, Gaara is the one most likely to win.'_

Sakura jumped up. "He's just too quick, the sand can't keep up with him! Lee you nailed him!"

I crossed my arms. "He is doing well."

"What do you mean well? Lee has this in the bag!" Naruto yelled at me.

"I like Lee, but you can't count Gaara out just yet."

Kankuro turned to me. "Well well, are you defending my brother?"

A deep growl escaped my throat. "I am simply being reasonable." Ayame began to whimper. I looked down to see why. Gaara had stood, his sand covering him to form a shell. His facial expression was shocking. It was an evil toothy smile. His eyes were fierce. _'He's resorted to his armor? That's not a good sign.' __**'Seems he is feeling the pressure.'**_

"Woah, is this kid made out of sand or something? Did Lee's attacks even hit him?" Naruto asked flabbergasted.

"No." Kankuro answered. "It's like he's wearing a suit of armor. Ordinarily, those clouds of sand are easy enough to shield him. But if those shields are penetrated, Gaara can wear the sand like armor. It's a last line of defense."

"What? This guys is just too much! Does he have any weak spots?!" _'Oh Naruto, you have no idea.'_

Lee began to unwrap his arm bandages. _'He's going to use Lotus!'_ He ran circles around Gaara. Dirt and smoke from the friction rose around them. Lee went under, kicking Gaara on the chin and sending him into the air. Gaara just kind of hovered so Lee sent another kick. Then another and another. _'I see. He's trying to keep Gaara away from the sand.' __**'Smart kid.'**_

Lee stopped the kicks and unraveled his bandages more. Wrapping them around Gaara, he got behind him. They were spinning, falling head first towards the ground. They both came crashing down. I know Lee had jumped off right before hitting the ground so I waited anxiously for the dust to clear to see if Gaara had made it.

I gripped the railing, my knuckles turning white, as I saw Gaara laying in the middle of a gigantic crater. Cheers erupted for Lee, but I stood frozen in place. _'There's no way. No way.' _The cheering stopped short though as Gaara's body began to break. Sand was soon in Gaara's place. _'It was a clone? A sand clone?'_

"It's an empty shell!" Sakura exclaimed.

Guy gritted his teeth. "But how? When did he do it?!"

"It was when you closed your eyes to pray." Kakashi explained. "Lee closed his too because of the pain. That's when he did it."

A dome of sand appeared behind Lee, revealing Gaara. I froze as Gaara's menacing laugh echoed through place. There was something different about this laugh though. It was more deep, airy. It was sadistic and I knew right away it wasn't Gaara. Ayame started to cry, shaking and whimpering. I Picked her up and set her on my shoulder so she could cuddle into my neck. I turned to Kankuro.

"It's... It's Shukaku.. Isn't it?"

Kankuro nodded, eyes wide. He stared down at fight, fear clearly on his face. _'If Shukaku is awakened then this could get out of hand.' __**'If you fear for Lee's safety then you must interfere.' **__'I can't do that! Then Lee will be disqualified.' __**'Would you rather have him die?' **_I shook my head and crouched. _'If it gets too bad, then I will.' _Just then Gaara formed a giant wave of sand, aiming it to crush Lee.

"Run Lee!" I screamed. Lee wasn't quick enough, his legs muscles straining, and the wave picked him up and crashed him into the nearby pillar. The sand retreated, but then came back as a narrow stream ready to crush him. Lee was able to roll out of the way as another stream came at him. _'Gaara's just toying with him.' _

Lee ran, obviously in pain and not as fast, dodging each sand blast Gaara sent at him. "I'm surprised he's still standing, let alone able to run." I commented. "That Lotus took a toll on his leg muscles. And since he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, he doesn't have very much left."

"He needs to just give up." Kankuro suggested. "It was bad luck that he got Gaara."

Lee stopped and held up his arms to block his face from a sand blast. Suddenly he smirked. As the wave of sand came down on him he moved quickly out of the way, closer to Gaara. _'He can still move like that?! How?'_

Sakura voiced my thought. "He's seriously injured and yet he's smiling and dodging so quickly!"

Guy smiled. "The Leaf Lotus blooms twice."

"Huh?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Whatcha talkin' about bushy brow?" I heard Kakashi grunt, stifling his laughter and Guy's eye twitched.

Kakashi became serious. "Guy, you didn't."

"Yes, Kakashi I did."

I threw my hands up. "Will someone please explain what is going on?!"

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "That genin can open up the inner gates and use the _Hidden Lotus_."

"_Hidden lotus_? What inner ga- OHHH." I pointed a finger at Guy. "That is the dumbest thing you could ever do! You could kill Lee! What were you thinking?!"

"How many gates can he open?" Kakashi growled. He was seething also. _'Guy just killed his own genin! What the hell is wrong with him?!'_

Guy looked down. "Five gates." I had to restrain myself from hitting him upside the head. You know, a genin really can't hit a jounin.. Let alone a sensei.

"Hold on." Sakura interjected. "What are these inner gates that you're talking about? And the _Hidden Lotus_?"

"The eight gates are like valves, or chakra limiters, that must be opened if one wants to use the _Hidden Lotus_." Guy explained, never taking his eyes off the ground.

"I'm still not following."

Kakashi lifted up his headband, revealing the sharingan eye, and looked down at Lee. "The eight gates are blockage points in the body where chakra is most present. Their purpose is to limit the flow of chakra through the body. The _Hidden Lotus_ puts tremendous pressure on these limiters, eventually pressing the gates open. This release of chakra can make the persons strength increase ten fold. Or more."

"The _Primary Lotus_." Guy continued. "Opens only the first gate, the gate of Opening, releasing the brains restraint on the muscles. Freeing the person to use his body's strength to the full extent. And you've seen what that can do. The Hidden Lotus opens up gates two and three, Rest and Life."

"The Primary Lotus only opened up the first gate and that nearly destroyed him. What will happen if he opens up more for the Hidden Lotus?"

"Exactly. Opening the eight gates can cause you to have power even greater than the Hokage's. The only drawback is..." Kakashi took a dramatic pause.

"You can die." I said flatly, giving Kakashi an annoyed look. It was silent. I turned my attention back to the ground, only to go rigid in surprise. There was a green glow surrounding Lee. His body had turned red. _'He's opened the gate of Life. Here he goes.'_ Then his body became more intense. The chakra that pulsed through the air was thick, and Lee glowed a deeper red. _'He's opened the fourth gate! The gate of Pain. If he opens the gate of Closing, his body is going to crash.' _Lee crouched then charged. His speed and power broke apart the ground beneath him as he ran. Dirt, cement, and dust were thrown into the air. We had to cover ourselves from the debris.

As I uncovered my face I looked up to see Gaara, facing towards the ceiling. But I couldn't see Lee anywhere. As the sand went to inclose Gaara, Lee appeared in front of him sending a punch. Before Gaara could hit the wall Lee got behind him, punching him again. Gaara's sand couldn't keep up to protect Gaara. This continued for several minutes; Lee appearing in different directions, punching and kicking Gaara. I cringed slightly as I heard Lee's muscles snap. _'Any more of this and Lee's body is going to crumble under the pressure.' __**'This guy is something else. How did he learn this?' **__'From his stupid sensei! Guy can open all eight gates.' __**'You should have him teach you.' **__'HELL NO! I don't wanna die!' __**'I won't let you die! Stupid child.' **_I went to respond but was distracted as Lee's body went into hipper drive. _'The gate of Closing... He opened it! His body is done for.' _

Lee, running at super sonic speed, crashed into Gaara. Gaara was flying backwards, his sand not able to cushion his fall. Lee went above him, punching him in the stomach and caused Gaara to crash to earth. Before Gaara landed, however, his gourd turned into sand as a last attempt to save him. Lee collapsed onto the ground, his muscles straining. The dust from the crash cleared and I could see Gaara, his hand extended sending sand to Lee. Lee was in so much pain and his muscles snapped that he couldn't move to dodge it. The sand grabbed a hold of Lee's left arm and leg, enclosing them. _'That technique... He isn't about to...'_ "Desert coffin!" I heard Gaara shout. _'Shit, NO!' _Lee shouted in agony. I heard his bones crushing. More sand began to hover over Lee, ready to encircle his entire body. _**'Child, you might want to step in now.'**_

I poofed, standing in between Gaara and Lee. I used my chakra to blow air at the sand, causing it to disperse in the opposite direction. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that knew it was time to interfere because Guy popped behind me, covering Lee and slicing through the air of any remaining sand. I cocked my head to the side. "Guy, check on Lee. Make sure he's alright, for the most part." He nodded, eyes narrowed.

Gaara stared at me with wide eyes. "Move, Kira. Or I will kill you."

I scoffed. "Like I haven't had those words spoken to me before." I readied myself, but kept my cool. "You can't order me around now Gaara. I won't let you kill him."

He clenched his head and growled in pain. "Why... Why save him?"

Guy approached, standing beside me. "Because he is a beloved comrade."

Gaara stood, his gourd forming back in place. "That's enough." He began to walk away.

"Winner, Gaara!" Hayate declared.

"No." I whipped my head around, surprised. Lee was standing, wobbly, and moved his hand towards himself. _'How is he even standing! Opening five gates then having his left arm and leg crushed. This kid is incredible.'_

Guy walked up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Lee, enough. It's over. You shouldn't be standing with that body." Looking down, Guy started to cry. I moved around to see Lee. His eyes were open, but his face blank. _'Is he... Unconscious?'_ _**'Even after losing consciousness he still wants to prove his ninja way.' **_Guy began to cry harder and pulled Lee to his chest. "Lee, you are a great ninja!"

I took Lee from Guy's arms and laid him down. "Medic team, please come here quickly!" Naruto ran up behind Guy, just staring down at the scene. As the medics arrived they sprawled out an apology then grabbed Lee quickly, but carefully, and put him on the stretcher. I gulped worriedly as the head medic called Guy over to the corner to speak with him. _'It must be something bad or they would wait to discuss any information.' _Using my enhanced sense of hearing, I listened into the conversation.

"...He is breathing properly, but he has shattered bone and torn muscles through out his body. We could do something about it if that was the only problem but..." I put my hand to my mouth, ready for the big blow. "...The damage to his left arm and leg where he was attacked is grave. With this body he will never be able to live as a shinobi again." _'No. That can't be. Poor Lee.'_

Naruto walked up to Lee's side as the medics lifted the stretcher. "No way. It must be some kind of joke." He became frantic and shouted at the medics. "If that's so then what's thickbrows suppose to do?! He was always saying how he wanted to fight Kira, Sasuke and that Neiji guy... Can't you do something?!" Kakashi popped behind Naruto, grabbing him by the waist and placing a hand over his mouth. I sighed and walked up to them, putting my arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"That might have been what caused this tragedy." I began. "The decision to use even forbidden jutsu to win at all costs."

Kakashi continued. "This is the result. To Sasuke, Neiji-kun, Naruto and you too, Kira. To fulfill the silent promise you all made to each other. He put his life at risk so that he could reach that final stage to fight all of you. Don't forget that." Kakashi rubbed Naruto's head.

I heard a swoosh and looked up to see Gaara had transported himself back up to his team. I growled menacingly. _'Grrrr, he's so... he's so... Guh. He has changed so much.' __**'Well, so have you my dear child. Now it's time to show him how much.' **_I smirked inwardly. _'You're right, Luna-san. It's time to show him that I'm not that weak little girl anymore.' _

"Kira!" I snapped my eyes down towards the voice. Kakashi turned his body towards the stands. "We are holding up the next match. Let's move."

"Right." I nodded, transporting myself back to our spot on the upper level.

Hayate looked up at us. "Now for the eleventh and final match. Will the remaining contenders please step forward!" I hummed in curiosity as the last sound nin and Chouji jumped to the ground.

The sound nin pulled his right sleeve back to reveal his arm. There was a metal plate with holes covering it. _'He emits sound waves from those holes in the arm. How is Chouji going to fight him?' _My questioned was answered as he held up a triangular sign with his hands. "_Multi Size jutsu_!" He exclaimed. His body then exploded into a huge ball.

I coughed to stifle my laugh. "He's like a giant blob with hands and feet!" Kakashi shook his head and the others laughed. No one commented though.

Chouji then ducked his head. _'Covering his ears, I see. But then he won't be able to see. Ha, see what I did there?!' __**'Yes, child. You are hilarious.' **_I could tell Luna rolled her eyes. I simply shrugged. _'I try.' _Chouji began to roll around, like a giant meat ball. The sound nin backed up, but soon hit the wall. Chouji was about to crush him when the sound ninja jumped up and out of the way at the last second. It caused Chouji to leave a giant crater in the wall where he smashed into it and he stopped spinning. The sound ninja came down, pushing his arm into the hole where Chouji's head was. I heard Chouji chuckle. "It's no use, I have my ears plugged.'

"Nope, you're done for." The sound nin said, pointing a finger at Chouji. There was a giant pulse and then Chouji's scream. The sound ninja pulled his arm away as Chouji's body shrunk to it's original size. I shook my head as Chouji fell to the ground, completely knocked out.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed.

The sound nin decided to answer me. "70% of the human body is water which conducts sound. In other words, it's easy to transmit my destructive sound waves through any walls of flesh. As long as I stop your spinning, which presented the biggest difficulty, then I could guess where your ear drums would be and attack."

"Winner! Dosu Kinuta!" Hayate yelled. _'So that's his name... I need to remember that.' _He gestured to the floor, indicating the ones of us that passed to come down. I took my place between Naruto and Shikamaru. Hayate coughed. "Well, with this, the preliminary trials for the third test has been completed!" ***Cough*** "To all of you who won the rights to compete in the third round test in the chunin exam-" ***Cough*** "-One is missing but congratulations to you all!" He turned to face the Hokage. "Ah, well then, Hokage-sama if you would please."

"Yes." Hokage-sama took a step forward. "I'd like to start explaining the main test." _'About time.' _"As I told you before, in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries. I'd like you to show off all your powers with no reserves. Which is why the finals will be held one month from now."

"We're not going to do it here, right now?" Naruto gripped.

I smacked the back of his head. "Cause any of us are prepared and well rested to go through another round. Idiot."

"The break, as you can say, will be for preparations. As Kira has stated." Hokage said.

"What does that mean?" Neiji asked.

"In other words, in addition to informing all the various country lords and shinobi leaders, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the event. And this is also the preparation time for you examination students."

Kankuro huffed. "I don't understand what you're trying to say! What does that mean?" _Jeez, these guys are stupid.'_

"Basically, it's the preparation to get to know your enemy and yourself. It's the time period where you will calculate your chances of winning by anaylizing the data you accumulated during the trial competition. The battles up to now had you fight as if you were in an actual combat situation with the assumption of fighting an unknown opponent.

"However, the final trial will not be like this. There are those who showed all that they can do already to their rivals. There are those who competed and were badly injured against a strong opponent. To make everything fair, the one month should be used by all of you to advance and improve yourselves. Of course, it'll be fine to rest your body as well. Now, I would like to dismiss you but there's something that has to be done for the finals before I can do that."

"What the hell is it? I've got to train now!" Naruto screamed.

Hokage sighed. "Don't get so excited. There are pieces of paper inside the box that Anko's holding so each of you take one piece."

"I'll come around, so wait your turn." Anko demanded. She walked up to the sound ninja first and went down the line. "Only take one now!"

"Alright, you all took piece. Now then I'd like you to tell us the number on that paper in order, starting from the left."

The sound nin started. "It's nine."

"I've got one." Naruto said.

It was my turn. "Ten."

Next was Shikamaru. "Eight."

Then Temari. "Seven."

Then Kankuro. "Five."

Gaara's turn. "Three."

Next Neiji. "Two."

Then lastly Shino. "Six."

Hokage straightened up. "Alright, now I will reveal to you the final tournament matches! Ibiki, show them the match arrangements."

Ibiki turned his clipboard around, revealing the match placements. It was as follows: **First match**: Naruto Uzumaki vs Neiji Hyuuga. **Second:** Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha. **Third**: Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame. **Fourth**: Temari vs. Shikamaru Nara. **Fifth**: Kira Okami vs. Dosu Kinuta. _'I have to fight the sound ninja? Damn. This is going to be interesting.' _Ayame whined, not liking our match up either. I patted her head to calm her.

Hokage-sama clasped his hands. "Well then, you're free to start strategizing or resting as you like. With this I'll dismiss you all, but are there any final questions?"

Shika raised his hand. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

He held up a finger. "Since it's a tournament, it would mean that there's only one winner right? Which would mean that only one person can become a chunin, doesn't it?"

The Hokage smiled. "No! That's not quite it. There will be judges, including myself, Kazekage, and lords of various countries that will make mission requests and other ninja leaders, who will be watching the final test. Throughout the tournament, these judges will be evaluating your abilities. Those judges to have the necessary qualities of a chunin will be able to become a chunin. Even is they lose their first match."

"That means that it's a possibility that everyone here will become a chunin?" Temari spoke up.

"Yes. But also the possibility that no one will become a chunin! To advance in the tournament means that you will have more chances to appeal to the judges. Did you understand Shikamaru-kun?" Shika nodded grimly.

"Well then, thanks for all the effort you exerted for these trials! You're all dismissed until a month from now!"

I pursed my lips and turned, heading for the exit. Ayame curled back around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. _'I need to see Kiba. Tell him who I have to fight against. Then find Kakashi and see who he recommends for a trainer.' __**'You don't think he will train you?' **__'Nah, he'll probably want to train Sasuke. I just have to find someone else.' _I made my way out of the tower and transported myself to the hospital. Stuffing my hand pockets, I walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me."

"Yes, ma'am? How can we help you?"

"I would like to see Kiba Inuzuka."

The nurse shifted through some papers then glanced back up at me. "Very well. He is in room 219."

"Thank you." I nodded then started to walk down one of the hallways towards the stairs. After a few minutes I found Kiba's room and slowly opened the door. I walked in to find Kiba sitting up in bed, munching on some cubed steak. He perked his head up at me.

"Hey, Kira. Are the matches over?"

I nodded and took a seat at the end of he bed. "As you can guess, Neiji won against Hinata. Then it was Gaara versus Rock Lee. Gaara won. Lastly it was that sound ninja Dosu versus Chouji. Dosu won."

Kiba gulped down his last bite then looked at me. "I heard tons of bussel outside. What happened?"

"It was Lee. Lee put so much strain on his body that Gaara was able to crush him. He crushed his right arm and leg. The medic said that Lee will never be a shinobi again."

Kiba growled. "I knew that Gaara guy wasn't someone to mess with." He eyed me. "How were you ever friends with him?"

"When we were friends he wasn't this malicious. He was a softer, gentler Gaara." I shrugged. "At least I don't have to face him in the final tournament."

Kiba leaned in closer. "Wait, you already know who you're facing?"

"Yep. They had us pick numbers and from there they made the matches."

"What are they?"

"It's Naruto vs Neiji, Gaara vs. Sasuke, Kankuro vs. Shino, and Temari vs. Shika."

"Who are _you facing?"_

"Dosu."

"What?! How is that going to work?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"I don't know. He uses sound... My ears are extremely sensitive." I tapped my chin. "He wasn't able to hit Chouji as long as Chouji was able to keep spinning. As soon as he stopped, even though his ears were plugged, Dosu was able to send the sound waves to his ears and use the water in Chouji's body to knock him out. I just need to find a technique to either destroy that arm or keep a way to not let him send that sound wave to me."

"You could use _Piercing Fang._" Kiba suggested.

I shook my head. "I could at first, but I still have to stop and during that break he can send that sound wave."

"I don't know then. Is Kakashi-sensei going to train you?"

"I doubt it. He's most likely going to train someone else. Which reminds me." I glanced at the clock in the room. "I need to go find him and see if he can suggest anyone."

Kiba sighed. "You better get a move on. I'll be fine by myself."

I punched his arm. "Oh shut up. What time are you getting out?"

"The doctor said tomorrow as soon as I wake up."

"Then I will be here to escort you home." I wrapped my arms around him. "See you tomorrow, inu."

He growled deeply, but hugged me back. "See you." He put a light kiss on my forehead before pulling away.

I shuffled my feet out of his room. _'Time to find Kakashi.' _I walked down the stairs. As I reached the bottom a medic passed by. "Wait!" I shouted, getting the nins attention. "Do you know what room Sasuke Uchiha is in?"

The nin grunted. "Sasuke is not taking visitors right now."

"No, no! I'm actually looking for Kakashi. He came here to check on him?"

"I'm right here, Kira." I whipped around to find Kakashi leaning against the wall.

I looked at the medic. "Sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks." The medic simply grunted and walked away. _'huh, dick!' _

Kakashi kicked off the wall. "So, are you here to ask me to train you too?"

"Huh? No. Actually, I figured you were going to train Sasuke. I had a different question."

"Oh good. I couldn't deal with two yelling genin."

"Whatcha talking about?"

"Naruto was just here and demanded I be the one to train him. But as you guessed, I am going to train Sasuke. As soon as he awakens. Naruto wasn't very happy with the trainer I placed him with."

"And who was that?"

"Ebisu."

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. "That creepy dude? No wonder Naruto didn't like you're choice."

Kakashi crossed his arms. "Anyways, what's your question?"

"Oh, yeah." I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. "You wouldn't happen to know who could train me, do you? I have to face Dosu in the main event and want to be trained by someone that can help. And since you are not available, I have to find someone else."

He picked at his headband. "Your best choice would probably be Mikio Hitaka. He's skilled in sound and earth."

"Awesome! Where can I find him?"

"Most likely at the dango shop."

I clasped my hands together. "Good good. Well, thanks Kakashi! I'm going to find my new trainer. See you soon." With that I gave a small wave and poofed out of the hospital. _'Mikio Hitaka. I hope he will train me. Have you ever heard of him?' __**'Can't say I have child. He must be good though if Kakashi suggested him.' **__'That's for sure. Now, let's go find him!'_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Many of you are probably going to be mad at me for not putting more action into Kira's training. But I didn't want to because I'm going to be showing it in her match with Dosu. Yes, I did it so Gaara didn't kill him and he does have to battle Kira. Please, follow/review/favorite! Especially review. The reviews keep me going._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Training Sessions**

I walked into the shop and the sweet smell of dango filled my nostrils. Ayame began to drool on my shoulder. "Ayame! Gross." I walked up to the counter and the owner smiled at me.

"Hello, miss. How can I help you?"

"Well, first, can I have a napkin?"

He chuckled lightly and handed me one. I wiped Ayame's drool off and flicked her nose, sending her an icy glare. She growled slightly, but nuzzled her face into my neck to apologize. Rolling my eyes, I threw the napkin away and turned back to the owner.

"I'm actually looking for someone. I was told he would be here."

"And who might that be?"

" Mikio Hitaka. Do you know him or know where he is?"

Suddenly the man next to me cleared his throat. "What do you want with Mikio Hitaka?"

Crossing my arms, I said. "That's none of your concern. Now, do you know where he is?"

The man looked up, his piercing violet eyes bore into mine. "It is my concern since I am Mikio Hitaka."

I gulped. "I'm sorry. Forgive my rudeness. Kakashi never told me what you looked like so I had no idea."

Mikio startled me by laughing. "Kakashi sent ya, aye? He would forget to give you a description. How can I help you, Kira-san?"

I furrowed my brows. "You know my name?"

"Yes. I was there for the preliminaries. You did very well. But I have to say, that _Piercing Song_ move of yours isn't going to work on that sound ninja." He grabbed a skewer and bit off a piece of dango.

"That's what I thought. I actually wanted to talk to you about it."

"Huh?" He asked, a mouth full of dango. _'Manners much?'_

I took a seat next to him. "If you are willing, I would like you to train me for the upcoming match."

"What's in it for me?"

I sweat dropped. "What do you want?"

He smirked, eyes glistening. "You're apart of the Inuzuka clan, correct?"

"Um, I guess you could say that."

"Well, I want you to get me a date with Hana."

"I don't..." I wiped my hand over my face. "I don't know if that will work. She sorta has a 'No Dating Ninja' rule."

"Then I guess you're on your own." He swirled the bar stool around, facing the front.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Good!" He gave me a closed eyed smile, holding up a skewer. "Want a piece?"

Shaking my head, I said. "No thanks. Ayame might want one though." Ayame immediately leaned forward and snatched the dango off the skewer.

Mikio ate the last piece of dango then clasped his hands. "Alright. Let's go!"

"Woah, now? Really?"

"Yeah. You want to train right? We only have a month to perfect your abilities and make up a strategy against that sound nin."

"Right!" I followed Mikio sensei out of the shop and to an open area. There was mostly dirt and sand. Some rocks were nearby, but for the most part that was it.

"This is it?" I asked, setting Ayame and my pack down on the ground.

"Yep." He walked a few more feet ahead then turned to face me. With the distance I was finally able to get a clear look at him. He was around twenty five years old, tall, around Kakashi's height of 5'9 and build. He had long platinum blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail down his back. Two strands hung on either side, framing his face. His violet eyes highlighted his face. His headband was unfolded so it covered his head like a hat and tied in the back. Mikio wore the standard jounin uniform: black pants, black long sleeve shirt with a red swirl on the shoulders, green jounin flak vest, bandaged ankles, and black sandals. He wore black gloves with metal plates on the knuckles. The Leaf symbol was carved into them. His weapons pouch was wrapped around his left thigh, indicating he was left handed. What caught my attention the most was the large flute that hung on his side. _'What does he use that for?'_

"So." He started. "From watching you during the preliminaries I noticed you were highly skilled in earth style techniques. Especially since you used that C-rank jutsu at just a genin level."

"Yes, well... I train a lot." I stated, shrugging.

Mikio sensei laughed lightly. "You are an interesting one. Now-" He took another step back. "-The sound nin that you are fighting uses an amplifier built into his arm to produce sound waves. As you saw with Chouji-kun, even if your ears are plugged if he can guess where they are he can transmit the sound wave through your body."

"So what do you suppose?"

"Using your earth jutsu's."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "But can't sound travel through solids?"

He nodded. "Yes, but that's why we won't use them."

"You are not making any sense Mikio sensei."

He sighed. "Instead of using packed dirt, we will use loose dirt. And even with the packed dirt, sound doesn't travel as fast through dirt as it does through water and such. We will use that as our advantage. Also, with infusing the dirt with your chakra we will be able to manipulate it to absorb the sound."

"Um, okay. So where should we start?"

"Which jutsu's are you skilled in?" He asked.

"Just _Corridor, Dome, Hidden Like a Mole_... just those."

Mikio tapped his chin. "Hmm, well, I guess it's time to teach you some attacks. Now, watch closely."

I watch intently as Mikio sensei stood there. He didn't form any hand signs, but muttered the words _Servant Warrior. _A large rock began to emit from his mouth. Once it was completely out it began to form into a human-like structure. It had arms, legs, a head, torso. But the details made it look more like a golem. After it was complete, it stood next to Mikio.

"What is that?" I asked bewildered. "I've never seen anything like it."

"This." He patted the creatures shoulder. "Is what we call the _Golem_ technique. He is composed of rock. He has an ample amount of brute strength and is very durable. You can use this jutsu as either offensive or defensive."

I stared in awe at the creature/rock thing. "And it came out of your mouth?!"

"Well, yes. But I'm a master at this. You, on the other hand, will be able to form it from a nearby, pre-existing source of earth."

"But you didn't use any hand signs!"

"Ahh. That is because you do not need hand signs to control it. You start by concentrating on a piece of earth." He turned to the nearby rock. "Here, you try. I'll walk you through it."

I went to stand in front of the rock. "Okay. Now what?"

"I want you to concentrate on sending your chakra to the rock, using it to build golem. During this you will say _Servant Warrior._ It's just like any other ninjutsu, but there are no hand signs. It's just your mind."

I did as Mikio said. I focused my vision on the rock. Gathering my chakra into my core, I muttered the saying _Servant Warrior._ The rock started to shift, forming into a humanoid. It wasn't as built as Mikio's, but it was just as tall. I commanded it to stand next to the other golem.

"Very impressive." Mikio cued. "First try and you succeeded in making an _almost_ perfect golem."

"Thanks. What all can he do?" I asked, walking up to my creation. Ayame walked up to him as well and sniffed it's feet.

"They can fight as an Allie. Depending on how you create it, it can wield weapons or use hand-to-hand combat. You can even use them as sources to hold things in. Such as sound." He explained.

"This is awesome. So what's next?"

Mikio sensei looked up at the sky. "That's all for today. It's getting late." He turned his gaze back to me. "I have a mission starting tomorrow. I will be gone for about a week. As soon as I get back we will continue your training. Until then, practice summoning golem. Making him however you want. Fight with him, practice techniques."

I bowed my head. "Aye, sensei."

He moved his hand in a swooping motion and the two golems crumbled into rock piles. "Also, come up with any strategies that you think will help with fighting Dosu. We will go over everything in a week."

"Yes, sensei. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you, Kira. Stay out of trouble." He gave me a small smile which I returned.

"Always. Thank you again for doing this."

"My pleasure. Well, I'm off. Have a good night." He turned and started to walk back to the center of the village.

"You too, sensei!" I called after him. _'This new technique is awesome!' __**'I must agree with you there, child. Now, you need to perfect it.'**__ 'I will, I will. But how about tomorrow? I am whipped. Plus, most of my chakra is drained.' __**'Very well. We will continue this tomorrow. Time to rest.' **_

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Ayame and I were standing by the village gates. Mikio sensei was coming home today, from another mission, and I intended on continuing my training as soon as he arrived. So far we have been waiting for about a hour. Ayame was resting on my head, playing with my bangs. I went to swat at her paws, when my ears picked up a voice. _'Sounds like Mikio is back!'_ On cue, Mikio sensei stepped through the village gates. I stepped into the middle of the path, blocking his way.

"Hey, Mikio sensei!"

He stopped, lifting his head. "Huh?... Oh, hey Kira."

"Ready to train?"

"Kakashi-kun told me how much you like to train, but I thought he was exaggerating."

"Nope." I shook my head. "Training is what I do best."

"I need to check in with the Hokage, but right after I will meet you at the training spot. It shouldn't be too long."

"Okay." With that I transported myself to the outskirts of the village and to the same dirt field as before. Since I had a few minutes to spare before Mikio arrived I decided to work on the new technique he had taught me before he left. I had added a twist to it and this was going to be the first time I used it together.

Forming the hand sign, _snake_, I brought it to my mouth. _Mud Pond _I whispered. The dirt before me mended, becoming darker and gooie. As if a large amount of water was added turning it into mud. This continued until a large puddle of mud was formed. It bubbled and popped. _'There's the first step.' _I crouched, placing my right hand over the mud. _'Now for the next.'_ I gathered some chakra to my hand and emitted it into the mud. _Mud Wolves_. Soon two mud-made wolves emerged from the puddle. They had yellow eyes and sharp white teeth. _'Yes! It worked.' __**'Good job, child. They sorta look like me.' **__'Ha, yeah right.' _

"Nicely done, Kira. I'm impressed."

"What?!" I whipped around, kunai in hand. _'How did I not sense someone?'_

"Woah there, tiger." Standing a few feet away was Mikio. He had his hands raised in surrender.

I slowly put the kunai down. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, just me." He walked forward, peering at the two wolves. "This is what you have thought of while I was gone? Nice touch"

I shrugged. "I... Yeah, somewhat."

"Not bad." He turned back to me. "Get rid of them. We have something else to do."

"Fine." I grumbled, releasing the ninjutsu.

"Now, I want you to summon golem."

I nodded. Within seconds I had created the perfect golem. He was tall, built, covered in light weight armor, and there was a sword strapped to his side.

Mikio nodded in amazement. "You have perfected him well. I see you even added a sword. Do you know how to wield a sword?"

"Not really, only what I've read. But by infusing my chakra, golem here does."

Mikio sensei took a step back. "My turn." As before his golem began to emerge from his mouth. It was the exact same as before. Golem took a stand next to Mikio and in front of mine. "Now, I want us to spar. However, our golems here will be doing the same. So not only will you have to be paying attention to me, but you will need to pay attention to golem. This will also make you divide your chakra. Lets see how well you've changed over these past three weeks."

I nodded and got down in a fighting stance. "Bring it on, sensei."

:::

_'Dammit, my chakra is almost gone. Golem is starting to collapse. And this cut on my side is making me lose quite a bit of blood. Damn you, Mikio.' _I was leaning against a nearby rock. I had managed to create a shadow clone to fight against Mikio so I could take a breather. He really wasn't taking it easy on me. Mikio had managed to cut my side with a kunai before I made the clone. It wasn't deep, but a large amount of blood had already seeped out of the wound. I was beginning to feel dizzy and weak. _'Luna, you should lend me some chakra.' **'No.' **'What?! Why not?!' **'I'm not going to allow you to waste my chakra on such a meaningless match.' **'Curse you, oni.'_

"Oh, Kira. Where are you?" I heard Mikio call. _'Damn. He must've beaten my clone.' _I slowly stepped out form behind the rock, my hand holding the wound. My knees were weak and shaking. When Mikio heard me come out from my hiding place he turned around with a smirk on his face. But once his eyes landed on my form and he saw what shape I was in, his smile quickly turned into a frown and his eyes widened. "What the hell, Kira?!"

"You-" My voice was shaky. "Cut me. My... chakra...gone. Luna... Won't share." My legs bucked out from under me and I fell on my knees. I heard golem roar before crumbling into little pieces of rock.

Mikio dissembled his golem and ran to me. Once he reached me, he picked me up bridal style. "You over did it. If you were running so low, why didn't you just quit?"

"Quitting is for weaklings. And weak, I am not."

He shook his head. "No, you are definitely not weak." Before I could reply I was succumbed into blackness.

* * *

_**'Child, you need to wake. I have let you rest long enough.' **'Huh?' **'WAKE UP!'**_ I bolted up right, holding my head. "Screw you Luna. You didn't have to yell."

"I am not Luna, nor did I yell."

I whipped my head up to see Mikio sensei lounging in a chair. "Sensei? What are you doing here? Wait." I looked around. I was in a white room. White walls, ceiling, cabinets, bed sheets, etcetera. I could hear the faint sound of beeping. "Where is here?"

"You're in the hospital." He smiled weakly. "Have been for the past two days."

"Two days?! I've been asleep for two days?!" I jumped up, but quickly regretted it as a whoosh of nausea overcame me and the room started to spin. I cringed and gripped the bed rail. Mikio stood up and went to my side, grabbing my arm and led me back to the bed.

"Yes. You drained all of your chakra. And because of that cut, you lost a large amount of blood." He brought his head down. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to do this. I was suppose to train you, not bring you to deaths door."

I shrugged. "No biggie. I did it to myself anyways." With Mikio's help I stood again. This time slowly. I went over to the closet where my clothes were kept. "If I've been asleep for two days... Then that means the final test is tomorrow."

"That's right. You woke up just in time." He smiled brightly. "Though that friend Kiba of yours said he was going to forcefully wake you if you didn't wake up today."

I let out a small chuckle. "He would have." I froze, my hands holding my shorts. "Uh, Mikio sensei?"

"Yes?" He looked at me, head tilted slightly.

"Get out so I can change!"

"Oh, right!" He rubbed the back of his neck and opened the door. "Sorry. I'll be right outside when you're done." Once I heard the door click shut, I tore off the dreaded hospital gown and put on my normal clothes. _'I hate hospitals.' **'You over did it. This is what happens.' **'Shut up!'_

I finished putting on my clothes and walked out of the room. Mikio was leaning against the wall opposite of the door. When I stepped out he looked up and smiled.

"The doctor said you were free to go. I think you better just rest for today."

"Fine. Where's Ayame?"

"She's with Kiba. I believe he took her and Akamaru to the dog park."

I nodded. "Cool. Well, I'm going to head home then. I will see you tomorrow?"

He did a closed eye smile. "You bet." Then he poofed away. I sighed, running my hand through my hair. _'I guess I should rest today. Build up my strength since tomorrow is the match.' **'That would be a good idea, child.' **_

I started to walk down the hallway when I heard a familiar voice. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?! I HAVE TO TRAIN!" _'What the-...Is that Naruto?' _I kept following the voice until I got to another room. Knocking slightly, I opened the door. Naruto was sitting on the bed, in his nighty's, with a freaked out expression on his face. Shikamaru was sitting next to him on a stool, looking irritated. When I came into the room Naruto's expression went from happiness to confusion. Shika's merely staid the same.

"Hiya, Naruto. Shika. What's up?" I asked, closing the door behind me and leaning on it.

"Kira-san!" Naruto beamed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I crossed my arms. "But if you must know, I was just getting let out when I heard you scream all the way down the hallway. So I stopped to see what was going on."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I just got a little excited. Wait." His face dropped. "You said you were getting let out? Why were you admitted?"

"I over did it in my last training session. Nothing big."

Shikamaru snorted. "Sounds like this idiot. He's been out for three days. Drained all his chakra."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You did, huh? I hope it was worth it."

Naruto nodded vigorously. "It was! But I can't tell you. You'll see at the match tomorrow!"

"Can't wait." I looked over at Shika. "So, Shika, what are you doing here?"

"I actually came to see Chouji, but they said Naruto was sleeping here so..."

Naruto's brow furrowed. "His injuries were that serious?"

"Don't get confused. Chouji ate so much food after his fight that he injured his stomach."

I let out a small huff of laughter "Sounds like him."

Shika smirked. "Heh, you two aren't the type to have girls come visit you so I decided to stop by."

"Well aren't you sweet." I said, rolling my eyes.

He shot a glare at me, but then reached down. "Oh yeah! It's stupid, but I brought Chouji a fruit basket, but the doc said no so I thought we could eat it."

"Oh really?!" Naruto exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing an orange. "You're a pretty nice guy."

"You idiot! It's just because it would be a waste if it got spoiled!"

An idea went off in my head. "Hey, Lee is still here, right?"

Shika nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"We should go see him. I haven't been able to since the fight." _'I hope he's doing a little better.'_

"I'm with ya! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru solely nodded and began to walk down the hallway. Naruto and I followed. When we reached Lee's door I could hear the swooshing sound of sand. _'Why is there sand in Lee's room?' **'I think your friend decided to visit.'** 'No, Gaara!'_

I told the boys to keep quiet and we entered the room. Gaara stood over Lee, sand covering Lee from the neck down. It was slowly inching towards his face. I looked at Shika and nodded. Understanding, Shikamaru did a hand sign and put Gaara under _Shadow Possession. _Gaara's eyes widen when he realized he couldn't move. Suddenly Naruto jumped, punching Gaara in the face. Gaara's head was whipped to the side, along with Shika's.

Shika wiped his mouth. "Hey, Naruto. When I'm using the _Shadow Possession_ jutsu I move the same as him."

"Sorry, Shikamaru."

"What are you doing here, Gaara?" I growled. "Decided to end what you started?" He remained silent and continued to glare at me.

"Hey!" Naruto hissed. "She asked you a question! What were you trying to do to thick-brows?!"

"I was trying to kill him." Gaara's cold voice announced.

'What?!" Naruto and Shika shouted.

My eyes narrowed. "I figured as much. But what is the point? You won the match."

"Do you have some personal grudge against him?" Shika asked.

"I do not." Gaara answered. "I'm going to kill him just because I want to kill him."

A deep growl escaped from my throat. "That's not a good enough reason."

"You must have had a messed up childhood. How self-centered can you be?" Shika slouched, teeth gritted. I tensed up. _'Don't bring it up, Shika. You won't like what you hear.'_

Gaara's glare deepened. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you too."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all you got? That threat is getting old."

Naruto shook his fist, a vein popped out of his head. "What?! Go ahead and try!"

"Naruto! Stop!" Shika scolded. "We know from your fight with Lee that you're strong. But we're not too bad ourselves either. And we didn't show our special moves in the prelims! Plus it's three on one. You're at the disadvantage. If you listen to what we say, we'll let you leave quietly." I shook my head. _'Wrong move, Shika."_

"I'll say it again... Get in my way and I'll kill you."

"I won't be killed by the likes of you!" Naruto shouted once again.

Shikamaru stuck his arm out. "I told you to stop it! His strength is like a monster, don't you understand that?!"

Naruto smirked. "I have a real monster in me... I won't lose to the likes of him."

"Naruto." I stepped up a bit getting his attention. "You're not the only one with a beast inside of them. Gaara here as one too. All you're doing is provoking him." **_'Why did you leave me out?' _**_'I don't want him to know... Not yet.'_

Naruto turned to me shocked. "He has one too? WHAT?!"

"Yes." Gaara answered. "As you said, I had a messed up childhood. I was born into this world by taking the life of the woman I would have called my mother. To become the ultimate shinobi... With my father attaching the incarnation of sand upon me through ninjutsu... I was born a monster.

"Called Shukaku, it was sealed within a kettle. It's the living spirit of an old Hidden Sand priest."

"A possession jutsu that allows one to be possessed before birth... To go that far.. That's crazy. Heh, that's something a parent does? What a strange expression of love." Shika commented.

"Love?" Gaara hissed. "Don't judge me with your measuring stick. Family... You wanna know what kind of connection that is to me? It's simply pieces of meat connected to me with murderous intent and hatred." _'What the hell is he talking about? His siblings love him.'_

Gaara continued. "By sacrificing my mothers life, I was operated as the villages greatest masterpiece... As Kazekage's son. My father taught me the shinobi secrets. I was spoiled and allowed to do as I pleased. I though that was love. Until that incident occurred."

"Gaara." I stopped him. "Don't. Don't bring it up."

Naruto looked between me and Gaara. "What incident?"

Gaara smiled wickedly. "For the last six years from when I was six years old, my own father has tried countless times to assassinate me!" I cringed and looked away. _'So he hasn't stopped. He still tries to kill Gaara. What a piece of shit.'_

Shikamaru chuckled. "Ha, but you just said your father spoiled you... What do you mean?"

"A being too strong can become an existence of fear. Born through jutsu, my spirit was unstable. It seems the idiots in the village finally realized there was a problem. To my father, Kazekage, I was the village's trump card, but at the same time I was also a very dangerous being.

"It seems that by the time I was six, it was determined that I was too dangerous. As the village's dangerous tool, I was only being used with care. To them I am simply an object from the past that they wish would disappear. Then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about this I could find no answer." _'Gaara, what are you saying? You were everything to me.'_

"But as you live you need a reason. Otherwise, it's the same as being dead. I then came to this conclusion: 'I exist to kill every human besides myself.' I finally found belief within the fear of death, of never knowing when someone would try to assassinate me... By continually killing the assassins I understood the reason to continue living."

I placed my head in my hands. "You once said that there was only yourself. Fighting for only yourself and loving only yourself. That's what you meant by it?"

"If you think that everyone else simply exist to allow you to experience that feeling, nothing is better than that world. As long as there are people in this worse for me to kill and continue to feel that joy of living, my existence will not vanish."

I shook my head violently. "You had me. You had me, but you pushed me away. So killing was so much better than having a friend? You let one person change your outlook on life, when you had many others who actually cared." Naruto and Shikamaru looked at me in surprise. Gaara narrowed his eyes more.

"Shut up, Kira!" His eyes widen with blood lust. "Now, let me feel it!" Sand began to lift into the air, coming towards us.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I whipped around to see Guy standing in the door way. "The finals are tomorrow, don't get so antsy. Or do you want to stay here starting today?"

Shikamaru released the jutsu allowing Gaara to clutched his head in pain. The sand quickly retreated back to his gourd. He walked towards the door.

"I'll definitely kill you guys, just wait." With that he left.

Guy turned to us. "You three should get going also. You should be resting for the finals."

I grabbed the guys by the arms. "Right away, sensei." I dragged the boys out of the room. Not stopping until we hit the end of the hallway. Once I released their arms Shikamaru turned to me.

"You know that guy? And his siblings? What the hell, Kira?!"

Looking down I rubbed my temple. "Yes, I knew Gaara. _Knew_ him. He's not the same Gaara I was friends with."

Shika crossed his arms. "How did you know him?"

"That's none of your business."

"I think we deserve to know after what just happened."

I looked up at him, eyes narrowed, and a menacing growl rumbled from my throat. "Like I said." I stepped up, getting chest to chest with him. "It's none. Of your. Business."

I heard them both gulp. Shika sighed. "Man, what a drag. Fine. You don't have to tell us now, but we are going to need to know sooner or later."

Sighing, I backed up. "Maybe. We'll see." I started to walk out of the hallway and to the lobby. "Let's just go. I'm sick of this place."


End file.
